HALO: The Terran Republic Affair
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: When the Newly formed Terran Union and its allies make contact with the Galactic Republic, it sets off in motion events that would shake up a galaxy that is not so far away. Slight A/U.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N:**_ This is my first real attempt to write a Halo/Star Wars fic and i always wanted to try my hand at one. So please be kind in your reviews. Both Star Wars and Halo belong to there respective owners, not me so do not sue me i am broke :p

But enough of that, now on with the story.

_**{{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} **_

[Prologue]

_**2552 – **The Covenant war comes to an close with Humanity and the leaders of the Covenant Separatist faction signing a peace treaty. While remnants of the old Covenant order slowly but surly reject the lies told to them by the Prophets and begin to accept humanity was in fact the directly related to the Forerunners. _

_**2553 (January)- **The Human race begins to rebuild their home world of Earth while the Covenant Separatist, lead by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, leave the Sol system to rebuild the civilizations. As well as to hunt down the remaining Covenant loyalist forces that are believed to have gone into hiding after the loss of High Charity and the Battle of earth._

_**2553(September)- **Almost one year after the end of hostilities, a massive fleet of Covenant warships appears over Earth once again, sparking fears of a possible resumption of hostilities. But these fears are put to rest when it is learned that the fleet is commanded by none other than the Arbiter, himself. What is even more surprising is that the large fleet in orbit is in fact, a gift from the Separatist to the Human race. Lord Hood, the supreme leader of the United Nation Space Command, (U.N.S.C.) accepts the fleet and almost immediately, Human scientist and engineers crawl over the vessels in an attempt to reverse engineer the technology on board the vessels. _

_**2559- **With plans to rebuild the outer colonies to begin soon, a civilian government is formed and soon set up on Earth for the first time since the beginning of the war. Within months a new constitution is drawn up and the new Terran Union government is installed with it's first president, Alexander Walsh._

_**2561- **The Colonial act of 2561 is drawn up. An act that would see a number of the outer colonies the ability to govern themselves as they seem fit. The move is widely celebrated among the populous and it sees a number of colonies that had survived the the war being granted semi independence. All the while still being members of the Terran Union government. _

_**2565- **The first U.N.S.C vessel to be built since the end of the war is commissioned. The frigate"USNC EXCALIBUR" is the first vessel to be constructed using both Human and Covenant technology. But despite being designated as a "warship", the vessel is primarily used as a test bed for a number of weapons and systems to be used on future ship classes. _

_**2567- ** The U.N.S.C. , along with the newly formed Sangheili Protectorate, begin joint patrols to hunt down small packs Covenant loyalist. Who have begun to attack vessels involved in the reconstruction of the outer colonies. _

_**2570 (March)- **The entire Terran Union is thrown into mourning, as Lord Terrence Hood passes away. A massive state funeral is held in the Capitol city of Geneva, while his body is laid to rest in his native Briton. _

_**2570(November)- **With 85% of the humanity's colonies rebuilt, astronomers discover that the Andromeda galaxy is a lot closer to the milky way than previously thought. But what really catches the attention of the T.U.G. , is the discovery of several planets on the very edge of that galaxy. _

_**2573- **Operation "Homestead" is launched. A task force consisting of 3 of the new "Endurance-class" colony ships with a combined number of 120,000 colonist and escorted by several U.N.S.C. warships, depart Harvest on a mission to colonize the newly discovered star system in the Andromeda galaxy. A trip that takes 2 months to complete. The first planet to be settled, as well as the star system is renamed "Worth" While Terra forming activities begin on 2 more planets, named Mesa and Bounty._

_**2575- **The "Jacob Keys-class" destroyer enters service with the U.N.S.C. At nearly 650 meters in length and armed with a combination of both Human and Covenant based weaponry, they are the largest and most powerful class of destroyer to be utilized by Humanity. 155 are planed to be built in an attempt to rebuild the UNSC fleet. _

_**2578- **The YSS-1000-B "Katana" strike fighter enters service, replacing the aging GA-TL 1"Longsword" interceptor as the U.N.S.C.'s primary space superiority fighter. _

_**2582 (March)- **Remnants of the old Covenant launches an attack against Harvest, but the meager fleet is quickly eliminated by the joint U.N.S.C./Sangheili fleet that had been in orbit at the time. But not before several ships, including one super carrier escape. With fears that the remaining vessels may try to attack the Worth system, a task force consisting of 8 frigates, 4 of the new Jacob Keys-class destroyers, and 2 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, is sent to defend the system. _

_**2582(October)- **Several months after the arrival of the task force, the destroyer Agamemnon picks up a faint signal at the edge of the system. Believing that it may be an Covenant vessel, a squadron Katana fighters along with a wing of Longswords armed with "Shiva-class" nuclear missiles are sent in to investigate. But instead of a covenant fleet, the fighters and bombers find a strange vessel adrift at the edge of the system. But what is more shocking is that when contact is established with the vessel, it is revealed that the alien vessel has a human crew and that they hail from a planet called Naboo. The vessel in fact had suffered a major systems failure and if the Agamemnon had not picked up their distress signal, the ship and its crew would have met their doom in the vast emptiness of space. _

_The discovery of humans outside of the Milky Way Galaxy, as we as the discovery of a new civilization called the Galactic Republic, sends shock waves throughout both Humanity and the Sangheili. As well as it raises questions just if the Forerunners had seeded other planets other than Earth with humans. _

_Things were about to change and not only would it affect the Milky Way and it's inhabitants, but it would also affect a galaxy that was not so far away. _


	2. The Naboo Crisis

_**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is short, but i thought it would be better to break it up for the benifit of the readers._

_Lets fast forward abit shall we?_

_{{{ }}}_

_**2583**- One year after first contact with the Naboo, the United Terran government is formally introduced to the Galactic Republic senate on Corusant by the planet's rulers. An event that sends shock waves throughout the republic at large. Almost immediately, dozens of worlds flock to send formal greetings to the newly discovered race of humans and the "Terrans" as they call themselves, become some what celebrities. It was during this time the member worlds learned about the history of humanity in the Milky Way Galaxy. But what really sends shock waves is the fact that these "Terrans" were in fact completely devoid of the force. _

_**2584-** The Embassy of the Terran Union is officially opened on Corusant. The building, which is located just a few miles away from the senate, is opened to much fan fare in the Republic capital and is seen as a historic moment for the Terran Union. Soon, plans are in the works to open consulates on a number of planets which include Naboo, Pandora and Alderan. _

_**2587- **Trans-Galactic Limited, a civilian freight company based out of Sargasso, becomes the first private Terran company to operate commercially within the Andromeda galaxy. With its Andromeda headquarters located on Worth, the company begins operations with trade routes established with Naboo and Corusant. While plans are in the works to establish other trade routes with Alderan and Mandalore. _

_Soon 2 more companies, United Freight and Virgin Galactic, begins operations and they soon become major players in the trading business within the Republic. Much to the dismay and err of the Trade Federation. _

_**2590- **The "Spartan" scandal erupts in the Terran government, when unknown persons leak information to the public media about the Spartan programs. When it is learned that the Office of Naval Intelligence had kidnapped children to make their super solders, the population as well as the T.U.G. and UNSC are outraged by this new piece of information and is sent into an uproar. An investigation is launched and by the time it is over, many that were linked to the program are given lengthy prison terms while O.N.I. itself is disbanded. In its place, the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence (C.B.M.I) is installed and is made up of all the major branches of the military. _

_Three months later a memorial is erected on Reach near the old site of the O.N.I headquarters with the names of all the Spartans engraved into its side with a banner that said "In memory of those who knew nothing but war, and never got the chance to enjoy what they fought for."_

_**2596-** The Galactic Republic senate passes a bill that would see users of the trade routes being taxed for the very first time. With these new taxes being enacted, coupled with the much unwanted competition from the Terran companies, the Trade Federation begins to feel the pinch as their profit margin begins to diminish. In protest to this, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation orders a fleet of "Lucrehulk-class" battleships from the Trade Defense Force to blockade the planet of Naboo. In an attempt to highlight the Republic's strong reliance on trade. _

_Then in a shocking turn of events, the Trade Federation begins to land troops on the planet's surface and "arrests" Queen Amidala. But she, along with a few of her subjects manage to escape the planet after being rescued by two Jedi and flee the the Republic capitol of Corusant in an attempt to highlight the turn of events. _

_**{{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} **_

_**[ THE NABOO CRISIS ]**_

Queen Padme Amidala had a look of dismay and sadness on her face, as she and her entourage left the Senate building. With her at that moment was the Captain Panaka, the head of the Naboo Royal Security Forces and the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks. Both of which were very concerned about the queen.

She had originally gone there to highlight her planet's dire situation and hopefully be able to get the Senate to deem the Trade's actions as illegal, but what she got was the equivalent of a slap to the face. Some how the representative for the Trade Federation had managed to get the senate on his side, sighting that the trade had not broken any of the Republic's laws with the blockade and when a special sitting of the senate was called to deal with the matter, the Trade representative managed to stall the proceedings outright.

In the end, nothing had been accomplished. Naboo and its people were still suffering at the hands of the Federation's blockade and the senate was now in the process of selecting a new chancellor after she had brought a motion of no confidence. It was a small consolation, but it would not help her people that were quite possibly starving to death.

Amidala was about to return to her suite to rest and contemplate her next course of action when a craft flew over head and landed a couple meters away from the queen and her group.

"The Terrans..." Panaka muttered, as he saw the craft power down in front of them. Even though the Terrans had acquired a number of vehicles from the Republic to use for their consulates and embassies, they also used crafts and vehicles they had brought with them from their home galaxy. This particular one, the Terrans called "The Falcon" was familiar to the captain since the Terran consulate in Theed had 2 of them and he had seen them in use.

As the group watched the craft, one of its doors slid open and a man in his late thirties and dressed in a Terran styled business suit came out with an envelope in his hand. The man walked up to the Naboo delegation and bowed before he said, "Your Majesty, I am Ambassador Russick. It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were a lot better for this meeting."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, ambassador," her majesty replied, "but why are you here?"

"Well actually I have a message for you from my government." The ambassador explained, "We have been monitoring the situation on your planted via our consulate in Theed and the folks back home are not too happy by what they have heard. I think you may want to read this." and with that statement, Russick handed the envelope to the queen.

Curious, Amidala opened it and began to read the letter that was inside. Immediately the expression on her face changed to that of disbelief and surprise...

"What does it say?" the captain asked his queen.

"They are going to help us..." Padme replied with a gasp.

"What?"

"When my government first found out about the blockade, we placed certain steps in place just in case things got worse. Now with is invasion, our intervention would be on the grounds that it is an humanitarian mission and if the Trade decides to engage our vessels then it would be seen as an act of aggression and as such, we will defend ourselves as we see fit. All we need is the blessing of her royal highness." The Terran ambassador said, as he motioned to the queen.

The queen for her part, just stood there in a stunned silence. It was just minutes ago, the mighty Galactic Republic failed to reach an agreement on how just to deal with the crisis and now here was this new comer to the galactic community that was now willing to aid her in her plight to liberate her people. All they needed was her blessing to do so.

"Ambassador Russick," Amidala began, "on behalf of the Naboo people and myself, I welcome the assistance that the Terran government in our time of crisis."

"Your majesty...?" Panaka began, "What are you doing? We don't even know just what these people want in return foe their help."

"I assure you, all my government wants is to see your people avoid a great tragedy." Russick replied.

For the next few minutes the group went over some final details and in the end, it was agreed that Queen Amidala would head towards the Worth System the very next day to meet with the Terran military heads as well as officially welcome the Terran Union's assistance. But first she would have to meet with Jedi master Qui-Gon Jin and his young padawan , to let them know that that they would be returning to Naboo sooner than they had thought.

And this time, they would not be going back alone...

_**[End of Part 1]**_


	3. The Naboo Crisis: Operation Just Cause

_**[THE NABOO CRISIS: "OPERATION JUST CAUSE"]**_

Daultay Dofine sat comfortably in the captain chair of his ship, the Vuutun Palaa, as he looked over the reports that were coming from both the other Battleships that were in orbit around Naboo, as well as his droid commanders that were on the ground. The Neimoidian captain was born into an influential family within the Trade Federation and utilizing a series of back stabbings , coupled with his family's connections, the Neimoidian had risen through the ranks of the Trade very quickly, but that did not mean the captain was an incompetent leader. Far from it in reality.

Despite his some what minor incompetence, the captain had proven himself to be quite adept when it came to matters of the Federation. He had gained a reputation of underpaying his suppliers, hunting down pirates and destroying them outright, stealing the cargo of traders that were not in contract with the trade, ect. In short he was the perfect example of what a captain in the Trade Federation should be and was widely disliked in the outer rim. Now in command of the Vuutum Palaa, he was in control of the Trade Defense Force fleet that was currently blockading the Naboo home world and if everything went accordingly, he could be promoted and quite possibly, be next inline to become Viceroy.

Daultay was about to retire to his quarters for the night when a droid that was seated in front of the consoles spoke up and said "Sir.. sensors are picking up an energy spike 10 light minutes out."

"Energy spike?" the Neimoidian captain muttered, as he looked into the small console attached to his chair. As he looked on at the readings, a scowl formed in his reptile like face. "Terrans..." he growled, as he looked up and stared into the vast emptiness that was in front his vessel. Suddenly, a rupture in space itself appeared off the port bow of the Trade flag ship and the shape of a Terran vessel slowly emerged from it.

Daultay scowled even more as the "ugly" Terran vessel approached his fleet and headed towards the planet. "Hail them!" he ordered.

"I can't sir." the B1 droid replied.

"Why not!" Daultay was all but fuming now.

"Because the captain of that vessel is hailing us."

"Then answer it you fool!" Daultay roared in anger. The droid did as he was told and soon the holographic image of a Terran dressed in whar appeared to be an officers uniform appeared in front of him.

"This is Captain Nobles of the United Nations Space Command Omar Bradly. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" the hologram said in an confident tone.

"I am Daultay Dofine of the Trade Federation defense fleet." the Neimoidian captain replied, "and I am ordering you to turn your vessel around and head back to you own system. Naboo is under our control and you have no business being here."

"With all do respect," Captain Nobles replied, "I have orders from my government to resupply our consulate in Theed. Since this dispute is between the Naboo and your Trade Federation, our mission should not be affected seeing that the Terran Union is a neutral party in all this."

The Neimoidian commander took a minute to think before he replied. Daultay, like many others within the Federation did not like the Terrans too much, in fact, he down right hated them. Thanks to the Terran merchant fleets that were operating within the galaxy, the Trade had lost a number of valuable trading partners and by extension, had lost a lot of income. If it were up to him, he would blast that Terran monstrosity of a vessel out of existence. It would not be too hard for him to do so, the ships in his fleet were much larger and by extention, more powerful than the Terran ship and chances were, they would be no match for his mighty fleet of battleships.

But then again he had orders not to engage any vessels or risk an direct intervention from the Republic and besides, if the Terrans wanted to break the blockade they would have sent a lot more than one ship.

"Very well," Dualtay responded, "You can resupply your Consulate on Theed. But leave the system when you are done!"

"Understood. Omar Bradly out." and with that, the holographic image blinked out.

Meanwhile, on board the _U.N.S.C. Omar Bradly, _ Captaim Nobles sighed a bit before he turned to face his ship's guest. "Well, there is your opening. I suggest that you get to the hanger bay before old frog face there thinks we are staying too long."

"Thank you captain." Amidala replied with a smile as she, Captain Panaka and the two Jedi stood on the bridge of the Terran warship. It was just a couple days ago that the Terran government had offered there assistance to the queen to liberate her home world and truth be told, she was a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Ever since her people made contact with the Terrans, Amidala had been quite fascinated with this group of people that came from beyond the galaxy. Here was a people that was, compared to the Republic, primitive at best. They still used projectile based weaponry and most of their craft used technology that had not been seen on any Republic world for countless centuries. Yet these Terrans were not only using them them, they had perfected them to a point where they were on par with any weapon or vehicle within the Republic.

Now they were about to help her where every one else had failed. The Terrans were about to help her liberate Naboo and if all went according to plan, Naboo would be a free planet by tomorrow.

"Ambassador Hikari will be expecting you once you touch down within the compound." Nobles explained, "From there you can go and try to make contact with this Gungan army you said was on the planet."

"Me-sa assures you captain." Jar Jar spoke up. "Gungans are brave warriors. We sa liberate Naboo."

"Uh.. yea..." Nobles replied, inwardly hoping that the rest of the Gungan race was nothing like the one on board his ship.

Within a few minutes the groups had made it to the Omar Bradly's hanger bay, where a group of UNSC marines were gathered in front of one of the "Pelican" drop ships that was being prepped for launch. The _D77H-TCI or "Pelican" _as it was commonly called, had not changed all that much since the end of the Covenant war due to its robust design and were still very much popular with Terran military and law enforcement agencies. This particular Pelican was just one of 3 that would be used to transport not only a fresh batch of marines and supplies to the consulate in Theed, but also smuggle the Queen and her entourage back as well.

The plan sounded simple enough, when the queen had returned to her planet, she would try to convince the original inhabitants of Naboo (The Gungans) to pick up arms and fight against the Trade Federation ground forces. Then while the Gungans were engaged with the droid army, the Queen and her team would storm the palace and retake her throne by capturing Viceroy Gunray. But the plan would only be successful as long as the UNSC played its part in orbit and if every thing went accordingly, the Trade fleet would never know what hit them until it was too late.

For the next few hours, everything was going according to plan. After successfully landing within the walls of the Terran consulate in Theed, Amidala along with captain Panaka and Jar Jar, were able to sneak away and make contact with the leader of the Gungans, _Boss Rugor Nass. _Who, along with the rest of his people, had gone into hiding deep within the swamps of Naboo.

After humbling herself in front of the proud leader, Nass agreed to ally themselves with the queen and pledged the full might of the Gungan Grand army in an attempt to liberate the world that the two species called home.

_**{{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} **_

"What's going on?" Dualtay Donfine exclaimed, as he and his officers entered the bridge of the Vuutun Palaa. It was just minutes ago he was in bed dreaming about his pleasure mansion back on Neimoidia with a new batch of Twi'lek servant girls when he was awoken by one of the bridge crew, saying that there was a situation brewing planet side. After muttering a few swear words in his native tongue, as well as promising to scrap said droid, he left is quarters and made his way to the bridge with the rest of his Neimoidian crew.

"Sir... we have reports on the ground saying that the supply bases at Spinnaker and Harte Secur are being attacked." the B1 droid explained.

"Attacked?" Dualtay gasped in shock. "By who?"

"It appears that the attackers are the same ones our forces encountered when we moved in on that underwater city we found a few days ago sir."

"Sir" another droid interrupted, "there are reports coming in of weapons fire from the palace."

"What!?" the Neimiodian captain exclaimed, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Gunray was going to have his head for this. "Just what else could go wrong?"

As if to answer his question, suddenly dozens of slip space ruptures opened directly in front of his fleet of battleships and out of those ruptures, the very familiar shapes of UNSC vessels came into view.

Menacing, that was the only word that could describe these new vessels. A few of them looked a lot like the Terran war ship that had visited the planet just a few hours ago and their was not doubt in the Neimioidian captain's mind that said warship was in this fleet. But there were 4 more that the Neimioidian had never seen before and they looked like they were made for only one thing, war.

"Sir... the lead ship is hailing us."

"P... Put him on." Dualtay spoke up, trying to keep his cool. Suddenly the holographic image of the opposing fleet commander flickered in front of the Trade captain.

"This is Commodore Alexander Morrison of the United Nations Space Command Andromeda task force. By order of the Terran Union government and her royal highness Queen Padme Amidala, I am ordering your vessels to leave Naboo space immediately." the Terran commander said with a very forceful voice.

"With all do respect, Commodore, but your Terran government has no business ordering us." Donfine said confidently. "Now I am ordering you to leave OUR system or be destroyed."

"I must warn you, if you engage my fleet we will be forced to defend our selves." Morrison informed his counterpart. "Now I am ordering you to leave the system now."

"Cut transmission!" Daultay ordered. "I am not about to let a bunch of slug throwing degenerates tell me what to do! Order all ships to engage the enemy fleet!" the droid did as he was told and within minutes, the trade fleet had moved into position. "FIRE!"

Suddenly, hundreds green and red beams of energy began to light up the space between the opposing fleets, as the Lucrehulk-class battleships opened fire.

Now... the Lucerhulk-class battleship were large vessels in their own right. Originally designed at cargo haulers and at _3170 meters_ in length and _3009 meters_ in width, these vessels were massive when compared to the smaller UNSC vessels. Hence Daultay Donfine had every right to believe that his fleet would easily come out on top. So imagine his surprise when one of his officers informed him that not only did the Terran fleet survive the assault, but were now moving in on his fleet.

Now it was time for the UNSC to return the favor. Moving into position all eight destroyers and the 3 Marathon-class heavy cruisers in the fleet opened up with their Magnetic Accelerated Cannons, sending a combination of 8 _600 tonne _and 6 _900 tonne _Tungsten rounds at the Trade Federation fleet at almost _50,000 kilometers _per second. The trade never had a chance.

The destroyers _Omar Bradly, Johnathan Price _and _Leonidas _all racked up kills, as 3 Lucerhulks were rendered useless. The gutted hulls floating dead in space. The other vessels in the fleet were able to score some hits as well and 7 more battleships were knocked out as well, while a forth was destroyed out right,when a round struck the ships' reactor . Causing it to become a new star above the planet of Naboo, before it faded out of existence.

Daultay could only look on in horror, as his mighty and impenetrable blockade fleet was being being ripped apart by these Terran warships. They were proving to be more powerful that he had peiviosly thought.

"W... what's the status of the fleet?" the Neimioidian captain asked fearfully.

"Uhhh... sir..." the droid began. "the fleet no longer exists. We are the only vessel left." Daultay began to feel sick when heard the the droid say those words.

"The Terran commander is hailing us again."

"Put him up." Daultay replied in a defeated tone. "Tell him... we surrender..."

_**{{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} **_

Within twenty four hours, the battle to liberate Naboo had ended. With the arrest of Viceroy Gunray, Queen Amidala retook her throne and all remaining Trade forces on the ground had been eliminated. Captain Donfine had surrendered his ship to the UNSC as well as requesting asylum for himself and his crew within the Worth system, while thousands of Naboo were freed from the so called "Work Camps" that had been set up by the Federation. Sadly for many Naboo, help would come too late and many lives were lost during the battle planet side. Most notably, one of the Jedi that had been sent to help liberate Naboo, had been killed during the battle when he and his young Padawon faced off against sith lord. But it were the actions of the Terran Union government that had the galaxy at large talking.

The UNSC had gone in and challenged the Trade Federation defense force, a powerful military force in its own right and they were able to defeat the fleet that was in orbit without losing any ships of there own. Their intervention on Naboo had solidified their place within the galactic community as a major military power that was willing to aid an ally. It was very clear to see that there was a new power within the galactic community.

But quite possibly the biggest change happened on Naboo, more rather, the Naboo Security Force. The invasion of Naboo showed just how ill equipped the force was to deal with a major threat. As a result, the Naboo government requested and received military aid from the Terran Union in the form advisers who were sent in help train the Royal security force. Also, the Naboo government place an order to acquire 125 "Pelican" drop ships for use by the security forces, making it the largest military acquisition made by the normally peaceful Naboo.

The political landscape galaxy was beginning to change.

_**{{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} {{{ }}} **_

_**A/N: **Well.. the Terran government had just bloodied their talons and now they are being seen as a major force i the galaxy. But just how will they fare with the Clone Wars begin and what role will they play? I guess you have to keep reading to find out :) _

_Also, if you have a idea for UNSC ship names Aand or vehicles, PM me and let me know. - UH-60 _


	4. The Big Stick

A/N:First_ of all i want to thank everyone who have either reviewed, faved or who are following this story. Thank you very much! Now lets continue with this fic shall we? 10 years has passed since the events of the last chapter so... Time line again..._

**_[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]_**

_**2596**- The Terran Union government solidifies its place within the galaxy as a major military power when UNSC forces engages the Trade Defense Force Fleet in orbit above Naboo. The operation, dubbed "Operation Just Cause" is a complete success as the UNSC task force destroys all but one of the battleships in orbit, while the remaining vessel, the Vuutun Palaa and its Neimiodian captain is captured after surrendering. The move, though seen as aggressive by the Republic senate, is still celebrated on Corusant and the newly installed Chancellor Palpatine gives the Terran action the Republic's blessing. _

_In the aftermath of the crisis, the Trade launches a formal complaint to the Senate about the Terran's "Intrusion" into galactic affairs. But it is quickly shot down seeing as it was Queen Amidala who had asked for there assistance after the Republic failed to do anything about the matter. Almost overnight, the Terrans had captured the hearts and minds of the galaxy at large and several outer rim planets begin to openly do business with the Terran freight companies. _

_**2597 ( March )- **The first shipment of 25 Pelican drop ships arrive on Naboo. The D77D-N ('N' standing for Naboo) that are received are in fact a variant of the Pelican drop ships that primarily used by the Terran military and were chosen by the Naboo Security Force because of it abilities as both a combat transport and search and rescue vehicle. A perfect match for the normally peaceful planet. _

_The Naboo are so impressed by the new additions to their military, they begin to look at other UNSC vehicles that cold be operated by them and within a month, they place an order for 200 M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles (Warthogs) for use by their ground forces. _

_**2597 (June)- **The "Rock of Gibraltar-class" super carrier enters service. At nearly 3300 meters long, they are thee largest class of carrier to enter service with the U.N.S.C and are expected to replace the current fleet of "Trafalgar-class" carriers that were still in service. But what really sets the class aside from other UNSC vessels is that it is the first vessel in incorporate energy based weapons in it's armaments. _

_**2597 (November)- **The SCF-44 "Vampire" enters service with the UNSC as their primary space superiority fighter. While the YSS-1000 B "Katana" is upgraded and is primarily used as a "Bomber"_

_**2598- ** The UNSC Dwight D. Eisenhower, one of the new fleet carriers to be commissioned, picks up a mysterious signal while on its first shake down cruse. Upon investigation, the crew discover something that no one expected to find that far out. The signal was in fact a distress beacon from an old "Phoenix-class" colony ship that was currently in orbit above a gas giant. But it is the name of the vessel that really gets their attention. The U.N.S.C. Spirit Of Fire._

_But the real surprise comes when the colony ship hails the Eisenhower and it is learned that it is the children of the original crew that are in command of the vessel and that most of the original crew were still in stasis. Among of which were 3 Spartans. There is a massive celebration when the Spirit pulls into space dock over Harvest and the crew as well as the Spartans given a hero's welcome, while the Spirit itself is decommissioned. Though there are talks of converting it to an museum ship. _

_**2599- **The last major battle between Covenant loyalist forces and the combined U.N.S.C/Sanghelli fleets takes place near the "Brute" home world of Doisac. The battle rages on and off for several days till it comes to a head and the battle shifts in favor of the combined fleets. But rather face defeat at the hands of Humanity and their Sanghelli allies, the Jiralhanae do the unthinkable and destroy their own home world. The Great Schism had finally come to its bloody end. _

_**2606 - ** After months of building tensions withing the Republic Senate, a number of governments break away and form the Confederacy of Independent Systems (C.I.S.). Led by former Jedi Count Dooku, this new faction breaks away on the grounds that the Republic had become too corrupt and that they would become the "New Order" that the galaxy desperately wanted. _

_Later that year open conflict erupts when the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic launches an assault on the Confederacy's first capital of Geonosis, after it is learned that the CIS had two massive foundries turning out literally millions of battle droids. _

_With the Galactic Republic in the mist of a civil war, the Terran Union is placed in a position it had never been in. Being a neutral party in an interstellar conflict and soon there are fears that either the Republic or the CIS would try to bring them into a war that the T.U.G does not want to be apart of. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Big Stick ]**_

President Lauren St Clair stood in front a large window, as she looked at the snow covered peaks that were the famous Swiss alps in the distance. The sixty year old native of Reach had been on the job as President of the Terran Union for only a year, when news of the Republic Civil war (As the press was now dubbing it) reached the Terran capital and to tell you the truth, she was more than a bit worried.

From the reports that were coming in, the Republic and the Confederacy were basically going at each other like two rabid Pit bulls. Battles had engulfed entire star systems and planets that had refused to take sides in the conflict were invaded themselves by either the Republic or the Confederacy and their worlds used as massive military bases. This was a conflict that had the potential to rival or even dwarf the Covenant war in scale alone and that fact was not lost on the President. Lauren cold still remember hearing reports of the Covenant war when she was a little girl on Reach.

Now as the leader of a new civilian government, St Clair was now in a position than no one before her had never been in and her main priority was to ensure that the Terran Union, namely the Andromeda Colonies, would remain neutral. All the while, trying to maintain good relations with the feuding powers. A task that was easier said than done.

"Madam President," a voice called out from the intercom, " the Joint Chiefs are here to see you."

"Send them in." the president replied, as she moved to her desk and took her seat. The Joint Chiefs were basically the respective heads of each branch of the U.N.S.C. Defense Force and were formed about a year after the passing of Lord Terrance Hood to see after the operations of the military.

As the military commanders entered the room and saluted her, a large, circular table arose from the center of the floor. Soon everyone took a seat and the meeting began.

"What is the latest information we have on the current current conflict in the Andromeda galaxy?" President St Clair asked the men and women assembled at the table.

"From the latest reports we are getting from the news networks, as well as from communications we have received from allied governments, the Republic has lost 3 star systems within the last month." Admiral Ross, head of the UNSC Navy replied. "So far the Republic is getting the worst of the fight."

"And it would seem." St Clair replied, "But my real concern are the reports I am getting of how both the Republic and the Confederacy's forces had actually invaded planets that had originally refused to take sides at the beginning of the conflict."

"Are you saying that we may be drawn in to this war even if we chose to be neutral?" Commodore Samantha Smith, Head of the Colonial Defense Forces asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Highly doubtful." Ross replied, "All of those worlds that had been invaded just that, single worlds. They normally relied on the Republic for security. I don't think that the Republic or the Confederacy would risk an all out invasion of our colonies when both sides already know just what we are capable of."

"But that have not stopped both of them from attempting to bring us into the war on their behalf." St Clair added. "Both sides have showed interest in bringing us into the conflict. There is no doubt in my mind that they will continue to hound us until we finally decided to enter and I am afraid that they would do anything to have us enter."

"For what I have heard, neither side have made an attempt to attack any of our merchant vessels." Ross added, "It looks like even though both sides want us to enter the war, neither one of them wants to have us fighting for the other."

"Well that is possibly the only piece of good news to come out of that conflict." St Clair replied, "The Minister of Trade and Investment had told me that since local traders were subjected to Republic searches, many governments have since turned to companies such as Virgin and Trans-Galactic to hual freight for them."

"But it is only a matter of time before both sides demand that our vessels be searched as well." Ross added.

"I think there is one important fact that every one here is overlooking." a new voice chimed in. The statement in question belonged to the head of the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence. General Victor Chernof. "I find it weird that the Republic was able to hide there clone armies for so long without anyone noticing anything. You just can't hide something that large for so long and not leave a paper trail of some kind."

"What are you trying to say, General?" the president asked the intelligence head.

"Think about this for a minute." Chernof began. "The Battle of Geonosis was the first time anyone saw this Grand Army of the Republic in action. There were literally thousands of them in action. But it was only a few days before that the Republic chancellor announced that he was going to create a new army. You don't get those numbers with that sort of training within a few days."

"Are you saying that the Republic was planing for a war months in advance?" Ross asked his counterpart.

"Possibly even years." Chernof replied with a nod.

For the next few hours the group began to discuss the matter and went over a number of scenarios that could occur. In the end it was decided that steps would be put in place to ensure the security of the Worth System Colonies, all the while sending a message that though they were neutral, they were still willing to defend themselves if attacked. And Admiral Ross just happened to know how to do so...

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**(Worth System, 4 days later) **_

Count Dooku was in deep meditation, as his personal solar sailor made its way towards the worth system. The former Jedi and leader of the CIS was on his way to half talks with the system's administration council in an attempt to sway the Terran government and have them support his CIS. Sure these Terrans were primitive at best and would be no match for what his master had planed for the galaxy, but the Terrans did have political pull and if they sided with the CIS, then even more worlds would side with them and the Republic would be no more.

A chime from his navigational computer brought the sith lord out of his meditation and he got ready for when his vessel came out of hyper space. It was time for him to put his sith lord persona at the back of his mind and let the diplomat side of him to emerge.

Relaxing himself a bit, the President of the CIS got ready as his vessel exited hyperspace. But nothing could prepare the battle hardened Sith Lord for what he saw next. For in orbit around Worth was a large number of what was more than likely Terran warships. There were many that were just as or even larger that some of the vessels that the CIS had but it was the one vessel in the center of the formation that really caught his attention.

It had to have been at least 5 kilometers in length and it looked like it could not only take on a fleet of Lucerhulk-class battleships, but win as well. He had heard from the Neimioidian commanders that Terran vessels were "ugly" but this thing was just down right monstrous. Just how did this primitive species build such a thing?

Suddenly another chime caught Dooku's attention, his ship was being hailed by the monstrous vessel.

"This is Admiral Alexander Morrison of the Andromeda first Fleet. Wh have been expecting you."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N:** Gee... i wonder what type of vessel it could be that could have a Sith Lord in awe? A **BIG **thanks to everyone who gave me ship ideas. As always please review and tell me what you think! _


	5. A Neutral Front

_**A/N: **First of all i want to think everyone who have reviewed this story so far, BIG thankyou it has been a big help. Now alot of you have been hiting me up with ideas for new ships and and weapons but there are a few things i want to point out._

_**FIRST:**of all as much as i would like to have a large number Infinity-class warships in the story it just could not work out. It Took 20 years to built the Infinity and even though the UNSC by this point would have access to Forerunner Tech, they would most likely focus more on ships that are far more cost effective to build and operate such as destroyers and Carriers._

_**SECOND THING:** i get people that are complaining that i "Killed ONI". Yes they were good at what they did but i think they crossed the line with the whole kidnapping children to make Spartans. Something tells me that the civilian T.U.G. would not be too happy with that. and even then the CBMI has taken over and trust me, it business as usual with them._

_**THIRD:**, I do not want to make the UNSC too powerful. if i did then it would not be much of a story now would it?_

Now that is over with now let get back to the story.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_**[ A Neutral Front ]**_

At 5.6 kilometers in length the _U.N.S.C. Reach _was by far one of the largest and most powerful vessels to be operated by the United Nations Space Command Navy. The _Reach _ was just one of a hand full of _Infinity-Class _to be operated by the UNSC Navy and they were quite a sight to behold. Taking up to 7 years to build each the Reach, much like her other sister ships were built using technology salvaged from Forerunner shield worlds and facilities found after the war. Making not only the largest vessel in the the UNSC, but one of the most advanced ships in the fleet and they class had quickly become the pride of the fleet.

But because of the cost to build and opperate an Infinity-class vessel, the T.U.G had decided to build only a handful of vessel and they were usually used for long ranged patrols at the very edge of UNSC space as well as command and control vessels to the fleets they were assigned too. The Reach herself was no different and she was originally slated to follow suit. But it was only a few days ago that the UNSC command ordered the vessel to be diverted to the Worth system to be apart of the UNSC plan to intimmidate and deter both the Republic and the Confederacy from launching an attack on the colony. Now apart of the newly formed Andromeda First Fleet, the Reach was the punctuation mark in the T.U.G.'s decision to remain neutral in this current conflict.

And currently it was doing it's job quite well as it had the leader of the Confereracy, Count Dooku in awe, as the his vessel made its way towards Worth. After being hailed by the Reach, the sith lord replied and said. "I am Count Dooku, President of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I am here to negotiate with the Terran Union."

"We know." the voice on the other end replied, "We will be sending a pair of fighters to escort you to the the planet's surface."

"Very well." Dooku replied, his voice calm and cool. But on the inside, he wondered just why they would send him an escort in the first place. Within a few minutes a pair of SCF-44 Vampire fighters from the carrier _Enterprise _flew inand formed up behind the Count's solar sailor. Dooku for his part was taken aback when he saw the fighters form up behind him, it surprised him that these Terrans would use a fighter that was almost the size of one of the Republic's LAAT gunships. But then again, theses craft were a lot more streamlined than the gun ships and chances were, they were far more deadlier.

Keep in formation with the fighters, Count Dooku made his way towards Worth where he would meet with the representatives of the Terran Union government and plead his case to them to join the CIS.

Within a few minutes of entering the planet's atmosphere Dooku caught his first view of New Plymouth, capital city and the seat of power for the Worth System administrative council. New Plymouth itself was located in what have could be described as a massive crater, the result of a asteroid or something similar impacting the planet's surface thousands of years ago. But what was really unique was the fact that the crater itself was located on the eastern coast of the only major land mass on the planet. As a result, the crater had large body of water within it while the eastern and southern part of the crater was rounded off by mountainous islands. While New Plymouth itself was located in the western part.

Slowly, Dooku's vessel approached the administration building within the city and began it's decent. All the while the two "Vampires" keeping a close eye on the Confederacy leader. Almost coming to a complete hover as Dooku's ship touched down on the small landing pad located on the administration grounds and as soon as it did, the 2 fighters leveled off and shot back off into the sky at an incredible rate of speed, to rejoin the fleet in orbit.

Upon exiting his ship, the Sith lord was met by an man that was dressed in some kind of ornate military uniform. "Count Dooku, I have orders to escort you to the council room." the military officer said in a respectful yet stern tone. "Very well." the CIS leader replied and with the officer in the lead, the duo made their way to the council chamber.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

"As we all know, the Republic has failed on many levels when it comes to dealing with the people within the galactic community." Count Dooku began his speech, as he addressed the Colonial administration council, "Corrupt officials have for too long ignored the cries of the people that voted them into office to represent them in the Galactic senate. They only care about lining their own pockets rather than ensuring that helping the people. The Republic senate has become stagnant and polluted, but the Confederacy wants to change all that. We are the cure that the Galaxy needs right now."

"So what does this conflict have to do with the our government?" Governor Alexia Hikari asked the Count, as she and other two representatives from Mesa and Bounty respectfully, listened to what the CIS leader had to say.

"Look around you, the face of the galaxy is changing and the old order is falling out of favor." Dooku explained. "Your peoples actions 10 years ago at Naboo showed just how slack the Republic had become."

"Our actions at Naboo were a direct result of then Queen Amidala requesting our assistance." Governor Hikari countered, "and if my information is correct, the Trade are key members in this movement of yours."

" They have thrown their support behind us, yes."

"What about reports of war crimes committed by you military commanders in the field? Or the fact that the CIS have invaded planets who had previously chosen to remain neutral in the conflict? Are they apart of this new order that you are talking about?" the representative from Mesa asked the Count.

"In any case, Dooku," Hikari spoke up, "But as representative of the TUG, I must inform you that my government nor do my people desire to enter any conflict. I am sorry, but it is position of the Terran Union to remain neutral."

"But for how long will your government chose to do so?" Dooku asked in a serious tone. "What do you plan to tell the Republic's representatives when they arrive?"

"The same thing we just told you." the representative from Bounty answered. "If anything we will provide humanitarian aid and shelter for those who had been displaced. But nothing more."

Count Dooku was furious by the council's remarks, but he did not let is show as he bid them farewell and made his way back towards his ship. If it were up to him, he would have killed the council just foe speaking to him in such a manner, but his master told him not to provoke hostilities with these Terrens. In the end it would not matter what the Terrans decided to do, because in the end not even they would be able to stop what was to come. That was the Sith lord's only thought, as he made his way back towards his ship.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

Commander Eli Mathews studied the holographic image displayed in front of him closely. The image itself was of that of a planet that was completely covered by a desert. The naval officer wondered just why would anyone would make such a world, named Tatooine by the locals, their home. It was just a rock floating in space that had no business being there other than being a refuge for pirates, smuggles, crime lords and most notably, mercenaries.

"Commander, we shall be entering the planets orbit soon." the ship's AI spoke up, as the holographic image of a man dressed in a cloak formed next to the planet.

"Thank you. Miles." Mathews said to the Prowler's artificial intelligence. "Have Roberts come to be bridge, you know to do next."

The hologram nodded before it winked out to preform its duties. Leaving Mathews to go over the mission in his mind and if everything went well, then the UNSC would have gained a major tactical advantage in the galaxy.

The was time for the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence to sharpen it's teeth.


	6. Operation Wind Talker

_**A/N: **Wuold you guys believe that some one actually PM me titled "F*** Off because i was not writting this story the way her wanted? Look... if you dont it then fine, just dont read it. But to those who have read it and enjoyed it, THANKYOU! This is thee most popular story i have written to date thanks to all of you. now back to the story_

**_[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] _**

_**[Operation Wind Talker]**_

Located somewhere to the southwest of the Jundland Wastes lies Tatooine's largest settlement and spare port, Mos Eisley. Known as the "Armpit of the Galaxy" , the city was built up around a crashed colony ship known as the 'Dowager Queen' and its passengers constructed the first structures out of the ship's wreckage. Over time though, the city began to grow around the downed Colony ship and soon became a hub for traders, merchants and freighters that were not in contract with the Trade Federation.

Unfortunately, the city also became the home of smugglers, gun runners, pirates, bounty hunters, hired guns and other criminal enterprises. It was even said that one of the Hutts maintained a residence in the old quarter of the city. Normally it was the type of place that most in the core worlds would try to avoid doing any form of business with, but in recent months the Republic had set a number of "business associates" to the planet in an attempt to recruit mercenaries to train there new clone troopers. Of course it was an action that had not gone unnoticed by the Terran government. Most notably, the C.B.M.I.

You see not too long after the Terran's intervention on Naboo ten years before, the intelligence arm of the U.N.S.C began to build and operate an extensive intelligence gathering network throughout the Andromeda galaxy. At first, it was originally a plan to counter piracy and smuggling activities within the outer rim planets but when war broke out, the C.B.M.I already had an effective intelligence network in place and in recent months, they had noticed that a number of mercenaries that were known to them had left the planet after they had been approached by an official from the Republic. It was only when the Grand Army of the Republic was revealed during the Battle of Geonosis, did the C.B.M.I realized just why the Republic was so interested in mercenaries in the first place.

One such mercenary, a human by the name of Ran Ven'Dor , as well known to the C.B.M.I seeing that he had done business on a number of occasions in the past. Now the Republic had hired him to train their new clone army and it was an opportunity for intelligence group to gain some information on this new military force. After making contact with Ran via the C.B.M.I front company _Huges_ _Glomar Freight_, a meeting was arranged at a popular Cantina within the city and if all went well, then the C.B.M.I would have created the biggest intelligence coup in the history of the UNSC.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"It is funny how you Terrans always seem to find me when you want need me." Ran said, as he took his seat in a little corner inside the Chalmum's Cantina. The mercenary was dressed in a suit of armor similar to that worn by an bounty hunter named Boba Fett, minus the helmet.

Already seated at the table was a man that wore a dark robe with his head and face covered by an hood. The man nodded a b bit and replied, "Well you are one of our better hired operatives we have. You should be honored that we have chosen you for this mission."

"Let me guess, you want me to assassinate another troublesome warlord?" the mercenary said with an almost amused tone in his voice.

"Not this time I am afraid," the hooded man explained with a slight chuckle. "This time all we want is for you to... deliver something for us."

"Look is you are looking for some one to deliver anything for you, then ask one of you Terran company friends to do it. Not me." Ran sneered.

"I would normally, but this is a special cargo that happens to be headed to the same planet that you are." with that statement, the man in the robes held out one of his hands and revealed a small data crystal.

"What is it?" Ran questioned, as he took a closer look at the crystal.

"Something that is going to help my government keep an close eye on this civil war." the other man explained, "What we want you to do is crystal into the nearest data port you can find once you arrive on Kamino. Leave it there for 2 minutes then remove it and destroy it."

The mercenary looked at the other man with a curious eye. "But what is it?"

"I think it is best that you don't know for now."

"Okay... but lets say that I do what I am told, what is in it for me?" the Mandalorian merc asked with a skeptical eye. Without saying a word, the other man brought out his other hand with a small device in his palm. Suddenly the device began to glow and the holographic image of a rather large Terran vessel popped up. "As you are well aware, my government has begun to sell our older freighters to operators within you galaxy. If you do this job for us, then you shall be the proud owner of a second hand Grand Banks-class freighter."

"Interesting... but to I get a fancy ner slip space drive to go with it?"

"No, you don't. But we will finance a brand spanking new FTL drive for your vessel. Do we have a deal?"

The Mandalorian took a minute for what the man had said to sink in. Once again these Terrans had come to him to do their dirty work for them, but this was far different from taking out a problematic crime lord or pirate base. Sure the task sounded innocent enough but just what was inside that data crystal and why did they want him to destroy it after he had done his job? But if the Terrans were willing to give him a ship plus a new FTL drive to go with it, then it must have been very important them that he did what he was told. Besides... he always liked how Terran made vessels looked.

"We have a deal." Ran told his new employer. "But tell me, how are you sure that I would complete this little delivery."

"I could say say that my bosses have faith in you that you would, but I would be lying." the man replied. " But trust me it is in your best interest that you do this for us."

The solder of fortune paused a bit when he heard that statement, but never the less the pay was too good to pass up and he agreed to the plan. For the next 30 minutes the duo went over some final details on how he would received his payment when he had done his job and when all was said and done, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Ran went back to his vessel located in a local hanger to get get ready for his long trip to Kamino. While the man in the dark robes made his way to his personal speeder and sped off into the desert in a cloud of dust.

For about an hour the robed man made his way deeper and deeper into the desert's interior, as if he did not care that he was now in the middle of nowhere, but finally he came to a stop. Climbing out of the speeder, the man removed his hood as he reached into his pocket, took out a small device and spoke into it.

"This is Roberts, the package has been sent and should be delivered soon."

Suddenly, a door began to open seeming out of nowhere in front the man and a bright light shown through it before it died down and revealed the interior of a vessel. Smiling a bit, Roberts got back into his speeder and drove up the small ramp and into the ship. No sooner than he did, the door closed behind him and the desert was silent once again. For at least ten seconds, when suddenly a small but very violent sand erupted blowing sand everywhere before it died down as suddenly as it began. Leaving the desert of Tatooine in peace once again.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

The space around the planet Kamino had been very busy ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars. The "Planet of Storms" as it was sometimes called called, was literally the birth place of the Grand Army of the Republic and hundreds of thousands clones and been created and sent out to the front lines so far thanks to the Kaminoans advance cloning technology. But this also made the planet a target of value and as a result, the Republic had stationed a large number of warships to protect the planet.

But as dozens of vessels made their way to and from the planet, no one was aware that their activities were being watched.

"Miles, have you received and signals from the planet's surface yet?" Commander Mathews asked his vessel's AI. It had been 5 days since his ship _The Cloak and Dagger, _had arrived in the Kaminoan system and so far the vessel had yet to receive any form of message from its operative on the planet surface.

The Cloak and Dagger itself was one of the few vessels to be operated by the CBMI within the Andromeda galaxy and was one of the new _"Zodiac-class" _Prowlers to be in service with the intelligence agency. With enhanced cloaking technology and sensors that could not be picked up by any vessel, it was by far one of the most advanced stealth ships to ever serve the UNSC. Now it was cloaked as it awaited for the second phase of the CBMI plan's to begin.

Commander Mathews himself was no stranger to this kind of work by a long shot, he had served in the Prowler corp prior to ONI's disbanding and had been on many mission both within the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. Now on his 5th mission within Andromeda, the 55 year old native of Earth waited.

"Are you sure that this Ran guy could be trusted." Mathews asked the CBMI officer that was with him.

"He has never let us down yet and I don't believe he would now." Roberts told his commander, "Give him time."

"Sir!" Miles suddenly spoke up, as his holographic image popped up. " We are receiving a transmission from the planet. It... it is our contact! The program had been uploaded."

"What did I tell you?" Roberts asked with a smug grin on his face, Mathews ignored his guess as he began to instruct his crew on their next course of action. In a matter of days, the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence had gained a major advantage over the Republic, a feat that twould put the now defunct Office of Naval Intelligence to shame.

_Operation Wind Talker _had begun.


	7. A Walk in the Park

_**A/N: **To J.E.P. 1996 and Naginator, Yea i kinda messed up with the Boba Fett reffrence. i really ment to say Jango Fett._

_To nano101, yea so the last chapter was short, but i did not want to make the chapters too long._

And to everyone else... thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! Have had over 8000 hits, making this my most popular story to date! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! now back to the story.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_**[ A Walk in the Park ]**_

Within the infinite sea of information that was the Kamino computer mainframe, a lone figure stood within the chaos. From her vantage point within the system, she could see blue beams of light coming down from the "sky" and enter openings in the ground, while red beams of light shot out of the ground and went up into the heavens. In the distance, she could see massive blocks of orange energy with numbers and data flashing inside of them. For anyone who could have seen what she was seeing, they would have thought of it all as having some kind of beauty to it. But to the C.B.M.I Artificial Intelligence, '_Glitch', _it was the entire reason why she was there in the first place.

Glitch herself, was a very special A.I. Created specifically for use by the CBMI, Glitch was a fifth generation Artificial Intelligence and was created using both human and Forerunner technology. She was able to process and store mountains of data within her mind, as well as interface with most systems with ease. But possibly one of her most noticeable features was that, like many of the new AI's that were in use by this time, she was immune to the problem of rampancy thanks to a process simply known as "purging". Now she was going to play a key role in creating the biggest intelligence coup in UNSC history.

Thanks to a mercenary that was on the UNSC's payroll, the A.I had been successfully uploaded into the central computer system and was now poised to "hack" the system and feed information back to the CBMI. Now all Glitch had to do was interface with the system and take control of the system begin accessing all the Kamino's files on the clone army, there funding, as well as every other piece of information that could be deemed as valuable to the intelligence arm of the UNSC.

Making her way one of the near by nodes, the AI slowly raised her hand and placed it against the pillar of light. Suddenly, Glitch could see literally see thousands upon thousands of files began to flash through her artificial mind. It was almost too much for the AI and she removed her hand as fast as she could. This was going to be a lot more tricky than she thought.

Taking a step back, Glitch began to look at just how many nodes their were and considering that it may only be a matter of time before she was found out, the AI began to formulate a plan that would make her mission easier to complete. Closing her eyes she began to concentrate hard, as her body, clad in a skin tight outfit that showed off her feminine figure. While her shoulder length hair began to flair up as if a gust of wind were blowing through it. When the glow finally died down and she opened her eyes, Glitch soon found herself surrounded by hundreds of copies of herself.

Without even saying a single word, the copies went off and began to attach themselves to the nodes that were active on the electronic land scape. Some nodes having up to 4 "Glitches" attached to them, each one of them. While the original Glitch, along with the rest of the copies began to rewrite a number of system programs that would prevent them from being detected by the Kaminoans. Within a matter of minutes, the Kamino planetary super computer had been successfully hacked and a UNSC artificial intelligence was now in control of one of thee most valuable assets within the Republic. But interestingly enough, Kamino was not the only planet to be hacked by an AI.

The central computers of a number of both Republic and Separatist worlds, as well as a number of major corporations, had actually been successfully infected with artificial intelligences. All of them secretly feeding information to strategically stationed prowlers in space. Even though the Terran government was not too keen on the idea of joining the war, there were still many within the government that were a bit wary about their feuding allies. They wanted to keep an close eye on their would be friends.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

It had 4 days since _Senator Riyo Chuchi _ arrived in the Worth system with fellow senator, Padme Amidala and Jedi Padown Ahsoka Tano. The trio had been apart of the Republic's delegation to the Terran Colonies in an attempt to have the Terran government put their support behind the the Republic against the Confederacy. But despite Amidala's close relationship with the T.U.G., the Terran government stood firm on its decision to remain neutral. But despite this major set back, the senator from Pantora was actually kind of glad that the Terrans had refused to chose sides in a conflict that was tearing the galaxy apart.

Now she was on the Terran colony of Bounty, partly to discuss possibility of increasing trade between Pantora and the Worth system. But mainly, it was a bit of a vacation for herself. The calm atmosphere of the agricultural colony seemed to do wonders for he Pantoran female, as she walked alone through the streets of the capital city of _San Loma. _It was hard for her to believe that this entire planet was once a lifeless rock just a few decades ago. Now the entire planet was dedicated to agricultural production and it was truly a sight to behold.

The city of San Loma itself was a rather modest city compared to New Plymouth on Worth or Port Lebanon on Mesa. As a matter a fact, San Loma was the only major city on the entire planet and it was home to the San Loma Tether Station. A gigantic elevator that was attached to _Sunderland _station in orbit. A sight to behold in it's own right. But quite possible it was the hospitality of the people that she had met that really had the young senator in awe.

She had heard stories of how the Terrans were a bit wary about other alien species and considering that they had gone through a war with a coalition of alien species that brought them to the brink of extinction, she could not really blame them. But instead of being treated like an outsider that could not be trusted, the people there showed her nothing but respect and she soon became to feel as if she were one of them.

But another thing that the senator could not help but to notice were the stares she was getting from the local male population. Apparently despite being a completely different species, many Terran males found her to be quite attractive and truth be told, she kind of enjoyed the attention she was getting. She would even notice that the two Colonial Defense Force officers that were assigned to escort her around the city, admiring her when they thought she was not looking. She would only giggle a bit and playfully sway her hips a bit for them, just to keep them "focused" on her.

True, this sort of conduct would be frowned upon by many within the senate, and even she was surprised that she was acting in such a manner. If it was something in the air, or it was the fact that she was free from all the diplomatic duties for a few days, the senator did not know. All she knew was that she was going enjoy her time off as much as she could, because she knew all to well that once she returned to Corusant, it would back to business as usual.

It was now midday and the sun shown brilliantly in the sky when the representative from Pandora decided to spend some time in one of the many parks in the city. With her eyes closed, she sat on one of the park benches feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her blue skin the Pandoran senator was enjoying the peace and quiet of the park when she heard a deep voice say "Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"

Riyo opened her eyes and was about to reply when she caught sight of what was quite possibly be the biggest human she had ever seen. He was at least six foot tall, dwarfing her by a foot and looked quite muscular from how his uniform hugged his body. His head was clean shaven and his deep brown eyes were peering down at her. But yet she was not intimidated by this person, his voice though deep was gentle and his eyes had a soft look to them.

"Um.. no.. you can have a seat it you want." Riyo replied, still in awe of this man's height. The man in question thanked her as he sat down and began to read a small book that he had in hand. For a few minutes the two just sat there engrossed with there own things when the senator got a bit restless with the silence and decided to ask her companion a question.

"I could not help but to notice you uniform, are you in the military on this planet?" Riyo asked him.

"Kind of," the man replied. "I am actually attached to one of the warships in orbit."

"Really? Which one?" the senator asked again, starting to gain some interest in this man."I am sorry, but I really can't say. Security reasons and all." he replied.

"I understand. I am sorry, but I did not get your name?" Chuchi told him, starting to admire the man's features.

"Well... a lot of my friends call me 'Beast', but my real name is Daniel Stepson."

"Well Daniel... my name is Senator Riyo Chuchi."

"Um.. no offense, but you look too young to be a senator and I am guessing that you are not apart of the governing council" Daniel said with a small smile, which caused Riyo to giggle a bit.

"I am afraid not, I am from Pantora.."

"A Republic world?"

"That is correct! I am guessing that you know quite a bit about our galaxy."

"That... and I remembered hearing on the local news network that the Republic were sending a delegation to Worth in an attempt to have us back them in their war effort." Daniel answered, the senator began to frown a bit.

"Correct. We did try but did not succeed. But I don't one bit,your government made it clear that you did not want to get involved and they stood by it. In truth I am glad that we failed." Riyo replied, sounding genuinely happy about the whole thing.

"But tell me, if the mission is over then why are you on this planet?"

"Well... officially I am here to finalize a few trade agreements between our two worlds."

"And unofficially?"

"Just a little rest and relaxation."

"Well everyone needs a little bit of R and R every once in a while. A little rest can do wonders you know." Daniel told the young Pantoran.

"Indeed, I can honestly say it is paying off." Riyo said, looking up at Daniel with a hit of admiration in her eyes.

For the next hour or so, the pair began to talk about a number of things, politics, the war and even each other. But eventually it was time for Riyo to head back to her hotel for the evening.

"Well I hope we meet each other again in the future." Daniel said, as he got up and helped his new friend to her feet. A sensation that sent chills up the Pandoran's spine

"I hope so too, Daniel. Hopefully the galaxy would have calmed down by then." Riyo replied with a smile, her deep yellow eyes happily peering at him. A few more words were exchanged and with that, the two parted ways.

As the senator walked back to her waiting car, she could not help but to swing her hips a little more than usual. She felt as if the greatest thing the galaxy had just happened to her and quite possibly it did. All she knew was that she had made a new friend that day and with luck, she just might get a chance to see him again.

While this was going on though, Daniel was just about to exit the park himself when a beeping sound coming from his pocket alerted him to an incoming call. Taking a quick glance at his phone, her pressed a button on it and said, "This is Daniel-447."

"This is Admiral Morrison," the voice on the other end replied, "You are ordered to return to the _Reach _immediately! Something has come up."

"Yes sir!." the Spartan IV replied crisply, before he placed his phone back into his pocket. 'One minute I am chatting it up with a sexy alien senator, now I am being deployed in a war we are still neutral in. Interesting day.' he thought to himself with a slight smile, as he began to make his way to a near by mono-rail stop that would take him to the San Loma Tether Station.

All the while, his mind wondering back to the alien senator that he had met just a few minutes ago.


	8. Operation Apache

_**A/N: 10,OOO HITS BABY! **Thanks to everyone who made this possible! _

_Special thanks to TRIFE for adding me to their community and to Qrs-jp and Oldmantacoma, thanks for noticing my AC6 hint in the story. If you look closly you may find a hint to a certain british SAS officer as well :)_

_To every one else, Thankyou again! you make writing this story worth wild. Now on to the story!_

**_[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] _**

**_[Operation Apache]_**

Within a matter of hours, Lt. Daniel Stepson of the United Nations Space Command Navy arrived on the current flagship of the Andromeda First Fleet, _The Reach. _The Spartan IV had actually been on shore leave when he got the call from Admiral Morrison ordering him to return to the ship immediately, saying that a situation had came up. This was not something that the 35 year old Trinidadian had expected to happen when he first learned that he and the rest of the Spartan team was in, would be re-deployed to the Worth System.

Like many other Spartan VI's, Daniel had originally gone into the military and train as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, or _O.D.S.T _for short. When he was approached by officials in the CBMI who aSked him if he would be interested in being apart of the new Spartan VI program. Now like many people, Daniel knew about the scandal that had resulted in the demise of the Office of Naval Intelligence, as well as just who made up their first group of Spartan II's and III's. At first he did not want to have anything thing to do with the controversial program but after learning about the benefits that came with joining the program, Daniel reversed his decision and signed up.

The entire process of becoming a Spartan took almost a decade with numerous surgeries to augment his body, as well as punishing training and weapon exercises, but in the end he had become a literal weapon in the UNSC arsenal and truth be told, he was proud of it. But despite being a human weapon, he as well as the rest of his team had yet to see actual combat. The only time there was a possibility that he would have seen action was during the Battle of Dosic. They were to be apart of the massive ground invation that was to take place, but by the time the Reach had arrived the battle was over and the Brute home world had been destroyed.

Now it would look like that he would finally be seeing some action and in another galaxy of all places. He just hoped that all his years of training would finally pay off. As Daniel entered the briefing room, he was met by the other 3 members of _"Trinity Team" _

The first person he saw was his friend, Jackson Maynard _(Jack-337). _He was the team's heavy machine gunner/ demolition expert and Daniel had known him since they were in ODST training. The second member of Trinity was Mary-Ann Richards _(Mary-707) _and she was the team's tech expert/medic. something that was not normally found in the early Spartan teams. The final member of Trinity was the team's leader Raymond Benoit _(Ray-619) _and he was a rifle man just like Daniel. Together they all made up Trinity team and the the UNSC Reach's resident Spartans.

Still dressed as he was back on the planet, Daniel took his seat with the rest of the team and waited for the briefing to begin. "Geez Beast, aren't you a little under dressed for the occasion?" Jack asked his friend, noting that every one else were in their armor and he was still in his "dress" uniform.

Ignoring his friend, Daniel leaned towards his commander and asked, "What is this meeting about anyway, sir?"

"Not certain." Ray replied, equally puzzled just why the admiral ordered them to assemble. "We just got ordered to meet him here."

Suddenly, the admiral Morrison himself entered the room and every one there snapped to attention and gave him a salute as he passed. "At ease, Gentlemen." he said, as he made his way to the front of the room and began to speak. "A few hours ago, there was an attack on the Republic senate on Corusant." that statement got everyone's attention Immediatetely.

"An attack?" Mary asked the commanding officer. "Who was behind it?"

"Was it the CIS?" asked the demolition expert.

"No, it was not the Confederacy. But 3 marines were killed during the attack." the admiral said grimly, "They were apart of a protection detail for our ambassador on Corusant. The attack occurred while he was in meeting with the senator from Riloth. The marines were killed during the rescue attempt so save the hostages."

"So who was behind it?" Daniel spoke up, allowing what he had been told to sink in.

"From what the Republic had said, it is this man." Morrison said, as the lights in the room dimmed and the holographic image of an humanoid alien with blue-green skin and red eyes came up. "His name is _Cad Bane _and from what out intelligence knows about him, he is a bounty hunter and a deadly one at that. It was him and his posse that attacked the senate and killed our marines."

"What was the reason for the attack?"

"It is believed that the attack was an attempt to have this ma... person freed from prison." suddenly another image came up, this time it was of a creature that looked like a gigantic slug and it had purple skin with tattoos drawn all over his body. "His name is Ziro and he had been jailed for quote 'cimes against the Republic.'"

"Let me guess, our job is to hunt down this giant space slug for our Republic allies?" Raymond asked, amused at the prospect of 4 highly skilled Spartan IV's going after a giant slug that looked like he could barely move on his own. "Should we pack salt?"

"Not quite." Morrison replied, "Ziro is the Republic's problem, we are going after the rat bastard that killed our marines! I want everyone to suit up and assembled at hanger by 6, you will be transferring to the destroyer _Johnathan Price _for this mission. I expect everyone to be ready to move out at 2100 hours. Dismissed!"

"SIR YES SIR!" the Spartans barked back, before exiting the room and making their way to the armory to prepare for their mission.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Senator Chuchi sat in her seat in a stunned silence, it was just a few minutes ago that the young Pantoran had received news about the attack on the senate building and she just could not believe what she had heard. Some one had not only managed to attack what was supposed to be thee most secure city in the entire galaxy, but they had also taken the senate hostage and killed a number of people in the process.

But what really hit home for Riyo was the fact that she was supposed to be in the senate on that very same day, but she had chosen to join the Republic's delegation that was headed to the Worth system. Originally she had planed not to go and stay on Corusant to finish her work, but if it were not for her friend Padme Amidald she would more than likely been in the cross hairs of some psychopathic murderer.

Now in a stunned silence, the young Pantoran could only think about people that had been killed during that attack. Most notably the 3 Terrans that were killed during the gun battle that happened. It was at that moment that her thoughts immediately turned to the handsome Terran that she had met just a few hours ago. Ever since she had met the naval officer, her mind had been a washed with thoughts about him and how he looked in his uniform. Of how his deep brown eyes peered down at her when they first met. They looked so stern yet they were so gentle.

"Are you alright, Senator?" a voice said, bringing the senator out of her daydream. When she looked, Riyo saw the small holographic image of a beautiful young woman with long hair and was dressed in attire similar to a lab coat. She was the planet's monitory artificial intelligence, _Serina._

Now Serina was no ordinary artificial intelligence, for you see, before she became the AI that was responsible for the monitoring and operations of the planet's infrastructure and central computer, she was at one time assigned to a UNSC colony ship during the Covenant war, the _Spirit of Fire. _Some how she had avoided going rampant while the vessel was making its long voyage back to UNSC space by going inactive for the last 40 plus years they were in space.

Originally, there were plans to have her deactivated once she got back to Reach, but the crew of the Spirit of Fire objected to this seeing that she had created a strong friendship with a number of them over the years. So instead of being deactivated, the UNSC thought that it would be best to retire the AI to the agricultural colony of Bounty, seeing that there was a need for such an AI to help with the operations of the colony. She could not have been any happier.

Senaor Chuchi stared at the small figure for a moment before she replied, "I... I am fine. Just a little bit overwhelmed from the news back home, that's all."

"Are you sure?" the AI inquired, "Because I sensed that your heart rate went up as well as your hormonal level as well."

If Chuchi was not blue, one could see the young senator start to blush. "Uh... that is kind of personal. Are all Terran AI's so alert to these thing?"

"I am sorry that I startled you." Serina said in a apologetic tone, "But as this planet's monitoring AI, it is my duty to monitor the health of all diplomatic VIP's. If you want I could stop."

"No No... it is alright." Riyo told the holographic image on her desk. "I... just need to be alone with my thoughts for now."

"What is his name?" Serina asked with a small smile on her lips. The comment caught the Pantoran female off guard, causing her to almost fall out of her chair. "Wha... what makes you think I am think about... thinking like that!?" she exclaimed.

"If it is one thing that has fascinated me about human, is there need for relationships. Obviously you are not human but yet you are experiencing the same kind of emotions one has when they have met some one that they have a sort of attraction to." the female AI explained.

Riyo Chuchi was floored to say the very least, an artificial intelligence had not only pointed out that she was day dreaming, but she was also daydreaming about a guy. The young Pantoran had to wonder if Serina was part Jedi. "Is it that obvious?" she asked in a defeated tone. The AI nodded with a slight smile before she replied,

"I have had a long time to practice reading facial expressions."

"In that case, his name is... Daniel Stepson."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Holding a low orbit above a nameless planet somewhere in the outer rim, the _UNSC Johnathan Price _ held its position. On board, a quartet of Spartan IV's made their way into the hanger deck of the Jacob Keys-class destroyer, the hallway echoing their every step as they were now dressed in full _ MJOLNIR power armor_. Each Spartan was armed with the standard _M6H 'MAGNUM' _pistol, as well as the _BR85CG _battle rifle, which was an forth generation _BR85. _The only major difference being that unlike its previous incarnations, this weapon was basically a mini rail gun and carried a 150 round clip seeing that the bullets did not need casings to hold propellant (gunpowder).

But as they walked, they each held their own individual weapons that were chosen because of each individual's specialty. Jack carried a _M41 SSR6 _rocket launcher, which the rest of the team thought was a little bit overkill because of the nature of the mission. But still thought it would be useful if the situation called for it.

Mary, though being the team's medic, still carried extra clips for herself as well as the rest of the team. She also carried an extra _Magnum _as well as a _M45E shotgun. _Raymond decided to carry an _ARC-920 'Railgun',_which although only fired one round at a time, it still was able to dish out a serious amount of damage to any target.

Daniel, being the team's sniper and all carried _an SRS-99-5S sniper rifle _on his back. Which was capable of breaching both energy shielding, as well as high density armor while still retaining exceptional accuracy. Trinity was ready for a fight and was dressed to kill.

Soon, the quartet came upon 4 cylinders that were lined up against the hull. Without missing a step, all walked up the steps leading to said cylinders and entered them, taking there places at the controls. For the next few minutes, the hanger bay crew made their final checks, making sure that everything was were it was supposed to be and what not when finally an alarm signaled them to clear the area.

Suddenly, hatches at the bottom of the tubes opened up and entry vehicles that were within them shot out at a high rate of speed and towards the planet's atmosphere. For the first minute or so, the 4 streamlined entry vehicles fell at a high rate of speed, their hulls starting to glow orange because heat being generated outside at the time. Then just as they cleared the upper atmosphere, small shoots popped out of the top of each craft. Causing them to slow down quite a bit, but not enough to ensure them a safe land.

But the goal was not to ensure a soft landing, but instead it was to allow the vehicles inside each cylinder a chance to exit the entry vehicle. For all of a sudden the outer casings fell away to revealed 4 craft that were similar in to the infamous Covenant _'Ghost' _rapid assault vehicle. Breaking away from the entry vehicles, the 4 craft flew off with Trinity team in control of them.

Target, a bounty hunter name Cad Bane. Operation Apache had begun.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_**A/N: **The infomation i got about the weapons . I had to "Tweek" the weapons a bit seeing that the story is set 50 + years after the end of the Covenant war so PLEASE don't be too critical about them! _

_More to come so stat tuned! _


	9. Cad's Bane

_**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but i mainly wanted to focus on this one mission, so yea. Also I may not be able to update as fast as i would like in the coming months because of some classes i will be taking as well as work, but i will update when i can so stay tuned. _

_ONE MORE THING! I also did a crossover a while ago called "Battlefeild: Bad Senshi!" so you gave give that a read for the time being if you like. But enough of this... on to the STORY! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Cad's Bane ] **_

"Beast, do you have anything?" Raymond asked his team's sniper and second in command, as he and the rest of Trinity team hid in a some what large tree that overlooked the nearby wreckage of an crashed star ship. It had been several hours since Trinity had been dropped off on the nameless planet somewhere on the outer rim of the galaxy, on a mission to hunt down and capture a notorious and deadly bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane. Who lead an attack on the senate building on Corusant which caused the the deaths of 3 UNSC marines who were in the building at the time. Both the UNSC and the TUG wanted justice for the deaths of the 3 marines and were not about to let some some hired gun get away with murder.

From what the C.B.M.I was able to gather from there network of contacts through out the galatic underworld, Cad Bane was in a class all his own. The Duros male had earned a name and reputation for himself over the short amount of time he had been active in the galaxy as being a cold blooded, ruthless and fearsome individual who's only loyalty was to the highest bidder, and he used is reputation and ill gotten wealth to his advantage. He would normally work alone, though if the situation called for it he would assemble a team to aid him in his missions and he was not known for making any mistakes. Cad Bane was a special individual and as a result, a special means of capturing him was needed. Hence Trinity Team was sent in to capture him.

Intelligence had said that despite his nomadic lifestyle as a bounty hunter, Bane had a base of operations located on a unnamed planet somewhere in the outer rim. A planet that Trinity team was now on. The planet itself was basically covered in one giant swamp/marsh land, while it's atmosphere was best described as humid. Massive mangrove trees covered the landscape created a canopy that blocked out the sun, while a proverbial fog limited visibility on the ground to only a few meters. Daniel (Beast) shrugged a bit and replied, "Just barely. I have the wreckage in sight on thermal but this fog is screwin' with it."

"Can you make out anything at all?" the team's commander asked his sniper. Daniel began to scan the wreckage of the downed freighter a little more closely, adjusting his scope to compensate for the fog. Suddenly, the image of a some what small space craft came into view.

"Hold on sir!" Daniel spoke up, "I have a vessel, the thermal says it's still warm. Not to long since it arrived."

"Perfect." Raymond replied, a plan quickly beginning to form in his head. From what they could tell, they was only one real way into that vessel but chances were that Cad had more that one way off that vessel. Plus, there was no telling just what surprises awaited them once they entered the ship. They had been warned that Cad Bane was crafty and he would be ready to deal with any kind of attack that came his way. Then again, how do you plan for an attack from 4 battle ready Spartan IV's? Taking a deep breath, Raymond spoke up and said "Here's the plan..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

Within the wreckage of the once mighty and proud freighter, a lone figure stood by a table with a small scowl forming on his blue, reptile like face. It was just a few days ago that he, along with a small group of bounty hunters/mercenaries stormed the Republic senate in an attempt to free his former employer from prison. When the attack commenced everything went according to plan. The building's internal security system was shut down, hostages were taken quickly, the demands were made and were met. Everything was going smoothly, that is until one of his so called henchmen did something stupid and attacked a group of Terran solders that were in the building at the time.

What happened next was nothing short of a disaster. The Terran solders began to fire back at their would be attacker and chased him back to the area where the hostages were taken as well as where 2 more of his group were. A serious fire fight broke out and 3 of the Terran solders were killed, but they managed to kill his men in the building and successfully rescued the senators that were there. By this time though, Ziro had been freed and he along with Bane and the remainder of his team had managed to escape,but now there was an problem. Thanks to his idiotic team mate, the Terran were now more than likely to come looking for him.

He had heard a number of rumors that the Terran intelligence agency had a number of bounty hunters and mercenaries in their pocket and there was good possibility that any one of them could come after him. It was not like Cad was afraid, he was the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy and there was no one that could even come close to matching his skill. But there was still the possibility that on the next job he took where he would have to assemble a new team to complete, one, maybe even two of his would be team mates would be on the Terran's payroll and they just might take the opportunity to cash in on his expense. Then again he would do the same thing if the money was good enough.

Either way, the best thing to do at this moment was to lay low for a bit and let the heat die down before he would accept any more jobs. He had enough money to last him a while, enough supplies stashed away to survive a few months and besides, no body else knew about his secret hideout on this planet. Just who would be this far out in the outer rim of the galaxy any way?

He soon got the answer to his question when a large explosion rocked his hide out, knocking him out of his chair and onto the hard metallic floor with a thud. Some one had found him!

Not wasting any time, the Duros bounty hunter shot up and scrambled to his feet. Reaching for his side arms that were laying on the ground near the table, Bane prepared himself for what he thought were a group of mercenaries. Suddenly there was another explosion that ripped open the wall that was across from him, nearly throwing him back, but some how he stood his ground. Bane thought that he would have been facing down a large number of mercenaries or bounty hunters, what else could it have been doing so much damage to his home. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw coming through the smoke and flame that was once his wall.

Monstrous, that was all he could think as he saw the two figures approach him. The were at least 7 feet tall and they were dressed in armor that he had never seen before. The weapons they carried were nothing like he had ever seen before, yet there was a familiarity to them. But the one thing that really stood out were the gold colored visors that were looking directly at him. For the first time in a very long while, the cold blooded bounty hunter knew fear.

"Cad Bane!" one of the creatures boomed out, " you are under arrest on charges of terrorism! We are taking you in!"

"Not likely..." the Duros bounty hunter replied coolly, as he brought his weapons up ans began to fire his pistols at the pair. At first he thought that he would have quickly eliminated the pair concidering that he had fired at them from point blank range. But to his absolute shock and horror, the demons had personal shield generators as his shots were only absorbed by it, causing a briliant glow.

"We have orders to bring you in alive. Give up now or else!" the other armored demon spoke up, "Make this easy on yourself and just give up."

Cad only growled in anger, as he looked on at his two tormentors. There was no way that he was going to be taken out by a pair of armored goon, he was going to get out of there. Jumping backwards, the bounty hunter landed near a small chest and quickly grabbed two grenades from within it. Suddenly, the threw them at his attackers and there was a bright flash of light that blinded and stunned them for a moment. Just long enough for Cad Bane to escape down a near by hall way.

As he ran the bounty hunter could not help but to wonder just who were his attackers. Just who were they? They did not look like any solders that the Republic had, were they apart of some new group that they had? Were they even apart of the Republic? He would have time to figure out all that later, right now his main priority was to get out of there on his ship and once he got away, he would figure out just who it was that attacked him and make them pay dearly.

Finally, he exited his once home and began to make a mad dash towards his vessel. He was home free, he could taste it, but just as he was about to enter his craft, the was a cracking sound from a distance, followed by a burning sensation and sharp pain in his right leg. Causing the bounty hunter to fall back into the muddy soil with a scream, the pain was just too unbearable. Cad tried to get back up and climb into his craft, only to realize what had just happened to him and when he did, the fearless bounty hunter went into shock. For where his right knee and lower leg use to be, there was only know a mangled fleshy wound and his lower leg was gone.

"Well that stopped him." the now wounded bounty hunter heard a voice say, as he saw two familiar figures walk up to him.

"Go ahead! Finish me off!" Cad said defiantly, showing absolutely no fear at his assailants. But inwardly he was more that terrified of meeting his maker in such a horrific way.

"Not today, mi amigo." Raymond said with a emotionless tone in his voice. "The UNSC have special plans for you and trust me, you go wish that we killed you."

"Daniel!" Jack called into his helmet's communicator, " Good shot! Target is down, I repeat Target is down! Tell Mary to get her kit ready."

"Understood, Daniel out." Daniel replied, as he lifted his head off his sniper rifle and stood up. A satisfied grin forming on his face.

Within a few minutes, Trinity team had re assembled in front of what was left of Cad Bane's hide out. Despite his objections Bane's severed limb was looked at and treated by Mary, while Daniel, Jack and Raymond began to comb through the old freighter in search of any thing of value the C.B.M.I., as well as placing charges so that the hull could not be used in the future.

Finally it came time to leave the planet and return to the destroyer in orbit. For the return trip the Spartans would be using the same vehicles they used to land on the planet, the _M324 rapid assault vehicle or "Pegasus."_ Which was basically a variant of the Ghost used by the Covenant during the war. After unceremoniously shoving the wounded bounty hunter into a small compartment in one of the vehicles, the rest of Trinity team boarded their craft and began to fly off towards the transport that would take them the rest of the way to their ship in orbit. Then about 2 minutes after taking off, a massive explosion rocked the area as a large mushroom cloud suddenly appeared where the wreck of the freighter once was.

Operation Apache was over, mission accomplished.


	10. Engagements

_**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Warning! a touch of fluff. _

_Also, i am looking for some one who could do a poster for this story for me. Please Personal Message me if you are interested. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[Engagements]**_

"So... you are the legendary Cad Bane, am I right?" Lt. Joesph Roberts of the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence asked his "guest", as he walked slowly around them and read some files that he had opened in his hands. Cad Bane for his part just remained silent, as he silently tried to find a way to break out of the restraints that were holding him the cold metal chair that he was in.

"Oh... and don't waste your time, you will sooner rip out your arm first before those clamps will open." the CBMI agent told his prisoner calmly, "And besides, I doubt you would get very far with your missing... appendage. I must say, you have one hell of a rap sheet. Wanted on over 75 worlds, you've been linked to over a dozen major assassinations on outer rim worlds, hundreds of kidnappings for ransom. I am truly impressed with your work mister Bane."

"Where am I!" the bounty hunter demanded angrily, "I demand you release me at once!"

"Or what?" Roberts replied with a slight chuckle, "You will kill me right? You will make me beg you to kill me? Let me tell you something alright?, I... make the demands here... I …. am in control... I make the rules now and if you play ball, I can ensure that you get one of the better cells at our Scylla prison colony. Now, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Piss off, Terran dog!" Cad spat out, "I have nothing to tell you!"

"I think it in your best interest that you do play ball." Roberts told his prisoner, "There are negatives."

"Piss off you kriff!" Cad shouted at the Terran officer in a defiant tone. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you!"

"Very well..." Roberts trailed off, as he held up a small device in his right hand and pressed a small button.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the wounded bounty hunter screamed in agony, as hundreds of volts of electricity swept through out his body. Roberts only looking on with a emotionless face, as bolts of blue energy crackled and popped as it went through the bounty hunter.

"Now do you see why it is a good thing to cooperate?" The CBMI agent asked in almost a teasing tone. "Now... first question. What is your relationship with the CIS leaders?"

"I already told you, you kriff... I..." but before the bounty hunter could reply, another jolt of electricity went through his body. Causing the alien to scream once again, all the while Roberts just stood there shaking his head in disapproval.

"Something tells me that we are going to be good friends for a while..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

News about Operation Apache broke two days after the raid. From the information that was given by the Terran government the destroyer,UNSC Johnathan Price, had managed to track the bounty hunter's vessel to a planet somewhere in wild space. When he was located a group simply known as _Trinity, _landed on the planet and after a brief gun battle, the bounty hunter was no more.

Of course no one needed to know that Bane was now the _"guest"_ of the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence, or that he was currently being subjected to questionable interrogation methods to gain information from him. As far as the rest of the universe was concerned, Cad Bane was dead and he was gone for good. Once again the Terrans had bloodied their talons and proved that they were truly a fore to be reckoned.

About a week after the attack on the Senate and the apparent "death" of Cad Bane, the Embassy of the Terran Union on Corusant held it's annual Ambassador's ball which celebrated the 22 years of official diplomatic relations between the Terran Union and the Galactic Republic. It was something that the embassy did every year and it was a great opportunity for a number of Republic worlds to interact and socialize with the Terran government and it was thee social event of the Corusant calender.

This year was different though because of the current conflict that was taking place, as a number of senators that had been there in the past were now apart of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and were now absent. As a result, a number of familiar faces were not there that night and it was a fact that had not been lost to every one in attendance that night. But the thing that really made the night stand out was the fact that at the beginning of the ceremony there was a small memorial service that was held in honor of the 3 marines that were killed during the events of last week and there was no doubt that a number of the senators owed their lives to the trio. A number of them had even sent personal messages to the families of the deceased marines and pledged to help them in any way possible.

Another thing that made the night stand out were the presence of a number of UNSC personnel at the event. Most notably, were the presence of 4 UNSC personnel that were dressed black Class- A uniforms and they were a bit taller than most of the Terrans solders that were there. They also seemed to be quite content with just staying by themselves near the buffet table and sampling the food.

"Why did the brass even agreed to have us here in the first place?" Jackson asked in annoyance, as he fidgeted with the collar of his Class-A ODST uniform.

"I honestly don't know." Mary replied, as she too looked like she was uncomfortable in her dress blacks. "Why are we even here in the first place?"

"Apparently it was on request by the Republic Chancellor himself." Raymond explained, "Apparently he wanted to personally congratulate the ones who dealt with this Cad fellow."

"But I thought that the brass did not agree to the meeting?" the demolition expert asked his commander, still fidgeting with his uniform. "Man this thing is uncomfortable!'

"They did." Daniel replied, as he took a sip of his drink. "But no one knows that we are Trinity and besides, I always wanted to see this 'city planet' I have heard about."

"I thought I heard your voice." Daniel heard some one say behind him. Curious, the Spartan IV turned to see just who it was that had spoken to him and when he did, his jaw instantly hit the floor and his eyes fell out of his head.

Now standing before him and dressed in a formal gown that seemed to hug every major feature of her build was the senator from Pantora, _Riyo Chuchi. _The alien senator that he had met about a week ago."It is nice to see you again, Daniel" the amber eyed senator said with a smile, her long light purple hair swaying freely down her back.

"Nice to see you again, Senator." Daniel replied, " And I must say, you look fantastic tonight." The senator smiled and replied,

"Thank you, and I must admit, you look quite.. handsome in your suit as well. And please, call me Riyo."

"Sooooo... Daniel." Mary spoke up, a mischievous look forming on her face. "Who is you... friend?"

" Everyone, this is senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora." Daniel replied, a hint of embarrasment in his voice because of the attention he was getting.

"How did you two meet?" Raymond spoke up, a grin also forming on his face. This time though, it was Riyo who answered and said, "We met back on your colony of Bounty. He asked if he could sit next to me on a bench and began to talk."

"He did now?" Jackson replied, enjoying the fact that his friend was starting to change color..

"Yes he did," Riyo answered with a smile, " and I must say... he is quite the charmer."

"Really?" the 3 members of Trinity team exclaimed in a amused tone, no noticing that their friend has starting to turn a deep shade of red."

"Yes he is. Daniel, would you like to accompany me to the balcony?" the senator asked the Spartan that she was infatuated with. Wanting to avoid any more embarrassing questions and looks friends, Daniel agreed as he took Riyo's hand and lead her out to the balcony.

"If I did not know any better," Jackson began, "I would swear that the senator has a thing for our Beast."

"You noticed it to?" Mary replied, "Did you see how she was looking at him?"

"Did you see how he reacted when he saw her?" Raymond added, "I think it is more than likely that our Beast and the senator have certain feelings for one another."

"How do you know that, sir?" Mary asked her team leader.

"Because I acted the very same way when I first met my wife." the Spartan IV replied, as he saw the couple head onto the balcony. "And I mean you really can't help it who you fall in love with. Even if they are another species or even from another galaxy."

"Very true." Jackson replied, "Although I have to wonder."

"Wonder what, Jacks?"

"If that senator has a friend."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Cad Bane did not know where he was, or just how long he had been there. It had felt like it had been weeks since he had become the unwilling guest of the U.N.S.C's intelligence unit, and his days had been filled with nothing but endless interrogations coupled with intense electroshock treatments and other forms of 'interrogation' methods. Even as he laid motionless in his cell, the Duros could still feel the bolts of electricity flowing through his body. That stinging, burning sensation that would seem to tear his body apart every time he did not answer their questions correctly. That sensation would forever haunt him.

But noting could compare to what those blasted Terrans did to him when they thought he was still holding out on them. A horrible treatment that made the once fearless bounty hunter scream in horror every time they strapped him to that cold metal table. The sound that their machine made as they literally probed his mind, it was a sound that he learned to fear very quickly in the time he had spent in this Terran prison. He had been humiliated and violated in ways that he could not even begin to imagine.

It was true what his captor had said to him on the planet, Bane really wished that they had killed him.

Suddenly, the metal door to his cell opened and the one person that was responsible for all his pain and grief appeared in front of him. Cad's blood began boil as the Terran came towards him, oh how much he would to kill him right now.

"Cad boy! Time to go. We have arrived at Scylla." Roberts told the now broken shell that was Cad Bane. "Come on! Time to go go go!"

Knowing that any outburst right now could cause him more pain, Bane slowly got up from his bed and hobbled to the wheel chair that his host had so generously given him to use. "There you go! Now time to meet your new home." His Terran tormentor said in a almost cheerful tone. Cad hated that man.

As the duo made their way through the deserted hallways, Cad could only fantasize about killing this man called Roberts. This Terran dog had done so much to him, made him feel a pain in a way that he did not even know existed. When he finally escaped that Terran prison, Cad made a mental note to drop in on his new 'friend' and make him feel the same pain as he did. Oh will he make him feel pain...

Finally the pair arrived at the airlock which would lead Cad Bane to his new home. "Here we are Cad boy! Scylla."

"I'm gonna kill you." Cad said in a venomous tone, as his chair entered the airlock. "I am going to escape you little prison and when I do I shall hunt you down and kill you and every one else you hold close to you! I will make wish that you killed me when you had the chance!"

"You know... it is funny that you said that." Roberts replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.. "You see, I have not been fully truthful to you." and with that statement the door to the airlock closed shut, trapping the still defiant Duros.

"Then what was it you did not tell me, Terran?" Cad Bane asked the Terran, as he looked at him through the airlock's window. He soon got his answer when the outer airlock doors opened, Cad only had enough time to scream in horror, before he and his wheelchair were sucked out into the dark , cold void that was space.

"There is no Scylla station." Roberts said to himself, as he presses the control panel had closed the outer airlock doors. Before he turned right around and made his way back to the ship's bridge.

A few minutes later, the _Cloak and Dagger _opened a slip space rupture and began it's long voyage to it's next mission. Leaving the lifeless body of the once mighty Cad Bane to drift all alone in the empty space between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. His face forever frozen in time with a look of horror and fear.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Well i guess that is it for old Cad Bane, but there is still more to come. As always please read and review and thank you :)_


	11. Blind Man's Bluff

_**A/N: **Okay, i know this is a short chapter, but there was not really all that much to write. It is mainly dialouge anyway. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Blind Man's Bluff ]**_

Located deep in the mountains about forty miles outside the city of New Plymouth, was the headquarters and main military facility of the UNSC ground forces based within the Worth system, _Fort Ragno. _ Located between two ridges within the Titan mountain range west of the Worth System Capital city and covering just over _750,000 acres, Ragno_ was home to a combined number of 90,000 _UNSC Army _and _Marine corp_ personnel and was responsible for the defense of New Plymouth, as well as the cities of Saint Thomas and New Saigon against ground assaults .

From the outside the Fort was an impressive sight to behold in its own right, as the mountain range that surrounded the base created a natural barrier of solid rock and made it impossible for anyone to attack it directly from the ground. While numerous anti-aircraft batteries and surface to air missile silos dotted the mountain range above the base at stratigec points, making an aerial attack all but suicidal. In short, Fort Ragno was more like a fortress. But what was seen on the outside , compared to what was going on on inside the base itself. Or rather, inside the mountains that surrounded it.

Over the years, the UNSC had begun to tunnel out the mountain range and expand the base. Creating secret road ways that lead out of the mountains, as well as creating a number of chambers that held mass drivers and other orbital defense systems. It was no question that Ragno was built to be and quite possibly was an fortress.

But today, Ragno would be the location of what would be thee most important meeting to take place among the top brass of the UNSC and the Worth System colonies, in regards to the Galactic Civil war that was raging within the Andromeda Galaxy.

Sitting behind a large conference table was the supreme commander of the UNSC forces in the Worth System, Admiral Alexander Morrison. A native of Sargasso that had been living in the Worth System for the last 20 years and was the one who had lead the task force that destroyed the Trade Defense Force fleet over Naboo during Operation Just Cause. Next to him was the head of the Worth System colonial administration and Governor of Worth, Alexia Hikari. Who prior to becoming the Governor General of the Worth System was the ambassador to Naboo for a few years.

They were joined via video link, by the President of the Terran Union as well as the Joint Chiefs of staff who were either on Earth or on Reach.

"The situation in Andromeda is starting to deteriorate, I am afraid." Governor Hikari began, "This civil war is starting to tear the galaxy apart, from what I have learned from our consulates on a number of Confederacy and Republic worlds, there are reports of massive food shortages due to blockades by both feuding parties."

"And I am also afraid that our merchant vessels are no longer immune to this war as well" Admiral Morrison added, "In recent months a number of our merchant vessels have been forced to turn around because of the blockades. But I think the biggest problem is coming from the outer rim planets. Since both sides are too busy with fighting each other, piracy has become a major problem. Just last week their were three incidents involving our ships and pirates."

"Make sense," Admiral Ross replied. "When the cat is away the mice shall play and it appears that the pirates of the outer rim seem to be benefiting from the lack of regular patrols, thanks to this war."

"And apparently, they are not the only ones who are benefiting from this war as well." the head of the C.B.M.I spoke up, "From what our internal assets have been able to gather, both the mega corporations within the Confederacy have seen a major surge in their income since the start of the war. The Confederacy needs droids and they are more than happy to provide them, all for a certain price that is."

"Well that ain't exactly breaking news, General Chernof." Morrison replied, unimpressed by the general's statements.

"But it is when you compare it with recent debates in the Confederacy parliament." the Russian general informed him. "In recent months on Raxus, there had been calls from a number of of members to seek peace with the Republic and cut back on the amount of these 'Droids' as they call them, as well as to focus more on dealing with their own internal problems. But the Mega corporations would insist that they need as much droids as they can to win the war, even though on several occasions they were in a position to negotiate peace."

"It is like they want this war to go one no matter how many people get hurt or lose their lives." the president replied in a somber tone.

"It is the same situation in the Republic." Hikari spoke up, "The Republic Senate have approved to on numerous occasions to pump more and more money into the creation of more clones. Sometimes even diverting funds from other sectors to pay for their clone army."

"It's like both sides want this war to continue no matter what." St Clair replied. "But what I really want to know is what will happen to these massive armies once the war ends."

"That is what on the minds of many senators on both sides of the battle lines." Hikari told the president. A statement that caught St. Clair's attention, as she asked "Their are 'grumblings' within both camps, as it were?"

"Indeed." Hikari replied, "Apparently there are quarters in both the Republic and the Confederacy that are none too happy with how the war is going or being handled, especially within the Confederacy. Many of the worlds that has joined the Confederacy, joined because they thought that the Republic had become too corrupt for it's own good an they wanted to be apart of a government that cared about them. But instead they got a government that is just as corrupt as the Republic they are against."

"Kind of ironic when you think about it." the president said to the group. "But back to the question about these people having these large armies, is there a possibility that once this conflict is over that either the Republic or the Confederacy may consider us as a threat and may actually become a threat to us?"

"It is possible." Admiral Ross replied, "Both sides have created literally thousands of vessels. Either side basically out number us 3-1 and could crank out ships at an impressive rate. The only advantage we have is that we have more experience in space combat."

"There is also the matter with the Sangheili." St Clair added, to which every one there began to scowl. Even though it was common knowledge that the Covenant war was a result of a lie told by the Prophets and that the Sangheili were nothing more than pawns in their sick plans, there were still many humans that still distrusted the species that had almost brought them to the brink. There were still those that were willing to forgive the Sangheili but as far as the rest of humanity was concerned, they were no better than the Covenant _"Jackals" or "Brutes". _

"What about those Split lips?" Morrison asked, not even making an attempt to hide his dislike of the species.

"Admiral Morrison, I would ask that you keep your views about the Sangheili to yourself and focus on the meeting at hand." St. Clair chided the Admiral. "Need I remind you, if it were not for the Sangheili we would not be having this discussion. In any case I have been on the line with the Sangheili high council and they have pledged their support for us if war should break out."

"Our best bet right now should be to capitalize on the growing sentiment within both the Republic and the CIS." Chernof interjected, "Although there are grumblings in both parties, I suggest that we focus on the CIS."

"Why the CIS?" Admiral Morrison asked the general.

"Because in recent months Chancellor Palpatine has slowly begun to take full control of the Republic. He has been taking steps to grant himself absolute power under the guise that it is for the benefit of the war effort. True we did the same thing during the Covenant war but he has his fingers in every thing."

"So what are you saying? That the Republic is slowly coming under the control of a closet dictator?" Governor Hikari asked in almost a fearful tone. Chernof just nodded a bit and replied "It is just speculation, but that could be the case. Either way, it would still be easier to gain ground in the Confederacy."

"Well if that is the case, we have to do something. Either to end this war quickly or prevent a possible enemy from becoming a threat." Admiral Ross stated to the group, realizing that the task a head of them was easier said than done.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we should call it a day." St. Clair stated. "I think it would be best that we take some time to figure this one out before we meet again and I am very certain that we all have other pressing matters to tend to."

The other members of the meeting agreed to reconvene in a few days time to continue to discuss the matter at hand and after a few more words, everyone signed off.

But no sooner after the screen went blank on his end, the head of the CBMI quickly reestablished communications with one of his senior agents stationed within the Andromeda galaxy.

"Yes general." Roberts said, as he saw the image of his commanding officer appear on the screen.

"Ah, Robert!" Chernof said warmly. "I want to thank you personally for the work you did on your recent case. The information that you gained from that Cad fellow turned out to be very valuable."

"Thank you general." the spook replied, " But I doubt that you called just to congratulate me."

"Indeed, I want you to try and gather as much information as you can about Chancellor Palpitine." General Chernof ordered, "There is something about him that just does not feel right. Also, I have contacted our man on Raxus. When his mission is done he will contact you and you shall meet him when he does. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Roberts replied.

"Good, Chernof out." and with that, the communication feed ended. Leaving the head of the CBMI all alone at his desk and in deep thought.


	12. The Togruta Affair

**_A/N: _**_Just a bit of fair warning, this chapter is a bit of a diversion but it's events will have an effect on the rest of the story._

_Also, a new class of warship appears as well. so i hope you guys like it._

**_[ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] _**

_**[ The Togruta Affair ]**_

Sitting within the confines for his quarters on board the _UNSC Reach _admiral Alexander Morrison was at his hard wood desk, as he went through the daily reports he received from the many officers he had under his command. Joining the UNSC Navy at the age of 21, the _Sargasso _native quickly rose through the ranks of the navy and by the time he was 36, he was in command of a frigate on patrol near the very edge of UNSC space.

Five years later in command of one of the new Jacob Keys-class destroyers, Morrison got his first taste of action when a Covenant loyalist fleet launched an attack on the colony of Harvest. It was during this battle that the then captain made a name for himself as being a ferocious fighter as well as a leader, when managed to coordinate fire from 6 other vessels to destroy a Covenant battle cruiser before it could open fire on the colony. His actions that day earned him the respect of a number of UNSC Brass, as well as a major factor in their decision to promote him to commodore, have him take command of the Andromeda task force and later the supreme commander of all UNSC forces in the Worth System.

As he sat and read his daily reports, the intercom on his table buzzed and a voice said, "Admiral, Captain Lear is here to see you."

"Send her in." Morrison replied, as he placed away some of the reports for later. Moments later, a woman in her late thirties and dressed in full captain's uniform entered the room and saluted as she said, "Captain Samantha Lear, reporting as ordered sir!"

"At ease, Captain. Have a seat." Morrison replied, as he motioned to the seat in front his desk. Nodding a bit, Lear took her seat as the admiral began to talk.

"Captain, are you familiar with a species known as the _Togruta_?" he asked the young female officer seated in front of him.

"I did have the pleasure of meeting a couple of them while my vessel was visiting Corusant." Captain Lear replied. Her vessel, a _The Johnathan Price _had actually been in orbit of the Republic capital for a few days and had secretly transported 4 Spartans to be apart of the Ambassador's ball that took place during that time "But I am not to familiar with the species as a whole. Why do you ask?"

"A few weeks ago the colonial administration was contacted by the governor of _Kiros, _a Togruta colony in the Expansion Region. Apparently they had been contacted by the leadership of the CIS and were told that their planet was going to be used as a base for their military. They have now asked for our help." the admiral explained.

"Us sir? But aren't the Togruta apart of the Republic?" the female captain asked the Admiral.

"The Government on there home world are, but the colony's governor contacted us directly for help."

"But why does not the Republic help their own people?"

"Because Kiros had allied themselves with the CIS when the war started." Morrison stated, "They joined up because they had basically been abandoned by the Republic at the beginning of the war. The CIS agreed to shelter them from if they joined the Confederacy, but it looks like that the CIS has turned tail on them as well."

"Sounds like they have been abandoned times 2." Lear commented.

"Indeed they have." the admiral replied, "That is why the TUG has decided to allow the colony to join the UNSC."

Lear could not believe what she had just heard, the TUG was about to allow a former Republic world to join the government. But what was really more shocking was the fact that the planet was populated with Togruta. " I really don't know what to say about that sir."

"I was the same when I first heard that they had agreed to do so." the admiral said, as he got up from his seat and picked up a small data pad from on his desk. "It will be announced that Krios will join the TUG in a couple days. This is where you come in."

"Me sir?"

"A task force is being assembled to be deployed to Kiros and its arrival should coincide with the press release." Morrison informed her.

"Let me guess, my ship is to be apart of this task force." Lear asked him.

"Close, you and your vessel will be leading the operation."

"Excuse me sir?" the young woman asked, a look of stunned disbelief forming on her face.

"Your ship, along with a number of other vessels will be heading to the Kiros system at 2200 hours tonight." he informed her, as he handed her the data pad that held the list of vessels that would be apart of her new command. One particular vessel caught her attention and it caused her to raise an eye brow.

"The _Enterprise, _sir?" captain Lear queried, as she pointed out the presence of one of the UNSC's super carrier in her task force. "Is command expecting some kind of confrontation when we arrive?"

Sighing heavily, Morrison got up from his seat and replied, "Intelligence reports that there was another government within the CIS that was more than eager to have the Togruta colony join the CIS. The _Zygerrians."_

"Why would these Zygerrians be so eager to have this particular planet join the CIS?"

"The Zygerrians are slavers." Morrison replied, disgust heavy in his voice as her spoke. "We believe that they were planing to 'take advantage' of Kiros being a member of the CIS. Recent reconnaissance missions within Zygerrian space have shown an increase in traffic activity in and around the Zygerrian home world."

"I am guessing that these slavers may not be too happy when they find out that their would be new slaves are now citizens of the Terran Union?"

"Well actually Kiros would be considered a "Territory" of the Union and it's population would be recognized as our nationals." Morrison explained, "But they would have the ability to govern themselves as they seem fit and rely on the UNSC for protection."

"In short they effectively become members of the TUG?" the destroyer captain asked the supreme commander. Morrison nodded and replied "More or less anyway. Your fleet shall be departing at 2200 hours, I suggest that you get back to your vessel and prepare for departure. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" Captain Lear replied, before she exited the admiral quarters and made her way back to the hanger bay to return to her vessel.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within a matter of hours, 12 vessels out of the UNSC's Andromeda first fleet has broken away from the main formation and were currently making their way out of the system under full impulse power. At the head of the formation was the squadron' s flag ship, _The UNSC Johnathan Price _and flanking the Jacob Keys-class destroyer were its sister ships, the _Omar Bradly _and _Sampson._

Behind them was the massive _UNSC Enterprise, _one of only 4 super carriers that were currently assigned to the Andromeda galaxy and was one ofe the newest _Rock of Gibraltar-class carries _to be built. Flanking it on either side were the new _"Battle of Thermopylae-class" _ battle cruisers _Prince of Whales _and _Wrath of God. _Both of which were a massive 3000 meters in length and armed with dual MACs which were able to fire a 900 tonne round at 75,000 kilometers per second, these new ships of the line were nicknamed "_Jeep Infinities" _

Bringing up the rear was the _United Nations Space Command Auxiliary (UNSCA) Port of Miami, _a converted colony ship which was now being used as a fleet tender/ resupply ship. It was one of the few vessels within the UNSC to have both military and civilian crew members on board. Finally, the destroyers _John Paul Jones, Ajax _and _Aizaki _rounded off the rear of the squadron.

On the bridge of the Johnathan Price, Captain Lear sat in her chair as she read the final reports to come in. Suddenly the holographic image of a middle aged man with a some what thick beard and dressed in a pair of cargo pants with a thick sweater and a beret with a small SAS insignia, appeared on the small console on the captain's chair.

"All ships have reported in and the fleet is ready to enter slip space on your command." the hologram said with a grizzled British accent.

"Thank you, Bravo." Lear said to the ship's A.I. "Tell the Fleet that we shall enter slip space in two minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." the hologram replied, before it vanished to carry out it's orders.

Soon the ships within the squadron moved into position and got ready to make the jump to slip space. Numerous ruptures appeared in front the cluster of ships before each one of them entered the portal. All of them en route on a mission to welcome the Terran Union's member.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Count Dooku... you must understand that we had a agreement and that you would provide us with slaves." _Queen Miraj Scintel _said with almost a pleading tone, as she exchanged words with the leader of CIS. "It was one of the reasons why we joined the Confederacy in the first place."

"Yes and I do understand how you feel right now, but the colonist made their decision clear and decided to join the Terran Union." The sith lord told the Zygerrian queen in a calm tone, but on the inside the count was more furious than anything. The Terran Union's announcement that the planet Kiros as well as its entire Togruta population of eighty million had agreed to become apart of the TUG had basically stunned both the Republic and the CIS.

This move could not have come at an worse time for Count Dooku, as he had promised the Zygerrian queen that her people's slaver empire would be rebuilt once he had managed to get the Togrutan governor to allow the CIS to "relocate" the entire population. But instead of taking the count's word that his people would be safe, the governor had actually gone to the Terrans for help and in the end they had now become under the dominion of the TUG and by extension, the UNSC. Which now meant that if either the CIS or the Republic made a move to invade the planet the UNSC would enter the conflict.

A move that could be disastrous of either side, seeing that neither the Republic or the Confederacy were in a position to fight a war on two fronts.

"The Terrans have no right to claim that planet as a colony!" The queen said in a harsh tone to Dooku. Usually a bad thing to do when dealing with a Sith lord.

"The Terrans did not claim the planet, your majesty." Dooku replied, secretly wishing that the queen was there in person and not in hologram form. "The Togruta willingly allied themselves with them. As far as I am concerned, the deal is off."

"I demand that you take back that planet at once!" Miraj demanded in an angrily, "As a member of the CIS... "

"You are in no position to be making demands!" Dooku replied sternly. "Your would be slaves are gone!"

"Fine... if you won't get our slaves back, then my people will!"

"That is highly ill advised, your majesty. The Terrans woulds have more than likely stationed a few of their warships in orbit. To engage them to be risking starting a war your people would not win." the count told the Queen, "And besides, I am very certain that the senate would agree to support a war just to regain your lost slaves, half of them do even want you in the CIS."

"Then my people will go it alone!" Miraj said firmly, "Consider the Zygerrian people no longer members of you Confederacy!" and with that, the link was cut and the hologram vanished. Leaving the count alone with his thoughts.

"A shame, they would have done so well in the empire..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_'Breaking News out of the Andromeda Galaxy. At 1100 hours, Earth Standard Time, the TUG has unanimously voted to declare war against the government of Zygerria. _

_The move comes after a fleet of Zygerrian vessels attacked the UNSC fleet stationed around the planet Kiros, demanding that the population of the planet belonged to them. In retaliation the fleet in orbit returned fire, resulting in the total destruction of the Zygerrian force. While the UNSCA Port of Miami and 2 other vessels were damaged during the exchange._

_Though the reason for the attack is still unknown, it is possible that the Zygerrians had originally intended to attack the planet and enslave the population, since the Zygerrian race are known for there slave trade. _

_Then in a shocking turn of events, the President of the Confederacy of Independent Systems announced that the Zygerrian government were no longer apart of the CIS and that they would support any form of action against the Zygerria. _

_It is said that a UNSC counter attack should begin within a matter of hours and we will bring you details as they develop. _

_For Galactic News Network, this is Paul Mayweather outside the TUG parliament building in Geneva.'_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Queen Scintel could have never foreseen the disaster she had caused for her people and their civilization, as she looked helplessly into the sky from her balcony. At this point in their history the Zygerrian should have had their massive slavery empire rebuilt and she would have been seen as the queen that had given birth to the second golden age for her people. But instead, she had sown the seeds of the own demise.

"Your majesty." a voice called to her from inside her room. The voice as it turned out belonged to one of her personal guards, the very few that had not abandon her at the twilight of their civilization's demise. "Your Majesty, did you call for me?"

"Ye... yes I did." the once proud queen replied, he voice betraying the fact that she felt nothing but sadness and fear. " I have one final act to decree and I want you to ensure that it happens."

"Yes your majesty." the loyal guard said with a bow.

"I... I want you to.. to ensure that all the slaves are released at once." Scintel told her guard, just barely bringing herself to say those words.

"Your majesty?"

"Just do it!" she snapped, not wanting to repeat her self. "At one your majesty." the now stunned guard replied, before giving one final bow and heading off to carry out his orders.

The queen could feel the tears begin to roll down her eyes, as she returned to her place on the balcony. It was her own arrogance that had cased what was happening around her, she had failed to realize that the galaxy had changed and the price for her failure was her people and their civilization. At one point she could not help but to wonder if this feeling of despair was the same feeling that many of her slave felt when they realized that all hope was lost and that there freedom was gone forever.

That was her only thought, as she saw the clouds in the sky part and the shapes of what were possibly Terran landing craft began to descend from the sky.


	13. A Night on Raxus

_**[ A Night on Raxus ]**_

The Terran-Zygerrian war was quite possibly thee shortest military operation that the United Nations Space Command had ever undertaken. Within forty-eight hours of the Terran Union's decision to declarate a state of war against the Zygerrian government, the UNSC had successfully invaded the Zygerrian home world and captured not only the planet's capital city, but the Zygerrian Royal Palace as well with little to no resistance.

The city had been abandoned by it's would be defenders hours before the UNSC transports carrying both Marines and UNSC Army Ranger units touched down on the city out skirts. The only thing that the joint Army and Marine corp units found when they entered the city were literally thousands upon thousands of freed slaves roaming about on the streets, some looking for food while groups of others were gathered around the bodies of their former Zygerrian masters. Apparently they did not get out of the city fast enough before their former slaves found them.

Among the Zygerrians found dead was Queen Miraj Scintel herself. Her mutilated body was found hanging from her balcony with her own whip wrapped arond her neck, apparently she too was unable to escape the wrath of her former slaves who proceeded to take out their revenge and hatred on her. There was no question in anyone's mind that the Queen died a slow, painful death.

With literally hundreds of thousands of slaves now freed, the TUG in a surprise move decided to give the newly freed population _refugee status _and allow them to be temporarily relocated to the colony of _Mesa _until they could be returned to their respective home worlds. While Zygerria itself was handed over to the Republic after it was requested by Chancellor Palpitine on the grounds that it was to prevent the Zygerrians from restarting their slave trade. It was clear to see that the once mighty and arrogant Zygerrian civilization had come to an end.

But while the entire galaxy was talking about the UNSC's actions against the despised and now disgraced Zygerrians civilization, they were all totally unaware that UNSC was already engaged in other activities what would have serious effects on the galaxy.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Lt. Joseph Roberts could not remember just when last he had avoided so many hours of sleep on any assignment that had in the past, as the CBMI officer went over a number of documents in regards to the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. It was only a couple weeks ago that he had been contacted by General Chernof himself and was handed his current assignment to gather as much intelligence as he can on the Republic leader.

For the first few days, Roberts began to read up on a number of files that he had managed to get his hands on via the Artificial Intelligence that had hacked the Corusant computer system one year ago. At first the chancellor's files looked what one would find about any politician that had risen to a place of prominence in any political body, his exploits, his service to the people of his home world of Naboo and other things of the sort.

But as time passed and the intelligence officer began to dig further into the chancellor's files, he began to notice that the kindly chancellor from Naboo had a few skeletons in his closet. Despite being born into nobility on Naboo, Palpatine had been force to change schools on a number of occations in his youth because of numerous run ins with the local authorities before he enrolled in the University of Theed and joined the Legislative Youth Program.

Another thing that the CBMI spook noticed about the Chancellor's past was that during his tenor at ambassador of Naboo, t his name had been brought up on a number of major scandals over the years. Yet some how he had managed to avoid being tarnished by them. Apparently Palpatine had an unbelievable run of luck, considering that some of these scandals would have more than likely ended his political carer for good.

It looked like that despite his some what turbulent past, there was not much about the Naboo native to raise any red flags an that was the case until Roberts came across a new article about Palpatine's family. Or rather, their disappearance while on a trip on the family's private yacht.

From what the article said, Palpatine was found in one of the yacht's escape pods drifting in space with no memory of how he had gotten there or what had happened to his family. But for some reason the investigation into the disappearance was called off when no evidence was found to link the then 17 year old noble with the disappearance and the incident was deemed as a result of a pirate attack. A statement that really caught the spook's attention.

Although it was highly possible that the Palpatine family may have run a fowl of some pirates, their were still many things that did not add up to the claim. For one thing Roberts knew that pirates did not normally attack vessels so far within the galactic core. Although incidents had been known to happen in the past, pirates were never known to attack privately owned yachts because it would draw too much attention to them.

Another thing that did not seem right about the incident was the fact that Palpatine was rather calm about the whole incident, considering that he had survived such an attack. It was like he was not even bothered by the fact that his family were quite possibly dead. It was very clear to Roberts that Chancellor Palpatine was not as kindly and humble as the rest of the galaxy thought of him to be.

Suddenly the intercom next to his desk crackled to life and a voice on the other end said, "This is captain So, we will be arriving on Raxus within 35 minutes."

"Thank you captain." the CBMI officer thanked the freighter captain, as he then proceeded to place away his data pad that contained all the files and notes that he had. Even though his assignment to gather information about the Chancellor was an important one, there was one other assignment he had that was just as important.

He was to meet with an CBMI agent that had been inserted onto the Confederacy's capital a few weeks after the war broke out. Apparently they had some new information about the Confederacy's war effort that the UNSC may find valuable, if not interesting. His job was to make contact with the operative to retrieve said information that they had and return it to the CBMI command. Normally such information would be transmitted via a special communications channel to a waiting Prowler in orbit, but some times it was best that if some one physically went in an retrieve either a data crystal or some other devise of the sort to ensure its safety.

As such Roberts was about to engage in one of thee more dangerous parts of his job, he was going to meet face to face with another operative like himself and retrieve what was quite possibly a valuable piece of information. Hopefully all will go well and the mission will go as according to plan. But in his line of work, missions like this rarely tend to do so.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Night had long since fallen within _Raxus City*_ as the _H.G.F. Odessa, _touched down in the city's main space port. The company that owned freighter, _Hughes Glomar Freight, _was one of only 2 Terran companies that were still able to do trade with both the Republic and the CIS due to the fact that many governments within the 2 feuding parties still relied on the services that the Terran companies provided. Officially it was known the Hughes Glomar Freight, or H.G. Freight was owned by a small business group in the Milky Way galaxy.

But unofficially, H.G. Freight was in reality a creation and was operated by the _Central Bureau of Military Intelligence._ Although it really was a serious freight company on the outside that made a profit, on the inside the CBMI would use company to move their agents within as well as other items in both Confederacy and Republic space. It was the CBMI's equivalent of _Air America. _

Right now though as the Odessa began to off load its cargo of dried food stuff it had transported from the agricultural colony of Bounty, no one seemed to notice one of the crew members slip away from the loading dock and head into the city

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

The streets of planet's capital were basically devoid of all life this late in the night, save for a few B1 battle droids that were on patrol and as well as a few Twi'leks that were ready to offer their "services" for a price. This was the atmosphere that the CBMI agent known as Roberts walked into, as he made his way to the pick up point to meet with the other agent assigned to the planet.

As he made his way through the deserted streets of the city, the spook could not help but to wonder just what it was that his counter part had that was so important that they would not transmit it to a Prowler. He just hope that it was, was worth the trouble and he would able to make it back to the Odessa before it was time for it to leave.

After a few minutes of walking Roberts came upon a park and sat on a small bench, as he waited for his contact to arrive. Suddenly a rather small droid that was about 3-4 feet tall and resembled a trash can with wheels came up to the CBMI agent, catching his attention almost immediately. At first he wondered just what this thing was doing out this late, he soon got his answer when the droid began to project a hologram in front of him and an life size image of a very curvacious Twi'lek wearing a skin tight outfit came into view and began to dance suggestively in front of him.

"Hey big boy..." the hologram said in a playful tone as she danced, "What settle for a hologram when you can have the real thing at the Kotar Palace? Where the party never ends."

Roberts was taken a back to say the very least, when he saw the figure in front of him. Their was even a little part of him that was tempted to "go and see the real thing" as it were. But he was soon brought back to reality when her heard the Twi'lek say, "So what do you want to know about the prince?"

That was the phrase he was told that the operative would use to contact him. Remembering what he was told Roberts replied, "No, but I would like to hear about the King's new crown."

Suddenly the Twi'lek stopped dancing and replied "I am guessing that you are the one that was sent to meet me?"

Roberts nodded a bit and replied "Indeed, the name is Roberts."

"My name is Yana, I am a CBMI intelligence gathering unit." the hologram announced.

"I was not aware that the bureau had AI's operating as field agents."

"There are, just not many of us." Yana explained. "You are here to collect the information that I have. Yes?"

"I am, but what is it that is so important?" Robert's asked the figure in front of him.

"I can not explain it to you here, but the CIS have been diverting both funds and materials to some kind of project." Yana replied, as a small compartment opened up in the droid and a data crystal popped out. "Here, this is everything I as able to get about the project, as well as other information in regards to the Confederacy leadership."

"Thank you." Roberts replied, as he took the data crystal and placed it in his pocket. But just as he did, he heard the familiar sound of a droid patrol approaching his location.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "A patrol. Got to get out of here."

"There is no time, but I have an idea. Follow my lead." Yana replied, as she started to dance once again and proceeded to give the CBMI spook a bit of a lap dance, just as the group of B1 battle droids came around the corner.

"Hey!" the led droid shouted, "This is a public area! Stop that!"

"Go!' Yana whispered into Roberts' ear, before she stood back up and said "Remember, at Kotar Palace, the party never stops!"

Roberts smiled a bit, before he staggered a bit off the bench and made his way back to the Odessa. Leaving the hologram Yana to ply her false trade.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **The name of the city on Raxus that was home to the CIS senate building is never mentioned so I had to make one up for the story.*_


	14. An Escalating Situation

_**A/N: **Warning! Fluff again. Special thanks to Ben Griggs, his post named "Halo vs. Star Wars My Thoughts" was a big help to me when i began this story. Now back to the story :) _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ An Escalating Situation ]**_

As soon as the captain of the _Odessa _announced that the freighter had left Confederacy controlled space, the vessel's resident CBMI officer locked the door to his quarters and proceeded to activate his personal computer that was built into the Odessa's bulk head. Just one of the many 'special' features that came with the CBMI operated freighter. Pressing a button that was cleverly hidden in plain sight, a small compartment was revealed and within it, was a portable computer that was commonly used by CBMI field agents because of its compact size and durability came out.

But another feature that the computer had was the fact that it was able to house an artificial intelligence that was unique for each device, but yet was programed in such a manner that either he or she would work well with the agent they were assigned to. This particular AI's name was _'Friday' _and when Roberts entered his pass code, the holographic image of a woman in her early twenties and dressed in mid 20th century secretary outfit appeared on the holo-projector.

"Good evening, chief." the small image said with a thick Chicago accent. "What assignment to we have today? Digging up some more dirt on that Chancellor guy?"

"Not tonight, Friday." Roberts replied, "Tonight, I have some information I got from my contact on Raxus for us to sort through."

"And when u say 'we', you mean 'me'?" Friday replied with an accusing look on her face.

"Come on, Friday. You know I treat you better than that." the CBMI spook said playfully with a pleading tone, as he inserted the data crystal into the computer's port.

"Fine." the AI pouted a bit, as she "opened" a small filing cabinet that suddenly appeared next to her. Talking out one of the 'files', Friday began to read it and said "This is interesting."

"What did you find?"

"This is a read out for the personal financial expenses of all the Confederacy of Independent System's senate members." Friday replied, as she continued to read. "It shows the numerous transactions that were made by certain high ranking Senate members."

"That is interesting." Roberts replied, sounding less than impressed by the findings. "So we got a list of their spending habits?"

"Basically... yea." the artificial intelligence replied, "But I am noticing some inconsistencies."

"Inconsistencies?"

"Well I am seeing here that over the last few months, their were major spikes in their spending. They took out a major sums of money out of their personal accounts for no apparent reason at all." she informed her partner. Taking a few minutes to think, an idea soon came to the CBMI agent's head and he said. "Friday, bring up all the dates that these large sums of money were taken out."

The AI was puzzled by the agent's request but she did as she was told and soon a list with all the major with drawls made by a number of senators from their accounts, as well as of all the dates they were made appeared in front of him. "Interesting, now bring up all the dates of major assassinations, attempts and attacks in both the Republic and the CIS for the last year." He ordered and sure enough, a list that had all the said dates appeared as well.

"Do you see what I see, Friday?" Roberts asked his companion, as he sat up from his seat and looked closely at the two list. "It seems that our would be friends in the Confederacy have been giving a whole new meaning to the term 'Dirty Politics.'"

Friday soon developed a confused look on her holographic face as she replied, "What do you mean?"

"Remember a few months ago, there was a motion within the CIS senate to seek a end of hostilities with the Republic after one of their senators brought it up?" the lieutenant asked, "Bring up the file."

Sure enough, the head shot of an attractive woman in her early forties with short hair appeared with a small file next to it. "That's her, Senator _Mina Bonteri _of _Onderon. _Its says here that she was a strong supported of the CIS and had enough pull in the senate to organize and successfully pass a motion to open peace talks with the Republic. But it all fell apart when terrorist attacked Corusant not too long after the motion was passed and as a result, it was defeated. Not too long after, it was announced that she was killed in a Republic attack, but her body was never recovered."

"Sounds like some one in the CIS wanted to ensure that the war continued." Friday added.

"Possibly the same persons that took out over eighty thousand credits not too long after the motion for peace was brought up." the spook stated, "My guess is, the senator was deemed a threat and was dealt with as such."

"There is more." Friday spoke up, as she brought out more files and read them. "Apparently when it was first mentioned that their was a motion for peace, Count Dooku made some transactions of his own to some one in the Techno Union."

"They supply the CIS with their droid army." Roberts announced, "and from what our intelligence had said, the droids that attacked Corusant were built using the same tech found in Battle Droid construction."

"So we have an CIS attack on the Republic capital just days after a motion for peace talks is brought up, then after it is shot down the main backer of the motion is 'assassinated' by the Republic?" the CBMI artificial intelligence stated, as she began to place the pieces of the puzzle together. Roberts nodded a bit as he replied,

"I know, does not sound right to me either."

"Wait a minute, I think I have something!" Friday said suddenly, as she brought up another file. "It say here that right after the death of Senator Bonteri was announced, Count Dooku had a transport sent to the planet of _Lola Sayu." _

"Isn't that a prison world?" Roberts questioned, Friday nodded as she replied, "Indeed, and a dangerous one at that. The Jedi, along with a group of clone troopers were sent in to rescue one of their own a few months ago. But something went wrong and the Republic was forced to send in a massive fleet to rescue them. In the end I am afraid, most of the clone troopers were killed , as well as the Jedi they were sent in to rescue."

"Something tells me that what ever or who ever the Count had sent to that prison was quite possibly a threat to him." the spook replied. "I think we should wait until we return to the Cloak and Dagger to contact general Chernof and inform him of our findings."

"As you wish." Friday replied, as she proceeded to place all the files back into the cabinet. Within a few minutes Roberts had switched off his computer and returned it to its hiding place within the Odessa's bulkhead. While he himself decided to get some sleep before they transferred back to the CBMI Prowler in the Worth system.

Sure there was a lot more information to sort through on the data crystal, but Roberts thought it would be best to wait until he returned to the Cloak and Dagger since he could cross reference it with the information that already had stored up. The spook was not sure what he would find once he got back to work but if his current findings were any indication, then what he hah was only the tip of the ice berg.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

In the weeks following the end of the short lived _Terran-Zygerrian _war, the planet Mesa had become a bit of a refuge for the former Zygerrian slaves. The majority of which were either Twi'lek or Human and had either been kidnapped at an young age to become apart of the slave trade, or had spent their entire lives as "property" of some one else. For many of them this was their first real taste of freedom.

When the first star ships arrived from Zygerria with the newly free slaves, the colonial administrative council were afraid that with these new arrivals there would be friction with Mesa's 355,_000 _colonist. Who were basically out numbered by the former slaves, but what happened next surprised everyone. Instead of a hostile reception the slaves, now dubbed refugees, were welcomed with open arms by Mesa's population and who proceeded to hearts and in some cases, their homes to their new guests.

When asked just why they were being so friendly with the alien refuges, a senior member of Mesa's administration council said, _'Many colonist still remember the Covenant war and know what it was like to have no where else to go. As a result, the people of Mesa welcomes the refugees as their guest and they hope that only positive things come out of it.' _ and so far, it had.

3 large refugee camps had been set up outside Mesa's capital city of _Port Lebanon _to house the alien population, the largest of which was nick-named _'New Lohema' _by the camp's large Twi'lek population. It was in this camp that the Republic had sent in a number of its representatives, in an attempt to I.D and relocate the camp's population to other Republic worlds. One of which was a certain attractive, young senator from Pantora who had other reasons for being on the Terran colony.

When Senator Chuchi learned that the Republic was sending a mission to the Worth System in an attempt to identify Republic citizens, the young Pantoran jumped at the opportunity to be apart of the team. Partly because she saw it as her duty to help those who were in need but mainly, there was an certain Terran that she wanted to see in person once again. Especially since he told her that he had some vacation time coming up.

It was only a few months before that the Senator from Pantora and a Terran male by the name of _Daniel _began a romantic, all be it long distance, relationship with one another. The couple met once again during a function hosted by the Terran Embassy on Corusant and they had spent the entire event together just talking. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the couple's friends, who were there at the event as well. But something happened that night that Riyo would remember for the rest of her life.

Was it the cool night air on Corusant or the fact that he was looking at her with those deep brown eyes, she may never know, but soon the senator found herself locked in a deep kiss with this Terran male that she found herself very attracted too. And truth be told, she rather enjoyed it. Ever since that night, both she and Daniel had become very close and even though the two of them had very busy lives, they still managed to keep in regular contact with one another.

As a matter a fact, the couple had plans to meet up with one another that night after she had finished up work . The plan was that they would meet up at a local restaurant in _Port Lebanon _and enjoy dinner. But if everything went well, Riyo thought, she and Daniel would be enjoying a lot more than desert after wards.

Soon it was time for their date and Riyo was now waiting for Daniel outside the restaurant. The senator was dressed in a maroon colored one piece with that seamed to hug every single feature of her figure with gold trim. Her hair once again flowed freely down her back while her feet were clad in matching knee high boots and although Riyo thought that she was dresses modestly, the looks that she would get from passing males and wolf whistles she got from them told her other wise.

"Riyo!" she heard a deep voice say behind her. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw Daniel standing behind her and he was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, needless to say she was quite taken with him immediately.

"Hello Daniel, nice to see you again." the senator said with a smile. "You look... good tonight"

"Well I must say, you look good all the time." the Spartan said with a sly grin, causing Riyo to smile even more. After exchanging a few more words between each other, the couple took each others hand and proceeded and went into the restaurant to enjoy their dinner.

Dinner had gone well and the couple ended up walking around the city and just enjoying each other's company few hours. But like all good things it had to come to an end and the couple ended up outside the senator's hotel room.

"I had a wonderful time, Daniel. Thank you for a great evening." Riyo said, as she proceeded to wrap her slender arms around her boy friend and peer up at him with her amber gold eyes.

"No, I should be thanking you for allowing me to entertain you." Daniel replied, as he wrapped his arms around her supple waist and happily peered back down to her. For the next few minutes the couple began to exchange soft kisses between each other, each kiss more passionate than the last.

Once again the couple found themselves in a lost in each others embrace and being driven by feelings that neither of them could explain. Suddenly Riyo leaned in to the Spartan's ear and said in a almost pleading tone "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Daniel soon realized just what his girl friend meant by those words and allowed her to take him by the hand and lead him into her room.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Belderone Sector, Outer Rim Territories)_

Lt. Roberts of the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence made inspected his weapon for what must have been the eleventh time on the trip, as he and fifteen members of the CBMI's _Special Operations __Group _rode in the belly of the _UNSC Silent Intruder_.

It was just days ago that the TUG and the UNSC brass gave the thumbs up for the operation dubbed _"Prison Break" _to commence and currently, he was apart of the team that would be conducting the operation. After Roberts had informed his superiors about his findings after the mission to Raxus, the head of the CBMI though it would be best to follow up on one of his leads.

There was some one that was being held in prison that the CIS leadership wanted everyone to think was dead and it Roberts, as well as the SOG team were being sent in to investigate and if possible, rescue them from their prison. A person that was considered dangerous by the Count Dooku and the CIS leadership could be a valuable ally in the near future.

Suddenly the ship's PA system came to life and a voice said on the other end _'This is the pilot, were are 5 minutes out to the LZ."_

"You heard the man!" the leader of the SOG team said, as he got up from his seat and took his position at the door. "Gear up!"

Soon everyone there, including the CBMI spook took their positions and got ready to exit the craft. Soon they would be entering thee most hostile environments i imaginable only to break into a prison that was said to be one of thee deadliest in the galaxy. It was a suicide mission with no guarantee of success.

They were entering the belly of the beast.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Please be kind in your reviews and tell me what you think. I realized the the new Season of Clone Wars has just came out and i don't know if to stretch this story to fit because i really want to have Darth Maul and his Bro here. _


	15. Prison Break

_**A/N: 25,OOO+ HITS BABY! **A BIG thanks to everyone who made it happen. _

_I am introducing a new Spec Ops team in this chapter so don't be too critical about them, chaces are they may be in future chaptes. Now on to the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Prison Break ] **_

The _UNSC Silent Intruder _was a rather unique class of vessel to say the very least. If one were to get a chance to see the vessel while it was in flight, they would have more than likely confuse it with the now retired _GA-TL 1 _"Longsword". But in reality, the _Corsair-class corvette _was far different than the famed fighter of the past

For one thing the actual fuselage for the craft was much larger and more boxy than the Longsword, which allowed the vessel to carry small amounts of cargo and or personnel on missions. While the actual body of the ship, though similar in shape to the Longsword, were more streamlined and stubbier than the fighter. It had an overall length of _106 meters _and a width of 70_ meters, _while overall height was 25_ meters. 2 Pratt-Dassault fusion reactors _powered the craft at an incredible rate speed and despite its large size, the vessel was just as maneuverable as its distant interceptor relative. In short it was the perfect craft for the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence to use on reconnaissance missions and other activities that the agency undertook. Activities such as the mission it was currently on.

It was only a few days ago that the CBMI command and the TUG gave the green light to send a Special Operations Group to investigate an Confederacy prison, after an artificial intelligence had hacked the CIS' central computer on Raxus and discovered that the President of the Confederacy had some one secretly transported to the facility located the Belderone sector.

This was going to be a dangerous and complicated operation to say the very least. The Terran government was embarking on a mission that was so sensitive that if they were to be discovered, it would cause an diplomatic disaster that could lead to all out war. As such, this operation was going to be far different than anything that the UNSC had undertook since they made themselves known to the Andromeda Galaxy.

For one thing the team that was being sent in were not Spartans or ODST's. Although both of those groups were skill fighters in their own right, this mission required stealth and flexibility. As an result, being sent in was a team that was made up all the major branches of the UNSC. Specialized in asymmetrical warfare as well as covert operations, they operated directly under the authority of the CBMI and were used when the mission called for stealth. They were known as the _Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit, _or _STARU. _

Fully cloaked and invisible to the patrol's sensors, the Silent Intruder made its way towards the planet of _Lola Sayu. _As it carefully maneuvered in between the small debris field and CIS warships that surrounded the planet. Before slowly descending into the atmosphere and made its way to the surface of the planet.

Hellish. That was the only word that could be used to describe the surface of Lola Sayu. The rocky landscape coupled with the massive lava flows made for a look that was straight out of hell. It was very clear to see just why the planet was chosen to build this prison, even if some one were to escape the facility, they would have surly died in this unforgiving environment.

Within a few minutes, the Silent Intruder glided down and came to a hover a few feet off the ground. As soon as it did, a small door opened up on the side of the craft and rope was thrown out of it, allowing fifteen figures in black to fast rope down to the planet's surface. As soon as the last man touched down, the corvette flew off to another site to wait for the team's return.

"Listen up!" one of the figures spoke up, "Our bird is going to to lay low for a while until the mission is completed. So I suggest that we get moving!"

"Sir, Yes SIR!" The group barked replied in unison, as they proceeded to take stock of their equipment and prepared to move out.

"The prison is 2 miles due east, Colonel." another figure said, as he walked up to the group's leader with a small data pad in his hands. "Intelligence reports say that there is a small vent that we could use to access the facility."

"I am well aware of what the report stated, lieutenant." Colonel Smith replied, as he stared down Roberts through his helmet visor. "I am also aware that a number of clone troopers, as well as a Jedi were killed trying to escape this place as well."

"I assure you Colonel, all I need to do is to get to the prison and my girl Friday will do the rest." the CBMI lieutenant explained to the _STARU _leader, as he held up his pad.

"I just hope this prisoner, who ever he is, is worth the trouble." the Colonel muttered, before he secured his _M739-C rifle _to his armor. Within a few minutes, the squad moved out and made their way to the only structure on the planet's surface . A facility simply known as _The Citadel. _

Now the Citadel was by no means an ordinary prison. Built five hundred years before by the Republic the facility was designed not to hold criminals, but to hold Jedi that had gone rouge and posed a threat to the order. But at the start of the Clone Wars, the prison fell under the control of the CIS after they had captured the planet during the early days of the conflict.

Now the facility was being used by the Confederacy to hold prisoners that it had deemed a either danger to the leadership of the CIS, or were just too valuable to have killed and the were being held for use as bargaining items for prisoner exchanges with the Republic. Right now though there was one prisoner being held in the facility that had caught the attention of the CBMI, and the intelligence agency more than eager to find out just who it was that the president of the CIS had sent to this facility. Hence the reason why the STARU were sent in.

Dressed in Battle Dress Uniforms that were similar to what was worn by _Orbital Drop Shock Troopers _and armed with a modified version of the _M739 "SAW", _ the STARU squad made tits way to the top of a rocky hill that overlooked the prison itself. All the group members were on awe when the first saw the facility, the most prominent feature of which was the tower structure that looked as if it was constructed in the lava pit itself.

Taking up position, the group's sniper peered through the scope of his _SRS-99-5S _rifle and began to slowly scan the facility. "Security does not look too tight sir." the sniper said, as he zoomed in on the facility. "I have a few B1's patrolling in groups of 12 out side the exterior of the facility and a few air born targets as well."

"But that is only on the outside, the real question is how many of them are there on the inside?" Smith muttered, as he looked at the prison through his own pair of high powered binoculars. "It looks like our best bet would be to use that vent you told us about, lieutenant."

"Not just yet, Colonel." Roberts replied, "How good a shot is your sniper?"

"He scored in the top 10 in his class." Smith told the agent..

"Perfect." Roberts replied, as he opened a small case and too out a small object that looked like a platinum coated bullet. Smith looked at the object with a confused look on his face and asked "What is it?"

"Something that will help us to get inside." Roberts replied, as he handed it to the sniper. "Use this to take out one of those droids and it will do the rest. Trust me on this one."

"Do as the man says, Lawrence." the STARU colonel told his sniper, as he took the object from Roberts and handed it to him. Feeling a bit wary about the whole thing, Lawrence took the "bullet" and inserted it into his weapon. As he looked closely into his scope and took aim at the first droid that caught his attention.

Allowing his years of training as a sniper to take over, he began to control his breathing and allow his heart rate to slow down. Just slow enough to steady his rifle and focus on his target. As he proceeded to slowly pull the trigger of his rifle.

Meanwhile about 1 kilometer away, one of the B1 battle droids that were apart of a patrol that had been sent out just hours before was now returning to base and was just moments away from entering through the main gate. When suddenly, the machine fell over and slammed into the hard ground.

"Watch where you are going." one of the droids behind him said, as the droid in question got back up and straitened itself out.

"Get to the repair shop and have your self check out. The rest you move along." the lead droid ordered, as the rest of the patrol went off on their way. Leaving the some what clumsy droid to tend to its "wounds."

At first, it looked like as if the droid was doing as it was told as it entered the main facility to get checked out. But as soon as the doors closed behind it, the machine began to make its way to a near terminal and proceeded to place it's hands on it. Suddenly, a platinum colored substance began to ooze out of its fingers and seep into the computer terminal an no sooner had the substance vanished, the battle droid went off to have it self checked out.

Meanwhile back on the hill overlooking the prison, the STARU team had been watching the prison for the past half hour to see if anything had changed. "Are you sure that this hair brained plan of yours will work?" Colonel Smith asked the spook, as he looked through his binoculars at the prison.

As if to answer his question, suddenly the lights in and around the prison suddenly turned off, while the battle droids in and around the facility suddenly shut down and began to droop down as if they had lost all power.

"Does that answer your question, Colonel?" Roberts replied in a smug tone, ignoring the glare that Smith was giving him. "There is our opening, get your men ready to infiltrate."

"Alright, there is our opening!" Smith barked, " Lawrence, Jester and Marco, watch our six! Everyone else, on me!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" the men replied, as they armed their weapons and prepared for the mission at hand. "Cracking" open an near by air vent Smith, Roberts and the other members of the team slipped into the prison's ventilation duct. While 3 members of the STARU stayed behind to cover the vent if anything went wrong. Thus the actual Prison Break had begun.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

About an half an hour later, Smith and his men had exited the ventilation system and were now within the prison's interior. When they did, the Spec Ops team found more droids that were the same way as their counter parts outside. "Just what happened to them?" Smith asked out loud, as he looked at one of the disabled droids in awe.

"I did!" a female voice replied, startling the colonel a bit. "Who said that?" he said in a puzzled tone.

"I did!" the same female voice replied, sounding a bit annoyed this time around.

"Good work, Friday." Roberts complimented his personal AI, before he turned to the rest of the group and said "Gentle men, this my girl Friday. An CBMI issued artificial intelligence. The bullet that your man fired at that droid had her in it. She infected the droid and then used said droid to infect the rest of the prison."

"But we have limited time." Friday stated, "I can only keep them asleep for so long."

"Have you located our VIP?" the CBMI agent asked his AI.

"VIP is located several levels below us." the artificial intelligence replied grimly, "But from what I am reading, they are in poor heath and need medical attention immediately!"

"You heard the lady!" Smith spoke up, "We don't have much time, lets move out!" and with that, everyone there moved. In search of the _Very Important Prisoner. V.I.P. _Leaving Roberts and a few of his men behind to cover their only exit.

As the team made its way through the lower levels of the prison, they passed a number of droids that had fallen victim to Friday's "virus" that had infected the facility. Apparently the CIS had bulked up on security since the Jedi had infiltrated it a few months ago and they wanted to make sure that such a breach would never happen again. Boy would they be in for a surprise if they ever found out about this operation.

After a few minutes, the group came to a pair of rather intimidating looking doors with a couple of disabled battle droids standing on either side of them. "This is it." Friday chimed, through the Colonel's ear piece. "Our VIP is on the other side of those doors."

"Can you open them?" Smith asked the AI.

"Negative." she replied, "That cell is independent from the main system, you will have to open it from there."

"Gaz, do you think you can get it open?" the STARU colonel asked his team's tech expert. Walking up ti the door's control panel, the tech expert in question hooked up his mini computer to the control panel and began to type on the small key board. Suddenly the twin doors hissed open and gave way to a sight that both shocked and disgusted the Spec Ops team.

Inhuman, that was the only word that one could use to describe the conditions within the confines of the cell. There was some kind of substance that coated the cells floor and shared a resemblance to mud, but on closer inspection, the STARU soon realized that it as far, far worse. The room was dark with no signs that a light source was even built in to it, the only illumination coming from the well lit hall way behind them. At first every one wondered just if anyone ore anything could survive in such hellish conditions, but they soon got their answer when some movement at the back of the cell caught their attention.

Huddled up on what looked like a bed was something that almost looked human. She was completely naked and her skin was s covered in the same "substance" that was on the floor. Her long hair was messy and it looked like she had not eaten in a while, but the one thing that caught every one's attention about her was the expression on her face. It was a look only some one who had been tortured for a very long time would have.

"My god..." Smith gasped in absolute disgust and shock. "Get her out of there NOW!"

A couple of his men went into the room in an attempt to get this human being out of the room, but the crazed woman screamed at her would be rescuers and began to thrash violently at them. Causing the the two men to step back. It took a bit of doing, but the men were finally able to get to the woman and with a little help from the team's medic, they were able to sedate the crazed woman and get her out of her cell.

"This is Smith, we have VIP and are returning to your location." the colonel said as he contacted Roberts.

"Copy that, Colonel." Robert replied on the other end, "We are ready to move as soon as you arrive."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

The operation was over within an hour. The STARU had successfully exited the prison just minutes before all the droids reactivated and went about their business as if nothing had happened. Regrouping at the same vent they used to enter the prison, the unit made their way back to the landing zone to be picked up by the Silent Intruder.

"It was inhuman." Smith said, as he talked to Roberts about the cell. " I can't believe someone could survive in that cell. The doc says that she is lucky to be alive."

"Indeed, I guess Count Dooku wanted to make her suffer before she died." Roberts replied, as he watch their vessel make its approach and touch down. "That is the price for crossing him."

"But tell me Roberts, just who is she."

"She was the senator that motioned for peace talks with the Republic a few months ago and was sent to this hell hole for it." the spook replied, as the group began to board the vessel with their VIP.

"_Mina Bonteri."_


	16. Standing Against the Tide

_**[ Standing Against the Tide... ]**_

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at this hour. Need I remind you of the time differences between Earth and Reach, Chernof?." a very sleepy President of the Terran Union said to the head of the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence with an irritable tone in her voice, as she glared at his image on the view screen in her private quarters.

It was just minutes ago that the head of the Terran Government had been awoken from her slumber by the head of the intelligence bureau of the UNSC and she was none too pleased with her general's poor timing in contacting her. Said general just bowed his head apologetically and replied, "I am sorry for disturbing you Madame President, but I have received word from the STARU team deployed in Andromeda that _Prison Break _was successfull."

That statement caught the President's attention almost immediately. "Where they able to confirm that it was _Senator Bonteri_?" she asked the general. Chenof nodded as he replied, "Scans and DNA test have shown that it is indeed the senator. Though when the team found her, they were unsure if she was even human."

"What do you mean that they were unsure if she was human?" St. Clair asked with a puzzled look on her face..

"Apparently there is a price for crossing the Confederacy leadership and the senator was unfortunate enough too find out the hard way." the intelligence head began to explain. "From what the doctors have said, the senator had been tortured while imprisoned."

"Just because she wanted to seek peace and end this war?" St. Clair said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Just the idea that any leader would have someone imprisoned because they wanted peace was one thing, but to have them tortured as well was just criminal. "Where is she now?"

"Bonteri is currently on warded in the military hospital on Worth and is under heavy security. Doctors say it could be weeks before she is back to full health." Chernof explained, "But I am afraid that the senator was not the only person within the CIS senate to run afoul of the leadership. Over the last year a number of senators that had clashed with the leadership, had either been found dead or just vanished without a trace. Interestingly enough around the same time of these deaths and disappearances, certain members within the leadership had taken out large sums of money out of their own accounts for no apparent reasons at all, yet their was no spike in their spending habits."

"And I am guessing that these certain members you are talking about, are apart of Dooku's inner circle?" the president queried her intelligence head.

"Very much so." Chernof replied, "Our best bet right not is to keep a close eye on our would be friends for the time being."

"I suggest that we continue this meeting later with the rest of my cabinet, as well as the joint chiefs. They too might find this piece of information as enlightening as much as I have."

"Indeed, Madame President." Chernof replied, before St. Clear ended the conversation by turning off the monitor and returned to her bed to catch back up on some well needed sleep. But as the president went to sleep, General Chernof was still very much busy on his end.

The information that he had given to his superior was only the tip of the ice berg, compared to the what he had already learned over the last few weeks. He just wanted to make sure that his information was accurate before he decided to share every with her and in his line of work having accurate information to share was not just a necessity, it was a must have.

Now he would have a chance to share his information with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, as well as the rest of the TUG leadership. All he could do right now was get his information ready to share with his superiors and counterparts, because the next few hours could dictate just how the Terran Union Government and the UNSC did business with the Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems and every other government that had managed to stay neutral during this war.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Port Lebanon, Mesa)_

"Are you telling me that all of the former slaves have refused to be repatriated back into the Republic?" a more than stunned Chancellor Palpatine asked the senator from Naboo, as she contacted him from the Terran colony.

Not to long after the Terran government had relocated all of the former Zygerrian slaves to Mesa, the Republic had sent a delegation to the the colony in an attempt to find new homes for them. Leading the delegation was the representative and former queen of Naboo Padme Amidala, who had actually volunteered for the mission when she first heard about it. After selecting a few other senators to go with her, left Corusant thinking that the slaves would be more than willing to return to the Republic.

But once the delegation arrived on Mesa and began to talk with the refugees living in the camps, the group soon realized that the former slaves had no love for the Republic. As a matter a fact, they down right hated them.

Many of the refugees had said that the Republic had knowingly abandoned them and allowed the Zygerrians to take them as slaves. A point brought home when a few of the former slave began to call the names of certain senators within the Republic that had been known to be linked to the slave trade and that it their fault that they became the "property" of the Zygerrians. But the biggest surprise came when the vast majority of the camps residents said that they wanted to stay in the Worth System as citizens of the Terran Union because they felt safer there than anywhere else in the galaxy.

"Yes Chancellor." Padme replied with a nod, "They are all saying that they are safer here than back in the Republic."

"Well surely the Terran government would not be willing or able to take them in." the Chancellor in an neutral tone.

"Actually I have been talking with the Colonial Administration about what the refugees had said." Amidala explained to the Chancellor.

"And?"

"Well for now the Council had said that they would recognized the former slaves as refugees and as a result they will be allowed to stay on Mesa, but it is up to their leadership back on their home world to decide as if to grant them full citizenship."

"Very well." Palpatine replied, " If that is what they chose, then fine. You have done all you can for now, gather your team and return to Corusant when you can."

"Yes Chancellor." Padme replied, before the holographic of Palpatine vanished in front of her. Leaving the Naboo native alone in her room with her own thoughts.

The meetings she had with the refugees in the camps really had an effect on the former queen and what they had told her had really struck a cord with the senator. They all said the same thing, _'The Republic had abandoned us'_ and had turned their backs on what the Zygerrians were doing to them for many years. The sad truth was, it was all true.

The Republic had turned their backs on them, they knew that the Zygerrians were rebuilding their slave trade and that they were attacking outer rim worlds and taking them. But the Republic failed to do anything to stop it and many innocent men, women and even children were forced into a life of forced servitude, a life many of them did not survive. In retrospect Amidala could not blame them for hating the Republic so much, as a matter a fact, she could relate to their anger.

It was just a little over ten years ago that she herself had lost her faith in the Republic, after the Trade had blockaded her planet and the senate was unable to act accordingly to save her people. It was only when the Terrans had intervened did the Republic finally did something and even then, it was only a slap on the wrist compared to what some in the Terran leadership had suggested , should have been done. Sometimes she wondered just why she did not have Naboo break away from the Republic and seek a political union with the Terrans all those years ago.

Maybe she thought that with a new Chancellor in power, things within the Republic would change and that things would get better. But did not get better and it seemed as if they were only got worse, culminating with the formation of the CIS and the outbreak of war.

Even Chancellor Palpitine had seemed to change, once the war began. The man who one was the champion of democracy within the Republic, now had absolute control over the senate and showed no signs of relinquishing his emergency powers any time soon. It was like he was purposely turning himself into a dictator under the guise of it being due to the war. Things had certainly gotten worse for the Republic and it was showing no signs of getting better any time soon.

Right now though Padme needed to get some fresh air to clear her head, so she decided to take a walk in the park that was right across the street from the hotel she and her party were staying at. Exiting her room, the senator from Naboo made her way to the main lobby and was about to exit the hotel when she caught sight of something that made her smile.

Standing just outside the lobby was Padme's friend and fellow senator, Riyo Chuchi, but she was not alone. For the young senator had her arms wrapped around the neck off a rather tall Terran male, who himself had his arms wrapped around her waist. Another thing that Padme could not help help but to notice was the look of absolute happiness the Pantoran female had, as she and her companion shared one final kiss before he said his goodbyes and made his way into the city.

"I am guessing that you and Daniel had a wonderful time on your date?" Padme said with a mischievous tone in her voice, as she walked up to her friend. Riyo was a bit light headed from her kiss as she replied "We did have a wonderful time together last night."

"Oh I am sure you two did." the Naboo native replied, as she could still recall hearing her friend enjoying Daniel's company through the walls the previous night. "I just had a talk with Chancellor Palpatine, he wants us to return to Corusant as soon as we can."

Chuchi frowned a bit as she asked, "What did he say when you told him that the refugees did not want to return to the Republic?"

"It was strange." Padme began, "It was like he was expecting them to want to come back to the Republic, but he almost sounded upset when I told them that they did not want to."

"That is strange." Riyo replied, as both she and Padme began to walk. "But then again, I really can't say I blame the refugees for not wanting to go back. Many of those that I talked to said that they felt safer here with the Terrans, than in the Republic."

"Indeed." the senator from Naboo replied, "Considering that the Republic basically ignored the problem with the Zygerrians for so long and that they could still fall victim to slavers, I really can't blame them for wanting to stay here."

"I think this is one time that the Republic must take blame for this." Riyo said to her friend, "This was one time that diplomacy had failed."

"Just one of the many times.." Padme corrected her friend, "This is not the first time that the Republic had failed the people. They abandoned Naboo when the Trade Federation blockaded it, they were slow to react when the Separatist broke away and formed the CIS. Now they have started to cut funding to certain civil services to fund the production of more clones."

"This is troubling." Riyo replied in a somber tone, "It is like the entire senate has gone war mad and even speaking against the war is risking political suicide."

"I know for a fact that some senators, as well as their governments feel the same way as I do, but are too afraid to speak up." the Naboo senator stated to her Pantoran counterpart, "And even if they did, it still would not be enough to defeat the Chancellor and his followers."

"And the only group that would more than likely support us in opposing the Chancellor is the CIS." Riyo added, as the duo came to a stop near a small pond in the park. "And even if we were to leave the senate, it would only give cause to the Republic to invade our planets and use them as bases. "

"Maybe not." the former queen said with a small creeping on to her face, as a idea began to form in her head. Riyo looked at her friend with a puzzled look on her face and asked "What do you mean?"

"I will need to talk to the senators once we return to Corusant, but I think I will have a meeting with Governor Hikari before we leave."

"What are you planing to do?"

"Nothing yet." Padme stated, "But I am hoping that after this, Palpatine would have no choice but to either take us seriously, or risk losing us altogether."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

For the last few hours the entire leadership of the Terran Union, as well as the Joint Chiefs and the head of the CBMI, had been in meeting. The meeting in question was called by the President after talking to the CBMI head a few hours before and apparently he had dug up some information on both the Chancellor of the Republic as well as the President of the Confederacy.

Addressing both parties, General Chernof first began to offer up the information that his agency had gathered from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Displaying the information, the general pointed out that how certain members of the Confederacy would take out large amounts of money from their accounts, just days before an assassination or a major attack would take place. He also pointed out that certain members of the confederacy senate who were against the war would just "vanish" days after they clashed with the leadership.

The general then began to inform the two groups about dealings of the Republic and its Chancellor Palpatine. The general noted that the Republic head was slowly gaining absolute power with the Republic under the guise that it was necessary due to the war. He also pointed out that Palpatine had been sending secret communications at certain times of the day and even though they had yet to learn just who he had been contacting, telemetry readings had shown that it was with someone within the Confederacy. Coincidentally, Count Dooku would be receiving communications from Republic space around the same time.

But the real surprise came when it was announced that both the Droid and Clone armies had hidden programmings written into them. For the droids army it was a code that when activated by a signal, it would automatically shut them down. While the clone army had an protocol embedded in their minds simply know as _"Order 66"_, but it was still unclear just what the order was or why it was even installed in the first place. Apparently the Republic, or rather Palpatine, was more successful in covering up his tracts than his Confederacy counterpart.

"What are you getting at, general? That this Civil war is nothing more than a front for something else?" Vice President Shawn Mantell asked the CBMI head at the end of his presentation.

"Possibly. The information that was have gathered points in that direction." Chenof replied, "But what that 'something else' is, is still unknown. But it is a strong possibility that it has to do with those programs we found in both the Republic's and the Confederacy's computers."

"So if this war is in fact a front, who are the ones that behind it all." This time it was Admiral Ross who asked his counterpart the question.

"My guess is that both Palpatine and Dooku are behind it all and if their recent policies are any indication, they really don't want this war to end any time soon."

"I say that we leave them to their own devices." the vice president proposed, "What ever it is they have planned for Andromeda, would more than likely not involve us."

"I am afraid that their war may soon become our problem." the CBMI head said in response, "You must remember that we are the third major power in Andromeda. It is possible that sooner or later the side that is victorious would consider us as a threat to them and as such, declare war. A war I am afraid that we are not ready for. Both the the Republic and the Confederacy have literally hundreds upon thousands of ships and hundreds of millions of clones/droids. They can easily over run us."

"So what are our options?" Ross spoke up, "We can't just start building up our military for a war that may not happen."

"Admiral Ross is right." President St Clair agreed with her admiral, "There is no way we can justify a massive military build up to the public, if there is no clear enemy to fight. Besides, a build up in our forces might cause the Republic and the Confederacy to think that we are going to make a move on them."

"I think I may have an idea that may solve this problem." Chenof began to speak once again, "From what I have learned from my contacts within the Confederacy, there are a number of senators that are none to pleased with the way how the Count and his corporations friends are handling the CIS' affairs internally, as well as when it comes to dealing with the Republic."

"What do you have in mind?" the president asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think that if we were to befriend these senators and give them a little bit of 'help', the Confederacy could become an valuable ally of the TUG." Chernof explained.

"Are you suggesting that we fund a coup within the Confederacy?" Mantell gasped is shock.

"Not a coup, but if we can some how 'remove' key members from the CIS, then our senators would take over the leadership of the Confederacy. They can bring about the end to the war and we can act as moderators at the peace talks, the war ends and we shall have the upper hand in Andromeda."

"And what about Dooku and his generals?" Ross asked, "They may not be too happy to learn that they are out of a job."

"That is were we come in." the general replied, "We will be the first to recognize the new CIS leadership and pledge our support for them. Dooku would have no choice but to respect their wishes or be imprisoned. Remember, we know about the code that would shut down the droid army. I am very certain at one of our AI's could change that code so that the new leadership could have control over them."

For long minutes the group sat silently and allowed what the intelligence head had said to sink in. It was true that most of his findings were pure speculation and at best, far fetched. But if what he was saying was true and that the Galactic Civil war was nothing more than a ploy for something much bigger, then the TUG could be facing their first real threat since the end of the _Great Schism_.

"Alright general." President St Clair told Chernof, "You have the green light to do what you must, but I also want you to figure out just who is behind it all and just what is this 'Order 66' that the Republic has. But tread carefully general, the last thing we need right now is an incident that would lead to all out war."

"Understood." General Cherof replied, before the president brought the meeting to an end. Things in the Andromeda galaxy were about to get interesting.


	17. A Day on Corucant

_**A/N:**__ To Falar, You have pointed out some errors in my story but I find it weird that you decided to be critical on individual chapters and not finish read the whole story first. _

_To every one else, thank you for all your input. It has been a big help to me. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ A Day on Coruscant ]**_

The _Coruscant Central Computing System _was an impressive piece of computing hardware to say the very least. The _C3S_, as it was sometimes called, was the central nerve center for a number of other smaller computer systems that were vital to the daily operations of Corucant's infrastructure . So much so, that the system had its own power source that made it independent from the planet's main power grid and it had proved itself valuable when Separatist demolition droids managed to infiltrate and successfully attack the Coruscant power generator a few months ago. Which resulted in major blackouts all over the city planet and thousands of deaths.

Today the system was going about the business that it was originally designed to do, coordinate the many infrastructural operating systems all over the planet, share information in between them and ensure that everything ran smoothly. But as billions of terabytes of information made their way through the system, no one could have guessed that one of the most sophisticated and advanced computer systems in the galaxy had been hacked by a civilization that many still thought to be primitive when compared to the the Republic.

Hiding somewhere within the infinite expanse that was the C3S, was an artificial intelligence that had been created by the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence and had been successfully uploaded into the system for one purpose alone. Gathering intelligence.

This particular AI was known as '_Mouse' _and she had been operating withing the C3S for the last nine months. In that time, the female artificial had managed to gather certain articles of information about the Republic and feed it to an CBMI operations base located somewhere on the planet. Everything from recent communications between certain members of the Republic senate and their respective governments, to certain business arrangements that were made between the Republic leadership and a number of mega corporations and banking clans, had been intercepted by Mouse and the information that she had gained had proved to be very valuable to the Terran intelligence agency.

But hacking communication transmissions were only apart of Mouse's mission, she was also tasked with hacking into certain files that for some reason, the Republic was starting reclassify as _"Imperial."_

As Mouse began to scan the thousands upon thousands of files that were in regards to the Clone Army, she found a few interesting pieces of information that the CBMI may have found interesting. Like the fact that the DNA used to create the clone army came from a bounty hunter by the name of _Jango Fett , _who had actually been imprisoned by the Jedi some years before. Not exactly the type of person you think the Republic would use to make their grand army, but there was one file that had caught the attention of the intelligence arm UNSC. A file that was simply known as _"Imperial Order 66."_

Now there were up to 150 orders that had been embedded into the minds of the Clone Army, by order of the Republic leadership and the CBMI had been able to crack most of them. But there was something about that one particular order that did not sit well with the CBMI. For one thing not everyone in the Republic knew that order 66 even existed and for some reason Chancellor Palpatine did not see it fit to inform the Clone Army's commanders, the Jedi, about it.

It was strange that the Chancellor of the Republic would not even let his own commanders know about all the protocols that the clones knew. It was like the Chancellor was purposely hiding this from the Jedi and if that were true, then the only reason for the chancellor to be doing so. That order was meant to do something bad to the Jedi but just what that bad thing was, was still unknown to the artificial intelligence and by extension, the CBMI.

Taking a deep breath of sorts, Mouse placed her hands on the file that held the information about order 66 and closed her eyes. As she began to scan the file the AI began to notice that there were security programs that had been installed to protect it, but they were no match for the Terran artificial intelligence, as she simply had them frozen in their tracks.

With those so called problems out of the way, Mouse was free to scan as she pleased and finally solve the mystery of Order 66. A mystery that once solved would change the course of history in the galaxy forever.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Padme, are you alright?" _Anakin Skywalker _ask his wife, as the Jedi master saw her sitting quietly on her couch. The Naboo senator and secret wife of a Jedi had not too long returned from her trip to the Terran colonies and Anakin had gone to Padme's room to welcome her back from her diplomatic mission. He thought that Padme would have enjoyed seeing his face after a successful mission to relocate the former Zygerrian slaves. But what he found was a woman that had a somber look on her face, as if her entire world was falling apart.

"Padme?" the Jedi asked again with a worried tone in his voice.

"Hmmm...? oh Anakin." Padme replied, sounding a bit startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the last time I checked I was allowed to see my wife." the Jedi said with a cocky grin forming on his face. Padme saw this and could not help but to smile a bit herself as she replied, "Well, that is true."

"I am guessing that things did not go well on Mesa?" Anakin asked, as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. Thesenator nodded a bit before she began to inform her husband on what had happened when her delegation first met with the former slaves on Mesa.

She told him every single thing that the refugees had told her. Of how they did not want to return to the Republic and that they wanted to stay with the Terrans. Of how they now hated the Republic for turning their backs on them for so long and allowing the Zygerrians to do as they pleased. But most of all, Padme told her husband that the refugees said that they did not want to return to the Republic and that they were now seeking asylum within the Terran Union as a result.

"The Republic failed them, Anakin." Padme told her husband sadly, "We allowed the Zygerrians to do this to them for so long. We failed them."

Anakin could only listen to what his beloved told him and she sounded obviously upset, but their was something in her voice that told him there was something else that was bothering her. "But there is more, isn't there?" he asked her.

Padme just looked at him straight in his eyes and saw that Anakin was genuinely concerned about her. Fighting back her tears a bit, Padme said "You are right Ani, it is not just about the Zygerrians or their former slaves. It is the entire Republic, they are failing everyone."

Anakin was taken aback when he heard Padme utter those words, here was a woman that was quite possibly the biggest supporter the Republic had speaking this way about them, and it surprised the young Jedi to say the very least. "Where is this coming from?"

"Anakan," Padme replied, "the Republic is changing and I am afraid that it is not for the better. It is slowly becoming something that can no longer be recognized as a democracy, even Palpatine is not the same man I knew when he first became the Chancellor. It's like... it's like... he is another person now that he has almost absolute power."

"Well there is a war going on." Anakin told his wife, "The Palpatine is doing all he can to ensure the the Republic does not fall apart."

"But as what cost, Anakin?" the Naboo senator said with an almost pleading tone, "What is the point of fighting to protect the Republic, when we have to sacrifice everything that it stands for? That is a price that no government can afford to pay, yet Palpatine seems bent on paying it."

Anakin was at a complete lost for words at this point, never once had he heard his wife speak so negatively about Palpatine or about the war in general. It was no secret that the Naboo senator was not a big fan of the war and she had actually tried to seek peace with the CIS a few months ago, but now something was different about the way she talked. It was like Padme was a different person now and she could no longer hide her built up frustration. Anakin was about to say something in response, when Padme suddenly got up from the couch an made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked his wife.

"A few of the other senators and I have a meeting with the Terran ambassador at their embassy." Padme replied, "It is nothing important, we are just going to discuss some new trade agreement and what not."

"Well then, I guess I will see you later." the Jedi said to his wife, as he got up from couch and walked up to her. "I best get back before Obi Wan starts to wonder where I am."

A few more words were exchanged between the couple and with a promise to see each other again later that day, both Anakin and Padme went their separate ways for the time being. But as the senator walked down the hallway all alone, she could not help but to feel a pang of guilt for lying to her husband.

There was another reason for the meeting with the other senators at the Terran embassy, but she could not risk letting any one know about what she and the senators had planed for the future. The Republic had changed, Palpatine was slowly turning himself into a dictator or sorts and he would silence anyone who spoke out against him or his policies. As such if Chancellor Palpatine and the senate would not listen to them, then Padme and the other senators saw no reason why their worlds should be apart of a system of government that would not allow them to have their voices be heard.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_Kira Blake _had only been with the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence for 3 years and already she was being given an assignment that was of the greatest importance to the CBMI. It was just a few hours ago that the 29 year old native of New Samoa had met up with another CBMI agent by the name of 'Roberts', where he handed her a data crystal with orders to deliver it to the _Jedi Temple _as soon as possible.

_'It is of the highest importance that you deliver this crystal to the Jedi Temple ASAP. You don't need to know what is on it or where the information it contains came from, let the Jedi figure that out. But make sure that they get it.' _

Roberts' words were still fresh in Kira's mind, as the young woman began to approach the impressive structure that was the Jedi Temple. Soon, her eyes locked on a young _Togrutian _female that was walking towards her with an human male. It was only when Kira saw the small devices that were holstered on the Togrutian female did she realized that the couple were in fact Jedi.

Thinking quickly, the young agent began to think of a way to deliver the data crystal to the Jedi and soon a plan did come to her. Just as the Jedi came to pass her, Kira gave the human male a slight nudge as she slipped the crystal into his pocket.

"Oh pardon me." Kira said with an apologetic tone in her voice, "I just was not looking where I was going. Tell me.. is this that Je-di temple I have heard about?"

"Uh, yes it is." _Obi Wan Kanobe _answered the young woman, "and it is alright, just be careful or the next person you could bump into some one that may not be as friendly."

"Oh this is so cool." Kira exclaimed, as she took out an small camera and took a couple pictures of the temple. ""My friends back home would love to see this! Thank you." the young woman said excitedly, as she thanked them once again and headed back off on her merry way. All the while thinking to herself, _' I should win an award for that performance.'_

Meanwhile, the two Jedi just looked on at the odd young woman that they had met just a few minutes ago. "What a strange young woman." the Jedi master muttered, just as he felt something in his pocket.

"Is something wrong, Master?" the Togrutian asked the elder male.

"Something tells me that young woman was a lot more than just a tourist, Ahsoka" Obi Wan replied, as he studied the data crystal in his hand. "I have a feeling that she really meant to give us this."

"What is it?" the young padawan asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we shall soon find out." the Jedi master replied, as he and his companion began to make their way towards the temple.

Little did they realize that what the crystal contained would change their lives forever and that the Jedi order was on the verge of something that they could have never imagine.

_Total Annihilation... _


	18. Meetings

_**A/N: **__Sorry that I took so long to update this chapter, but I had serious writers block. I may not be able to update as often as I want because I have started to go back to work and I am taking classes as well. _

_Also, I may start another project in the future but I am not sure if I will follow through. But don't be surprised if I start another story while I am still writing this one. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Meetings...]**_

Drifting in orbit around an unnamed planet, located somewhere deep in the area simply known as Wild Space,was a lone space craft of exotic design. On board the vessel were three passengers, the first was a human male in his mid or late thirties with auburn colored hair and and beard with blue-gray eyes. The second was also a human male in his late thirties, but he was bald with dark skin and had a serious expression showing on his face. The final member of the group was a Twi'lek female with blue skin and was dressed in attire that showed off her shapely build.

Now one would wonder just why this vessel and its occupants would leave the relative safety of Republic controlled space and willing head deep into unknown regions for no apparent reason at all. Normally vessels would avoid heading into the unexplored regions of the galaxy, for stories of vessels that entering wild space and never be seen nor heard from again, fill volumes upon volumes of books. Many would have seen no reason for the trio to be making such an risky voyage into that part of space.

But to Jedi masters Kenobi, Windu and Secura, this mission was a result of something that had occurred just a few days ago in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A revelation that had shaken the entire order to its very core and had many of them in shock.

A few days prior to the vessel's journey in the system, the Jedi council came into the possession of a mysterious data crystal than an Terran "Tourist" slipped it into the pocket of a senior Jedi master. Who then proceeded to take it inside the temple to show the rest of the council. But once that crystal was placed into the data port and the information it contained began to reveal itself on the holographic projector, the Jedi soon came to a horrible realization. They had already lost the war.

Right there in front of them, in holographic print was an protocol that Palpatine himself had placed into the minds of all the clone troopers. A protocol simply known as "Order 66". An order that once executed, would brand all Jedi as traitors of the Republic and have them be executed sight on seen by the very same army that the Jedi had lead into battle on many occasions. Troops that many of them had bonded and formed friendships with. Now the Jedi knew that their would be friends, could become their assailants some time in the future.

This was a most troubling development for the Jedi order indeed, their ranks had been severely weakened since the war began and many of them were currently fighting along side the very same clones that could very well turn on them at any time. But the real question that was on every one's mind was just why would the Chancellor would have such an order created in the first place, but it was the eldest of the Jedi order, _Grand Master Yoda ,_ that gave the assembled group its horrible answer. The chancellor was not what he appeared to be and the the entire Jedi order was being used by someone that was deeply embedded in the dark side of the force. Chancellor Palpatine was in fact, a _Sith Lord._

But the information in regards to Order 66 was not the only thing that was stored on the crystal, for attached to the file were coordinates to a planet that was located deep within wild space with a message that simply stated, _'Meet us at this location in 3-4 days after you get this file. We will be waiting.' _

There was no doubt in anyone's mind of just who had given them this now valuable piece of information, and there was certainly no question weather if they should answer the message or not. The Jedi order had questions and the Terrans held on the answers, hence the reason why the three Jedi masters were out there all alone.

On board the small space craft the three Jedi kept themselves occupied as best as they could by either silently meditating or in the case of Obi Wan, checking his vessel's systems for just in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. But as the Jedi master went over his vessel's controls, his mind could not help but to wonder back to the idea that the Terrans had quite possibly saved the Jedi by informing them about Order 66.

Like many in the Jedi order Kenobi did not know what to think about these Terrans, they were an odd bunch to say the very least. They were a species that said they were dedicated to peaceful relations with the entire galactic community, but yet they kept a strong military presence in their colony system of Worth. They used weapons that many considered primitive when compared to the blasters that were being used all over the galaxy, yet the Trade Federation and the Zygerrians found out the hard way that the Terrans were a force to be reckoned with.

Now it appeared as if the "neutral" Terran government had gotten itself entangled in something that was far bigger than they could have ever imagined, yet they were able to uncover a plot that the Jedi order was totally unaware of. The Terrans had quite possibly saved the Jedi from total destruction , not bad for a species that was completely devoid from the force.

Suddenly the vessel's sensors detected a sharp energy spike fifteen light minutes from their present location. From his position master Kenobi could only look on in awe as a slip space portal opened up directly in front of his vessel and a some what large vessel slowly emerged from it. By this point both masters Windu and Secura had rejoined their third companion in the cockpit, just in time to see this new vessel slowly approach their small ship and hail them.

"This is Captain So of the _H.G.F. Odessa, _to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" a voice over the communications link asked calmly.

"This is Obi Wan Kenobi of the council. I am guessing that you are the one that we are to met and discuss a few things?" the Jedi master asked the Terran captain.

"Actually, I am the one you are here to meet." a new voice chimed over the link, "My name is Lt. Joseph Roberts and we have much to discuss indeed."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within a few minutes the Jedi vessel had docked with the Odessa's cargo hold, where masters Kenobi, Windu and Secura exited their vessel and met with the one known as Roberts. After introducing himself to the trio, the CBMI officer lead the group to a small conference room where they could talk privately.

"From the intelligence we have been able to gather, my government believes that both Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku are behind this entire conflict." Roberts stated, as he addressed the three Jedi masters. "But what we can't understand is just why these two men would want such a conflict to happen in the first place."

"And you think that we may hold the answer to your government's question?" Master Windu asked dryly. For some reason Mace could not bring himself to trust these Terrans and he did not know why, they was just something about them that rubbed the Jedi master the wrong way.

"Well, that order 66 thing is meant to destroy all Jedi." Roberts pointed out, "We thought that you may have known just why Palpatine would want this war to happen, as well as have an protocol that would cause your loyal troops to turn on you."

"Because the Chancellor is a Sith Lord." Kenobi answered, as a scowl began to form on his face.

"A... 'Sith'?" Roberts asked curiously, as a confused look formed on his face. Kenobi paused for a bit before he and the other two Jedi began to explain just who the Sith were. They told the CBMI officer that the Sith were once an alien species that had been enslaved and ruled by former members of the Jedi order, who had been sent into exile because they had allowed themselves to be consumed by the _Dark Side. _

But over time the Sith were no longer identified as a singular species, but by their dedication to their philosophy. They were the darkest of all religions, their order had been linked to the creation of empires and had initiated a number of galactic wars. Most recently of which, was the current conflict that was ripping the galaxy apart.

"Well I guess that proves my superiors suspicions correct." the spook stated,"This conflict is nothing more than a front for something much bigger and this is certainly big, indeed."

"But that still does not explain just how your people were able to get the information about this Order 66." Master Secura spoke up, "Just how were you able to access it?"

"My people like to live by the old adage, 'Hope for the best but prepare for the worst.' Right now we are hoping that this conflict does not involve us but we are not about to turn a blind eye to a war that we can easily get ourselves dragged into."

"Especially when you consider that your government evidently hacked the Republic's main computer." Windu snip, as he watched the Terran with an accusing eye.

"In any case, there is that problem with Order 66 and the Chancellor being a Sith lord and all." Kenobi stated , "Just how do we deal with this?"

"I say that we remove the Chancellor once we get back to Coruscant." Mase stated firmly, "Lets not give him a chance to complete his plans for the Jedi."

"That may not be so wise." Secura told her fellow Jedi, "If we do move in on the Chancellor and that he is a Sith Lord, he may prove to be more powerful than any of us seeing that he had been able to keep his identity a secret for so long."

"And even then if we were to fail, Palpatine could still activate 66.." Kenobi added to his friend's statement as well, "It is just too risky."

"I think your best option right now is to not do anything." Roberts interjected , "As far as Palpatine knows, you are all still unaware of order 66 and as such you should use that to your advantage.."

"So what do you propose if we can't go after Palpatine?" the Jedi master asked, as his two other companions looked at the Terran officer for answers.

"Something big is going to happen within a few months." Roberts stated, "I can't give you the details right now, but my people are in a position to take advantage of the situation and I think you can take advantage of it as well."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[Worth system, 8 months later]**_

"Is everything set in order?" General Chernof asked, as the CBMI boss communicated with his top operative in the Andromeda galaxy.

"Everything is in place, general." Roberts replied, as he shifted himself in front of the monitor. "The Reach and her escorts are currently en route to Coruscant and should arrive a day in advance before the actual battle begins. Meanwhile our people on Raxus are getting ready to move and if all goes well, neither side would be the wise."

"Let us just hope that these are ready when the attack begins."

"So far they have been able to play ball an behave and keep the Chancellor in the dark." Roberts stated, "They know what is at stake here, they have no choice but to trust us."

"I just hope you are right about this, Roberts." Chernof told his agent with a grim tone.

"Have I let you down since you gave me this assignment?" the spook questioned his superior officer.

"There is a first time for everything you know."

"Indeed, but not anytime soon."

"I just hope for you sake you are right. Chernof out." and with that, the screen in front Roberts went blank and was replaced with the emblem of the United Nations Space Command. Sighing heavily, the CBMI agent got up from his desk and made his way to exit his room. In a few days, almost three years of intelligence gathering would finally come to a head.

What originally started off as a mission to keep an close eye to two waring factions had grown to be a lot more. What the UNSC had stumble upon what a plot that no one could have ever imagined and the results could have proven disastrous for the galaxy at large and by extension, the Terran Union if it were to succeed. But now, that would no longer be the case.

The Terran Union was about to throw a major wrench into these plans.


	19. Operation Good Neighbor Part 1

_**A/N: **__I decided to break up this section of the story into parts, just to epic to mash into one chapter this is just part one. Once again thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves, and I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _

_Now on to the story!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Good Neighbor: Coup D'etat ]**_

The day started like any other within the Confederacy capital of Raxus City. As the sun began to rise in the east and slowly began to blanket the city with its warm rays, the population were either now getting ready to start their daily bussiness or in the case of a few female Twi'leks, finishing their hard nights work. Civil service droids were busily cleaning the city's streets,while a droid patrol or two would march past them. Either finishing up after a full night patrolling the city, or were now heading out for the day. Overhead a slow but steady stream of speeders with their occupants flew through the sky, busily carrying their occupants and passengers to their desired location.

One such speeder was the personal vehicle of a one _San Hill, _Chairman of the _Inter-Galactic Banking Clan _and one of the key figures on the Confederacy's leadership council. A born business man and politician, the Muun was more at home behind a desk, unlike some of his other counterparts on the council. San was one of the first members to pledge his clan's monetary and military assets to the Confederacy and was even one of the key figures behind the "creation" of one of the council's more notorious members and supreme commander of the Confederacy's droid armies, _General Grevious. _

As the banking clan chairman's speeder made it's way towards the parliament building, San could help but to crack a small smile on his face. Those fools in the senate thought they were actually charting a new course for their worlds when they joined the Confederacy. But in reality it, was San and the rest of the members of the council that ran the show. They were the ones that were charting the new course for those other worlds, the only thing that those senators were doing was just giving the illusion that the Confederacy was really a democracy. It was a fact that San took great pride in knowing and soon, the entire galaxy would be under their thumb, so to speak.

Just a few days ago Count Dooku had announced a rather bold plan to bring the war to a swift and a decisive end. The Count, along with General Grevious would lead a massive fleet and attack the Republic capital of Coruscant. But the actual attack would only be a diversion for their real objective, which was to kidnap the chancellor and force him to surrender the Republic to the Confederacy. But with the leader of the Confederacy and his 21C both away from the capital, San and the other members of the council were left with the task of running the government by themselves. Not that they were not already in control of the government already.

Within a few minutes the speeder came upon the parliament building and came to rest on a small landing pad at the rear of the building. But when he exited his vehicle, the banking clan chairman came upon a sight that had him stunned to say the very least. For standing in front of the Muun male was a rather large number of B1 and B2battle droids with their weapons drawn and pointed directly at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the now stunned chairman asked the assembled droids in front of him. At this point one of the droids stepped forward and replied, "San Hill, by order of the Confederacy of Independent Systems senate and Leadership Council, we have orders to place you under arrest for corruption and accessory to war crimes."

San was in a state of shock, mixed with confusion and anger. "Who is responsible for this?" the Muun asked angrily.

"I think I can answer your question, Hill." a new voice chimed in from behind the assembled droids, a voice that was very familiar to the Banking clan chairman. San could only look on in disbelief and horror as the armed droids slowly parted to reveal a human female with shoulder length brown hair, piercing blue eyes and dressed in a simple white gown. She was using a small cane to keep herself steady on her feet, while her face showed an expression that was a cross between stern anger, and absolute glee.

But the last time San Hill saw this woman, it was he who had the look of glee on his face, as he saw Count Dooku's droids drag her into a vessel that was bound for Lola Sayu. "Now don't tell me that you have forgotten me, San. Because I certainly did not forget you."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( **__Coruscant )_

The immediate space around the Republic capital was a buzz with activity. In orbit, about two hundred Republic warships hovered in formation over the city planet, while dozens upon dozens of smaller craft darted in between the assembled fleet for reasons only they knew. But as these vessels that were charged with the duty of protecting the Republic capital went about their business, there was a small flotilla of vessels that were currently holding their position in low orbit above the city planet.

"_Operation: Good Neighbor", _as it was called, was the brain child of the UNSC Joint Chiefs of staff . The plan called for a flotilla of UNSC warships to visit allied planets that were apart of both the Republic and the Confederacy. It was an attempt by the TUG to show that even though the Terran Union Government was a neutral party in this war, they were still committed to peaceful relations with their allies within the Andromeda Galaxy.

The flotilla consisted of six vessel and so far they had made stops at Krios, Alderan and Naboo. Coruscant would be their final stop before the squadron made its way towards the Confederacy. This move by the Terran government had raised many eye brows in both waring faction and there were those that were uneasy about this Terran fleet visiting both sides. Especially since one of the vessels that was taking part in the operation was the flag ship of the Terran Andromeda fleet, the UNSC Reach. These fears were short lived and quickly put to rest, as the governments of said worlds welcomed the show of support from the Terran government.

On board the Reach's bridge Admiral Morrison sat comfortably in his chair, as he went over the numerous reports that were coming in from the other vessels in his fleet. So far 'Good Neighbor' had been a success and the receptions the fleet had received was proof that the Terran Union still had many allies and friends in Andromeda.

As the admiral began to go over the reports that were now coming in from the UNSC Dodge City, the holographic image of a battle ready Spartan appeared on the chair's projector. The hologram in question was the artificial intelligence that was responsible for the operations of the Reach, an AI simply known as _Six. _

"Admiral," the holographic said with a deep voice, "There is a communication coming in from the planet. It is Chancellor Palpatine."

"Thank you Six." Morrison replied, "Bring him up on the screen."

The AI did as it was told and within second, the image of a kindly looking man in hid mid fifties to early sixties and with a small smile on his face, appeared on the the bridge's main screen.

"Ah, Admiral Morrison." the chancellor said, "I hope that you and your people's visit Coruscant have been a pleasant one."

"It has been, Chancellor." Morrison replied, "We have had difficulties since the fleet arrived."

"I would hope not, but I heard that your ships will soon be headed to Raxus after they depart." the chancellor asked curiously, as he leaned forward on his desk a bit and crossed his hands under his chin. "Are you sure that is a wise idea? Count Dooku had been known to say one thing and then turn around and do another."

"Chancellor, the mission of this fleet is to show that my government still considers both the Republic and the Confederacy as our allies." the Admiral said firmly, "Even if your government don't see eye to eye with them. And if Dooku does decide to attack, this fleet is more than capable of defending itself."

"Very well." Palpatine said with a nod, "I can understand your government's decision to do so. I just hope that you and some of your officers would care to join me and some others for dinner later tonight."

Morrison was about to reply to the Chancellor's question when without warning, an alarm went off on the bridge and one of the bridge crew yelled out "Multiple contacts inbound!" Suddenly, hundreds upon hundreds of Confederacy warships came out of hyperspace and immediately began to engage the Republic fleet in orbit. "I think we should continue this discussion another time!" the admiral replied quickly, before link with the chancellor was cut.

Chancellor Palpatine was taken by surprise a bit when he heard the alarms on go off on board the Terran vessel, apparently the crew of the mighty Terran warship were not expecting to be in the middle of a soon to be gigantic space battle. But to Palpatine, or rather _Darth Sidious, _this CIS attack was not unknown to the Sith Lord. As a matter a fact, the attack was expected.

Sidious knew that sooner or later, the Jedi would realize just who he really was and would eventually make an attempt to have him removed. But the dark lord needed more time, he needed time to get certain things in place so that his master plan to come to be. Most notably, was the conversion of a one Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Sidious felt that the young Jedi had great potential as a Sith Lord. As such Sidious had his apprentice _Darth Tyranus, _a.k.a Count Dooku, launch an direct attack on Coruscant and by his some ore time.

Sure the assault was more than likely to fail and the Confederacy fleet would be destroyed, but the goal of the attack was not to force the Republic to surrender. It was instead intended to divert the Jedi's attention some where else and away from him. If all went well, the revenge that the Sith had been planning for the last one thousand years would be complete and the Jedi order would be no more.

But as the Sith Lord prepared for the next phase of his master plan to begin, he was completely unaware that his master plan was about to to be thrown into jeopardy.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Confederacy Senate building, Raxus )_

Today there was a buzz of activity outside the senate building on Raxus, as there was a emergency assembly that had been called within the last hour or so. On the outside of the building, hundreds of droids from the standard B1 to the more impressive B2 and D-60, stood guard outside of the building. While in the air, _"Vulture-class" _droid star fighters and gunships flew unchallenged in the skies above, as if they were looking for a fight.

Inside the building itself, the senate had assembled and were awaiting for the proceedings to begin. There were many speculations as of why the assembly had been called and there was even a rumor going about that the meeting had been called so that it could be announced that the Republic had surrendered. It was no secret that Count Dooku was currently off world and had not only taken a large fleet with him, but he had also taken his second in command and supreme commander of the droid army with him as well.

What ever the reality was, the senate was to soon learn the truth behind their gathering and all their questions would be answered. Soon, the group noticed some movement by where the leadership council would sit and every one soon fell silent, but instead of seeing the normal group of bankers and industrialist that made up Dooku's inner circle, the assembly was greeted by a another group of people all together.

Many in the senate recognized the people in this group as senators that were not exactly fans of Count Dooku or the Council in general. All they could do at that moment was watch this group take their seats, as a human male remained standing and began to speak.

"Now I know that all of you are wondering just why this emergency assembly was in the first place or just why we are sitting her in front of you instead of the the Council." the man stated in a clam and cool tone, as he addressed the gathered group.

"It would be safe to assume that you are correct." the senator from Duro answered, "Just what is going on?"

"I think I can answer all your questions, senator." a new yet very familiar voice chimed from behind the seated group. A voice that had not been heard within the halls of the Confederacy senate building for quite some time. The assembled senate were soon witnessed to a sight that many of them thought they would never see again. A woman with shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a white gown with lavender trim, walked out of the shadows and made her way to the very front of the seated senators.

Many in the assembly had looks absolute disbelief forming on their faces, while others looked as if they had seen a ghost. Which was not very surprising considering that they were told that this woman was dead, killed by Republic elements after a failed attempt to secure a peace treaty. The woman just stood there confidently in front of the senate as she said, "Judging by the expressions on your faces, I guess that Dooku's and the former council's lies were believed."

"Lies?" a female senator said curiously. "Just what is going on?"

"There is much going one that the former council or Dooku was telling us." the woman replied, "There is much that needs to be discussed and I can assure you that after this day, things with the Confederacy of Independent Systems will be far different from now on."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( UNSC Reach, in low orbit around Coruscant ) _

From his location within the Reach's command and control center, Admiral Morrison was able to monitor the progress of the battle that was taking place around his small task force. Despite being caught completely off guard by the CIS fleet, the Republic forces in orbit were putting up a spirited resistance and were making the CIS vessels pay dearly for their bold attack. But the battle far from over as more and more CIS vessels began to jump into the system at random. At one point Morrison could look on in disbelief and shock, as _Providence-class _destroyer jumped directly into the battle, only to collide head on with a Republic cruiser. Causing a massive explosion which split the doomed cruiser in two and sending the flaming hulls of the two ship drifting out of control.

Some how the admiral was able to guide his fleet away from the action and into a low orbit around the planet. But because of the suddenness and size of the attack, there really was no time for the Terran fleet to make its way to safety and escape the system via slip space. The UNSC ships were stuck with no other choice but to wait out the battle.

Suddenly _'Six_' appeared on his holographic projector and said, "Admiral, we are receiving a transmission."

"Transmission?" Morrison asked curiously, "From whom?"

"Raxus sir." the holographic Spartan answered, "It is being broadcast all over the system."

"Put it on screen." Morrison ordered. Soon, the large screen that was located within the C&C came to life and the image of the UNSC insignia was soon replaced with a live feed from the Confederacy capital.

On the screen, was a Duro male that was standing behind an podium that had the symbol of the CIS engraved into it. The man stood there for a moment before he looked at the documents that were in his hands and began to read.

"This is a message from the Confederacy of Independent Systems senate on Raxus. At 1000 hours Raxus time, the entire governing council of the Confederacy senate was place under arrest and have been charged with both corruption and conspiracy to commit war crimes. This move, which was backed by the entire senate, comes after evidence surfaced which linked these members to recent incidents in both the Republic and Confederacy. In the wake of this recent development, it is the decision of the CIS senate to disband the current council and swear in new members to form a governing council.

"Also, it is also the decision of the senate to remove Count Dooku from the post of President of the Confederacy and charge him with war crimes, conspiracy to commit enslavement, corruption and conspiracy to commit murder. It is the view of the senate that Count Dooku and his inner circle no longer act in the best interest of the Confederacy and are no longer fit to represent the CIS or what it truly stands for.

"As a result, Count Dooku is no longer recognized by the CIS as it legitimate leader and is now considered an enemy of the Confederacy. As such he no longer has the authority to lead any military unit and should be placed under arrest immediately."

"What... just happened?" one of the C&C officers asked, as he and every other crewmen in the center stared at the monitor with confused expression on their faces. Morrison just shook his head and replied with an amused tone,

"I do believe that the Confederacy just had itself a coup."

_**[ End of Part 1 ]**_


	20. Operation Good Neighbor Part 2

_**A/N: **__THIS... IS... SPARTA! Over 300 reviews and over 50,000 hits! _

_Now I know that HALO 4 is now out and more than likely this story is no long in sync with the Haloverse. But I don't care, this story is too far along to abandon. _

_Now I know that some of you want to know if I will add the events of HALO 4 into this story. My answer, you may not like. As much as I would like to do that, the fic has moved too far along to just add these events just out of the blue. It would just be in bad taste in my opinion. But I will try to do so in future chapters. So don't be mad, okay? _

_Now on to the fic! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Good Neighbor: Kings without a Country ]**_

On board the Confederacy's flagship, _The_ _Invisible Hand, _Count Dooku was absolutely livid and he showed no signs of calming down any time soon. The Sith lord was witnessing something that was nothing short of a coup within the Confederacy, as the very same government that he had put together for the purpose of destroying the Republic, had now turned on him and stripped the Count of his title as leader of the CIS. Now was being labeled as a criminal and was now wanted by Confederacy.

Never once did the Count think that something of this magnitude could ever happen within his own government, after all, it was he and the corporation heads that had complete control over the CIS. It were those on the Council that were actually calling the shots in the Confederacy, not hose fools that made up the senate. They were too busy bickering in among themselves to realize that they really had no say in anything the Council did. But now all of a sudden these "fools" had managed to not only take take over the government, they were now able to see just the Count and his council truly were. Just how did this happen?

The Sith lord soon got his answer when the image in front of him shifted to a woman dressed in an elegant gown and had shoulder length hair. A sense of overwhelming shock and disbelief came over the normally calm and calculating Sith lord, for now standing in view was a woman that he thought he would never see again. A woman that he and the council personally dealt with after she had tried to seek peace with the Republic and that everyone thought of as dead. A woman he wanted to make suffer for speaking against him.

But now, it was very clear to everyone that the former Republic senator and representative from Onderon, _Mina Bonteri, _very much alive and she was quite possibly the leader of the recent coup.

"My fellow citizens of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the galactic community," Bonteri began with a firm tone in her voice, "It is my somber duty to inform all of you that the CIS had been lead by nothing more than mad men that only cared about lining their greedy pockets, at the expense of others. It were these men and their leader, Count Dooku, that were responsible for allowing all those atrocities to occur during the war. They allowed many innocent men, women and children to suffer unspeakable horrors, while manipulating this government so they could do as they pleased.

"It is because of them that our Confederacy had been vilified by the rest of the galactic community. Count Dooku lied to all of us and he is nothing more than a war mongering manipulator. This war has gone on for far too long and it is our duty as representatives of our governments to put an end to this conflict before more innocent people are killed.

"As such, I am ordering all combat units currently engaged with Republic forces over Coruscant to withdraw to Confederacy controlled space and remain there till further notice. It is time to put an end to this madness once and for all."

"CUT TRASMISSION!" the enraged Sith roared out, his normally calm an calculated personality giving way to something that resembled a wild and enraged beast. Causing the Neimoidian bridge crew to shudder in fear.

"Uh... Count Dooku..." the Invisible Hand's commander, Lushros Donfine spoke up. Pausing a bit, the now enraged Sith lord to slowly turn towards the frightened Neimoidian, "The... the fleet is starting to break away from the battle and jump out of the system."

"Sir!" another Neimoidian called out frantically. "Several Republic vessels are closing in! They will be in firing range in seven minutes!"

"Set course to the Mustafar system!" the Count ordered, "Get us out of here!"

"But sir, General Grevious is still on the Planet with the Chancellor!" Lushros pointed out to the Sith lord. His out burst earned the Neimoidian commander the shock of his life, as the was electrocuted to death by the Count's use of Force Lighting on him.

"I said, get us out of here NOW!" Dooku roared again. The remaining Neimoidian bridge crew just did as they were told and guided the Invisible Hand away from the approaching Republic vessels and within seconds, the former Confederacy flag ship jumped into hyper space.

But as the Invisible Hand and its now fugitive crew made its escape from the battle, they were completely unaware that their desperate action for self preservation was sending a certain homicidal cyborg into a tantrum, as his vessel ascended from the planet's surface.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Coruscant, 15 minutes earlier )_

General Grevious could not help but to smile evilly to himself, as the cybernetic leader of the Confederacy droid army lead the now "captured" Chancellor Palpatine into his vessel and prepared for launch.

It was just only a few minutes ago that the general, along with a small army of his personal _MagnaGuards, _successfully took the Republic leader prisoner after dealing with not only a small group of clone troopers, but also a quartet of Jedi that were assigned to protect the Chancellor. Grevious took great pleasure in slaughtering the four Jedi who foolishly thought they could defeat him, while a fifth Jedi tried to confront him but in the end even she was no match and had her light saber taken away from her.

Now the general was on his en route back to his flag ship to hand the Chancellor over to his commander. But as the small craft exited the planet's atmosphere, the general was met with an most unexpected sight. For where he had expected to see a massive space battle going raging, Grevious instead saw that most of his mighty fleet had left the system. While the Invisible Hand itself was quickly moving out of the system, as a group of Republic warships began to move in on it.

The general was about to contact his vessel and find out what was going on, but before he could open a communication link, his flag ship had already made the jump out of the system. It was at this point that the normally confident cyborg came to a horrible realization, he was now all alone in enemy territory and with no means of escape. Or was there?

His eyes soon came across the Terran fleet that was in low orbit around the planet, or more specifically, the UNSC Reach. A plan soon formed in the General's head and in a blink of an eye, Grevious turned his vessel towards the Terran fleet in an attempt to escape with his prisoner.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Command and Control room, U.N.S.C. Reach.)_

"His name is General Grevious." Obi Wan stated, , as he and Admiral Morrison chatted via com link. "He is responsible for murdering a number of Jedi and has a habit of taking their weapons once he is done with them, so to speak."

"Sounds like a very dangerous fellow." Morrison quipped, "But it still does not explain why his vessel is headed towards my fleet."

"If I had to guess, I would say that he is going to try and take over your ship." the Jedi master replied, "But I doubt that he is that reckless."

"The poor bastard probably still doesn't know that little coup that his government had." the admiral said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Boy is he in for a shock when he finds out that he is out of a job!"

"Indeed, but I strongly advise that you have have your crew prepare themselves for when Grevious boards." Kenobi warned the Terran admiral. "I don't think that your people have ever dealt with anything like the General."

"Admiral, General Grevious is demanding that we allow his vessel on board or he will kill the Chancellor." one of the C&C's officers stated suddenly.

"Looks like our guest has arrived." Morrison stated flatly, as he glanced at the holographic display that showed Grevious' vessel approach the Reach. "I can assure you master Kenobi, we are fully prepared to welcome on board. Besides, I don't think that General Grevious has ever dealt with anything like what we have waiting for him."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Hanger Bay C )_

Slowly, the ship that was carrying the cybernetic general and his some what calm hostage entered the expansive space that was the hanger bay. Even Grevious was taken back a bit at the shear size of the Terran vessel's hanger bay, it looked like it could easily carry literally carry thousands of fighters or other vessels of the sort. But surprisingly, there were only few ships that looked like some type landing craft and chances were, they were just that.

Soon the craft came to a hover and slowly landed on the bay's cold metal floor with a small "clang". The rear of the vessel opened up to reveal the general standing there with the chancellor and it was at this point that Grevious noticed another thing about the area that had him a bit curious. Except for himself and his hostage the hanger was completely empty, possibly due to the ship's commander ordering his crew to evacuate the area prior to his arrival.

Suddenly the cyborg heard the familiar sound of machinery whirling in the distance. Looking in the direction where the sound was coming from, Grevious could see that a lift of some sort was active. That either meant that some one was now leaving the area, or that they were now coming to meet him. Possibly the ship's commander.

But when the lift finally came to a stop and the doors slid open, Grevious' eyes rested on a sight that he had never seen before.

Stepping out of the lift was a rather large figure that was wearing some kind of green armor. Its head was covered in a matching helmet with a gold visor that completely covered his face. Grevious could feel the floor vibrate, as this new being casually walked towards him. But the thing that really caught the general's attention, was the fact that this person did not carry weapons on him at all. Finally Grevious broke the silence and called out, "Are you this vessel's commander?"

"No." a female voice boomed out, surprising the general even more. "But I do have a message from my commander that I think you may like to know."

"What is this... message that you have from him?" Grevious asked the armored clad woman.

"Well for one thing both you and Count Dooku are both out of a job."

"Out of a job? Explain!"

"Well... while you and the Count were out making war, there was a bit of a coup on Raxus and a new government took over." she replied, "And the first thing they did was give you two the boot."

"What?" the now stunned general exclaimed in disbelief.

"In short you and your boy Dooku are out of a job and are now wanted by the new CIS government." the woman replied. "That effectively make you a wanted criminal and since you have boarded my government's vessel, it is my duty to either capture or if needed be, eliminate you once and for all."

Grevious did not like the tone of the woman's last statement. Moving swiftly, the cybernetic general got into a fighting stance and ignited all four of his light sabers. "Fool! Have you any idea just who I am?"

"Other than a now unemployed general with no army to command, no." Mary quipped. A small grim forming on her face, as she held out a small and exotic device of her own. Suddenly she activated it and a some what large sword made of plasma appeared. "Do you have any idea just what I am, or what I am capable of doing?"

"No, but that saber of yours would look good in my... collection." the replied, as he launched himself into the air and dove towards Mary. The Spartan for her part just stood still, as she saw the general dive towards her and bare all four sabers on her.

Just as it looked like Grevious was about to gain a new piece to his ill gotten collection, the Spartan IV suddenly dodged the cyborg's strike and in one surprisingly swift move, grabbed the general by one of his arms and sent him flying into the hanger bay wall with a loud thud. Knocking all four sabers out of his grasp.

Grevious was caught off guard by his opponent's speed and agility to say the very least. But before the cyborg could recover and get back on his feet, the general soon found himself face to face with the armored clad demon.

"You know, I thought you would have been more of a challenge." Mary said with amused tone, as she slammed her right fist into the general's mid section. Causing the already wounded general to yell out in pain.

This was a position Grevious never thought that he would ever be in, at the complete mercy of an enemy that was proving to be much stronger that he was. But the cyborg soon found a opportunity to escape and gain an upper hand. Moving swiftly, Grevious brought up both of his legs and attempted to push his attacker off of him. But unfortunately, his metallic limbs were not built to handle the nearly half a tonne of armor and person that was baring down on him. No sooner than he began to push, the servos that were responsible for his legs movements failed and the hydraulic lines that connected them ruptured. Causing his lower limbs to go limp and the blood colored fluid to leak out.

"Looks like you are having a bit of a problem there." the Spartan IV quipped, as she saw the fluid leak out of him. "So... do you give up?"

Grevious did not even bother to say a word, he just fell limp and appeared to admit defeat. Mary shook her head, as she got up and turned he back on the general, that was all Grevious needed. Using what little strength he had within him, the cyborg shot up screaming and dove towards Mary. In one last ditch attempt to defeat his opponent.

But just as it looked like the general would get he upper hand, Mary suddenly spun around with her _M-1 "Claymore" _plasma sword fully ignited and and in one swift move, sliced the cyborg in two and sent both of his upper and lower section tumbling wildly onto the cold metal floor.

Grevious had lost all control over his body, all four of his arms were twitching violently and refused to obey his mental commands, while red hydraulic fluid began to leak out of his wounded metal body. As he laid there twitching and "bleeding", Grevious could hear his assailant walking up to him.

"You... you can't... defeat me..." the general said defiantly, as he violently coughed up some puss like fluid. "I... I shall... kill... kill you!"

Shaking her head, Mary just pointed her Claymore at the general's head before she replied calmly, "Didn't you know? Spartans don't die." and in one swift move, the Spartan rammed the plasma sword deep into the general's metallic head.

In that moment General Grevious, one of the Confederacy's most notorious generals and the one who had been responsible for the deaths of many Jedi, was no more.

Switching off her weapon, Mary stood back up and activated her com link. "This is Mary-707, Grevious is dead and the Chancellor is safe. Mission accomplished."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Atravis Sector, The Outer Rim )_

"Commander, we are approaching the Mustafar system. Scans show the presence of a Providence-class destroyer around the forth planet." a young ensign said from his post on board the Cloak and Dagger's bridge.

"Confirmed, scans show that it is the Invisible Hand." the ships AI added, "Scans also show the presence of a number of smaller vessels on the planet's surface."

"I guess that the former president still has his supporters." Commander Mathews stated, as he and a few others stood around a small table that had the holographic image of the planet and destroyer on display.

"I am guessing that command wants us to bring the Count back alive for questioning?" Raymond asked the vessel's commander, as he looked at the display in front of him.

"It will be you to you to make that call." Mathews replied, "Bring him back alive if possible, but deadly force is authorized if he proved to be problematic. President Bonteri said that she would not care if Dooku is alive or dead after this mission, she just wants to make sure that he does not cause any trouble for her new government."

"Understood." the Spartan IV team leader answered, as he picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. His gold visor reflecting the image on on display in front of him.

"Be warned, Dooku is far different from what your team's medic encountered on board the Reach." the commander said to Raymond. "He is very dangerous and he could prove to be deadly."

"Commander, don't you know what they about Spartans?"

"What is that?"

"We never Die."

_**[ End of Part 2 ]**_


	21. Operation Good Neighbor Part 3

_**A/N: **__Here we are, the final installment of the "Good Neighbor" trilogy. I just hope it will satisfy everyone and be to you liking. Now, I got a "guest" review from someone called "yourstorysucks" and I must say they were very rude to me. To who ever they are, all I will say is that you are a very childish individual with nothing else better to do and if you really want to take that tone with me then show some guts and don't hide your true identity. It is amazing just how fearless people can be when they can remain hidden. and FYI, I can deleat "GUEST" reviews._

_To every one else, thank you for your support and I home you continue to like my story. Now on the part III _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Good Neighbor: No Win, No Way Out ]**_

_( Uknown Location, Raxus ) _

In all his years as being the Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, San Hill never once thought that he could have been on the receiving end of what he could only describe as a hostile take over. It was true that in his line of work takeovers like this were common place and San had over seen more than a few, but to be on the losing end of such an thing was a new and unpleasant experience for the Munn.

It was only days ago that the Banking clan chairman was placed under arrest outside the Senate building and charged with both corruption and quote '_accessory to war crimes',_or at least that was what the lead droid had told him. But the real shock came when he learned just who was the architect of his forced departure from the CIS leadership. The former senator of Onderon and from what he had learned in the last few days, new President of the Confederacy, Mina Bonteri.

The last time San had seen the senator he as well as the of the council were assembled around the woman, as Dooku's personal droids literally dragged her badly beaten body away. The council wanted to teach the human female a lesson that she would not soon forget, that there were consequences for trying to under mind "their" leadership. Now this woman that the council had thought was good as dead and no longer a threat, was now in a position of power. She was in full command of the CIS.

San Hill and the rest of the former council members were now at the complete mercy of President Bonteri and there was no telling just what the former senator had planned for them.

Suddenly San heard the door to his room open when he looked, the Munn's blood ran cold. For now entering the room was Bonteri herself with two droid escorts.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it San?" Bonteri said in a neutral tone, as she walked up to the Munn "I am correct to say that you and your friends on the council thought you would never see me again?"

San did not even bother to answer the woman's questions, he just remained silent and stared at the table in front of him. "Now San, don't tell me that you are still mad because I caused you and your council friends to be overthrown now?" Bonteri asked again, as she moved in and leaned heavily on the table.

Sill, her questions were met with silence. "What's wrong San? You had such a mouth when you and the rest of the council were kicking me around like some animal. Why are you so quiet? Is it because of your new cell? Because if it is I can assure you that it is a lot nicer than what Dooku had assigned to me on Lola Sayu."

"What do you want from me?" San asked the president, as he slowly glared up at the woman.

"What makes you think that I want anything from you?" Bonteri asked was a amused tone, "I already have my freedom, I have ensured that you and your group no longer have any blind support from the populous. They all now know of the council's true colors and just what they truly thought of the senate. I don't really need anything from you. Nothing personal anyway."

"But yet you have me here in this room, when you could of just as easily have me executed." San replied, as he still glared at his would be tormentor. "There has to be something that I have, that you want."

"Quite." President Bonteri answered, as she motion to some one behind her, soon another droid came into the room with a document in its hands. San as a bit puzzled to say the very least, as Bonteri took a quick look at said document before she placed it in front of the banking hand chairman and said "I think it is in your best interest to sign it."

"What is this?" the Munn asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." the president replied, "Just a document which states that you have agreed to hand over all of the Inter-Galactic Banking clan's financial and military assets to the new Confederacy government."

"This it outrageous!" San exclaimed, as he shot up from his chair. "I will never agree to such a... to this!"

"Oh, I think that it is in your best interest that you sign it." Bonteri said in a suggestive tone. "You see, while you were enjoying you stay in this prison, my people went through your personal files and we found some... things."

"Like... like what?" San spoke up, his eyes widening in horror at the idea of some one going through his personal files and uncovering certain pieces of sensitive information.

"Well, I am very certain that some of your business associates and investors would like to know just where their money went after you said that it was lost in a bad investment." Bonteri stated, "I don't think they would like it to much if they found out about those 'secret' accounts you had established on several worlds, including Coruscant."

at that moment the Munn froze and his eyes widened in horror, when Bonteri mentioned those certain accounts. He could remember that some of those investors were none too happy when he told them that their money had been lost in bad investments, when in fact the Munn had actually stolen their money from them.

San could only imagine just how said investors and associates would react when they found out that their money had actually been stolen by San himself. That was something that filled the corrupt Munn with an unimaginable sense of dread, especially since some of his "associates" were known to hire assassins to hunt down those who had stolen from them.

Now he was in a no win situation. If he signed the document, then the banking would officially belong to the new CIS government and he would be left with nothing. But if he refused to do so then it would have only been a matter of time before his former associates found out about his accounts had him killed. Shaking his head sadly, San sat up strait and proceeded to do something that would forever change the history of the CIS and the Galaxy at large.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Klegger Corp Mining Facility, Mustafar.)_

Assembled within the main hanger bay of the Klegger mining facility, were quite possibly the only group within the Confederacy that was still loyal to its former leader. A small but colorful group of persons that were a mix of human and alien alike, that had been called upon by Count Dooku himself to do his bidding. They all had different back round and some time they normally did not get along that well with each other. But there was one thing that they all had in common, this group had all devoted themselves to the dark side of the force.

You see, this group was known as the _Dark Acolytes _and they were to the Confederacy, as the Jedi were to the Republic.

Just hours after his forces abandoned him at the battle of Coruscant, Count Dooku sent out a message to all the members of the Dark Acolytes. Alerting them to the recent developments within the Confederacy and ordering them to assemble on the volcanic planet for a vital mission. Dooku was not about to let some out spoken woman to take away what was rightfully his.

As the assembled dark Jedi milled around amongst themselves, one of the many doorways that lead into the expansive hanger opened up to reveal the group's leader. The entire group fell silent, as the elder man made his way to the front of the assembly and began to speak.

"This is a grave situation indeed." Dooku began, "Within the last few days, everything that we have worked for, for the last few years, became undone within a matter of hours. Our armies have abandoned us and our fleets have turned against us. The reason this has happened is because those blundering fools on the council could not contain a senate that they already had control over. But they are only part of the reason of just why we are in this situation."

And with that statement, the holographic image of a woman suddenly appeared between the count and the Acolytes. "Her name is Mina Bonteri, former senator of Onderon and... "new" leader of the Confederacy."

"We were told that she had been killed by the Republic last year." a female Twi'lek stated.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Dooku replied, "That is what I wanted the senate to believe. In reality I had her sent Lola Sayu. I wanted her to suffer before she died, but as you can see, she is very much alive and in control of the confederacy."

There was a murmur from the gathered dark Jedi, "Then just how did she escape?" a human male in the group asked.

"I am afraid that there is a group that we underestimated, that was responsible for Bonteri's escape and rise to power." the Sith lord stated, "The Terrans."

The murmurs in the group got louder, as their leader announced that the Terran government was behind his ousting as leader of the Confederacy. "How do we even know that these Terrans were even able to break her out of prison." a third Acolyte asked, "We heard that when the Jedi tried to break into the prison, most of their team was wiped out and the one they were sent in to rescue was killed."

"Yes, that is all true. But these Terrans are a lot craftier than once perceived." Dooku explained, "Believe me when I say, the Terrans are not ones to be underestimated."

"So what do we do now?" the same Twi'lek from earlier asked. "We just can't move against Raxus or the Terran colony worlds."

"But you forget, we are on Mustafar." Dooku replied, "As I speak, millions upon millions of battle droids are being made. By this time tomorrow we should have enough to attack Raxus and take the planet."

"But what about the Terrans?"

"What about them?" Dooku replied, "I doubt that there civilian vessels would be able to defend against an attack by... lets say, a few of you?"

"Are you suggesting that we resort to nothing more than piracy to send a message to the Terran government?" another Twi'lek, this time male, asked the Sith lord. Dooku just nodded and replied, "There is a price for crossing our order and this will only be a taste as of what is to come."

A wicked smile soon began to form on all of the assembled Acolytes, some grins bigger than others. For many of them the idea of attacking an enemy that had caused the Sith so much trouble, gave the Acolytes a rush. These Terrans, as well as the senate on Raxus were going to learn the hard way that there truly was a price for crossing the Sith. Just who could stop an army of dark Jedi anyway?

But these thoughts were soon cut short, when a series of of loud "thuds" shook the hanger bay. Immediately the group activated their light sabers and got into fighting stances_, _ready to deal with who or what ever that had interrupted their plans for revenge. But what happened next, no one there could have foreseen.

Suddenly, there were a series of loud explosions which went off rapidly and caught many of the dark Jedi off guard. For many of them it was the last thing that they ever heard, as their now bloodied and mangled bodies fell to the metallic floor. Pools of blood forming around them them as they laid there motionless.

The ones who had managed to survive the first barrage were taken aback by the grizzly sight that now laid before them. Never once had any of them had ever seen such carnage, but their minds soon snapped back to the situation at hand and they began to search for their would be attacker. Suddenly another burst of rapid explosions followed and for more dark Jedi were cut down.

One Acolyte used his dark force powers to send a few crates flying to where the explosions were coming from. But to his complete shock and horror, some invisible force stopped his improvised projectiles in mid air and sent it flying back towards him. Moving too fast for the man to avoid, said crates slammed into his body and continued to fly until they impacted an wall. A red mess forming as a result.

For the second time in as many days a sense of dread fell over the Sith lord. As some unseen force slaughtered the Dark Acolytes with ease, never giving them a chance to escape and dealing them a horrific death. Just what or who could be behind this massacre?

"SHOW YOURSELF!" the Sith roared in anger, as the last of his loyal literally torn to pieces in front of his eyes.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELVES!" Dooku roared out again, as he sent a bolt of force lighting into the hanger bay. Suddenly the floor began to shake again, as a series of "thuds" began to approach the lone sith lord. Dooku began to tense up and gripped his light saber tightly, as the sounds came closer to him.

Suddenly, two large robotic creatures appeared in front of the count. They were nothing like the droids the count was use to seeing and they towered over him like giants, they were green in color and had strange wing like devices attached to their backs. But the one thing that really caught his attention was the image painted on the front of them was the image of a large bird with its wing spread out and its talons griping a planet under it.

"Terrans..." the count growled to himself. "I should have known."

"Count Dooku!" one of the metallic creatures boomed out, "We have orders to take you in for questioning. You have one of two two options, come quietly and willingly. Or leave with us in a body bag."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Dooku said defiantly.

"I don't really think you have much of a choice." The other mech boomed out, "If you have not noticed, we just wiped out your friends and if you did not know, you have no where to run or anyone to help you."

Suddenly a series of loud explosions could be heard in the distance, followed by a number of secondary explosions. "What was that?" the count asked with a confused look on his face.

"Destroying your ability to make war." the first mech stated, "The offer still stands, come willingly or we drag you out with us."

Count Dooku was out of options, his Dark Acolytes had been wiped out in a matter of minutes while his droid factories and foundries were currently in the process of being destroyed. He had been unable to contact his dark master while he was still unaware of the fate of General Grevious. In short the count was all alone and completely out of options, his dreams of destroying the Republic and the Jedi order were now gone forever. But that did not meant he did not have any fight left in him, he was not about to become a prisoner to a bunch of backward and force less kriffs.

In one swift move, Count Dooku jumped high into the air with his light saber drawn, in one final attempt to destroy his would be tormenters. But his one final act of defiance was short lived, as a burst from the Mantis' 20mm HMG/AM struck the charging sith with dead on accuracy, instantly ripping his body apart and causing a red mist to form. The only thing that was left of the count were his two hands that were still tightly clutching his light saber, which proceeded to roll helplessly across the floor.

"Bloody hell. Daniel contact the Cloak and Dagger, and tell them that target False Prophet has been eliminated."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Raxus ) _

"There." San Hill sighed in a defeated tone, "The Confederacy of Independent Systems now has full control of the Inter-Galactic Banking clan."

"See San, was that so hard to do?" Bonteri said in an almost teasing tone, a small smile forming on her lips. Taking one final look at the document, Bonteri smiled and began to make her way out of the room.

"Are you happy now?" San asked with a hint of venom in his voice. "I mean why shouldn't you be? You have brought me to my knees and you have taken everything away from me. Have you finally finally gotten your revenge, haven't you?"

"Actually San, my revenge is not yet complete." Bonteri replied cryptically, as she exited the room. No sooner than she did, the two droids that were left raised their weapons and pointed them directly at the unfortunate Munn. Sann could only look on in horror as his two "guards" targeted his face and slowly pulled the triggers of their weapons.

As the CIS president made her way out of the prison, she could not help but to smile a bit more, as she could hear weapons fire coming from San's interrogation room, as well as the other rooms that held the former members of the CIS leadership.

Her revenge was complete.


	22. Changing of the Tide

_A/N: I just want to let every one know that this would be my last chapter of a little while. Another story for another show has been swimming in my mind for a little while and I really want to do it. _

_Now don't cry or send me hate mail, I will continue this particular story very soon so PLEASE be patient with me okay? _

_To Spartan016: Flattey will get get you no where, but please keep it up. :) _

_To 'bonepart' : LOL!_

_And to every one else, thank you for loving this story so much! Now on to the fic!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_**[ Changing of the Tide ]**_

To say that Chancellor Palpatine was upset about the recent deaths of Count Dooku and General Grevious, would have been like saying the battle of Reach was nothing more than a minor skirmish. A gross understatement.

Sure as Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine welcomed the deaths of the former CIS leaders and hoped that something positive would come from the recent coup on Raxus. But as far as Darth Sidious was concern, his plans to convert the Republic into an empire and eliminate the Jedi, had now suffered a major set back. Just how could a master plan that literally over a thousands years to set in motion, could be placed in such jeopardy within a matter of days? What cause this to happen? More importantly, just who was responsible?

At first he wanted to place all the blame on the late Count Dooku, for it was his own "puppet" government that had turned against him and had him labeled as a criminal. His entire inner circle had been removed and their respective companies were now under the authority of the new CIS government. They should have been ready to be absorbed into the empire that was to come, just what went wrong?

Sideous' mind was a wash with many questions as of to why this had occurred and who was responsible for it all. But there was one question out of all of them that had the Sith quite crossed to say the very least. Just how did Mina Bonteri escape Lola Sayu and return to Raxus? By all accounts the former senator should have died a horrible death on that hellish planet, but here she was. In control of a government that had originally been created to get him into a position where he could take full control of the Republic and create his empire.

Closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could, the sith lord searched the darker side of the force for the answers that he seaked. Sidious did not know just how long he searched but soon an answer came to him that had the Sith Lord in shock and disbelief. For deep within the dark side of the force, a single word could be heard as if it were a whisper.

_'The Terrans...' _

Suddenly everything began to make sense to him, the Terrans had been behind the whole thing. They were the ones responsible for rescuing Bonteri from Lola Sayu and having her installed as the CIS leader. But as to just why the Terrans had done all this, was still unknown to him. For the first time in his life, the Sith leader did not know what to do and is was a sensation that Sidious was not use to feeling. But what ever their reason, Sidious knew that these Terran needed to be taught a harsh lesson.

It was then that the dark lord began to think up a plan that could both get his plans for revenge back on track and deal the Terrans a heavy blow. It was no secret that the Terrans had a strong military presence within the Galaxy and even though the bulk of their forces were concentrated in the Worth system, there were many that believed it would only be a matter of time before the Terrans would began to challenge the Republic for dominance with in the galaxy.

Who was he not to capitalized on this fear, he basically had the senate in the palm of his hands and there was no doubt in the Sith's mind that he could easily manipulate them to believe what he wanted them to. Like believing that the Terrans were becoming a threat that needed to be dealt with and if the Jedi opposed his decision to "deal" with the Terran threat, then it would only prove to everyone that the Jedi were no longer loyal to the Republic.

A wicked smile began to form on his wrinkled face, as the idea of ridding himself and the galaxy of the two biggest pains in his side once and for all. If all went well the Jedi would be wiped off the face of the galaxy, while the Terrans would have no choice but to abandon their colonies and return to their home galaxy. Plus, there was still a chance that he could turn Skywalker towards the dark side and make him his new apprentice. He was not about to have his plans for a Sith controlled galactic empire, to become undone because of the interference of a group of forceless primitives.

But right now though, he would have to put his thoughts of revenge and galactic conquest at the back of his mind and allow his "Palpatine" persona to take over. There was a debate taking place in the senate as to weather if the Republic should recognize the new Confederacy government and seek an end to the conflict.

Many hoped that this assembly would be the first step in creating a lasting peace with the galaxy. But by the time Palpatine/Sidious was done with the senate, it would only be the beginning of something that not even the dark lord himself could fore see.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Jedi Temple)_

"Master Yoda, I was told that you wanted to see me?" Anakin Skywalker announced, as the young Jedi master met up with the order's eldest and wisest member. Just like every one else with the galaxy, the Jedi were surprised by the coup which occurred on Raxus and they were even more surprised when it was revealed that Mina Bonteri was behind the whole affair. A woman that many had thought of as dead.

But now with the deaths of both Count Dooku and his inner circle (_The story was that the Count had been killed when the CIS fleet bombarded his base on Mustafar) _and with the instillation of a new government within the CIS, many people hoped that an agreement could be reached between them and the Republic and peace could be restored. Most notably of which were the Jedi council, who had openly welcomed the change of government on Raxus.

Upon hearing the young man's voice, the diminutive Jedi master turned around and said "Indeed, master Skywalker. Much to talk about, we have. Walk with me." Skywalker nodded in agreement and soon, the two men began to move along the empty hallway and talk."Skywalker, aware of the change of government on Raxus, you are?" Yoda asked his younger counter part.

"I am." Anakin replied, "and I am also aware that the council had decided to recognize the new government and honor their request for a cease fire. If you don't mind me asking master, but are you sure that is a wise course of action?"

"Sometimes Skywalker, benefit of a doubt, you must give people." the elder master replied, "Dooku is no more. Potential, Bonteri and her new government has, to change the galaxy. But the reason I called you, this is not. Senator Amidala and yourself, I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me and... Senator Amidala?" Skywalker replied, confused about just where this conversation was heading.

"Your marriage with the senator, I know about."the Jedi master said with a neutral tone, shocking the former slave in the process and filling him with an unfamiliar sense of dread.

"But... how... did you..." Anakin began to stutter out with a hint of fear in his voice. The Jedi master saw the look of fear on his younger counterpart's face and replied with an amused tone, "A long time, I have been around. Noticing certain things, I have had practice on."

Skywalker was in a state of absolute shock, one of the Jedi's eldest and most knowledgeable members have uncovered his secret marriage with the Naboo senator. Something that was considered taboo by many the Jedi order. The young Jedi was about to speak up once again but Yoda spoke up first and said, "Explain your actions, you do not have to. First Jedi to fall in love, you are not."

"Master, I..." a now stunned Anakin stuttered once again in reply, in an attempt to explain himself to the diminutive Jedi master. But he was cut off once again by the elder Jedi as he said, "No need to worry, Skywalker. With me, your secret is safe."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin replied carefully, still unaware of just what Yoda would have said about him breaking the Jedi's most strictest of rules. There was a reason why the Jedi code forbade its members from marring, it was to prevent them from forming attachments and creating dynasties of those who were strong in the force. Not to mention, it could have also made Jedi more susceptible to being manipulated by the dark side of the force as well.

By all accounts, master Yoda should have been none to pleased with his secret marriage to the Naboo senator and should have dealt with him as he thought fit. But as Anakin stared at the elder Jedi, he could see that Yoda was not looking at him with anger or disappointment on his face, but with a look of curiosity and wisdom.

"Master Skywalker." Yoda said, as the two of them came to a stop in front of a large window that had a view of the city's skyline. "A mistake, you have not made. The need of all living creatures, is companionship and love."

"And yet the Jedi code forbids us from enjoying from what we try to protect." Anakin replied sternly, as he clenched his fist in anger. "and I do not care what the code says, I love Padme and she means the world to me. If you want me to leave the order then fine, but I would never stop loving her no matter what any one says."

For a moment the elder Jedi remain silent and allowed Anakin's words to sink in. Yoda could hear the emotion in Skywalker's voice and he truly sounded as if he had an attachment to the former queen. A dangerous and taboo thing to have when one is a Jedi. But there was something more in his voice that really caught the Jedi master's attention and it caused a small smile to form on his wrinkled face.

Anakin, a Jedi that some in the order thought to be _"The one who would bring balance to the force" _and change the Jedi order forever, was truly a man in love and was willing to break the code to be, in his mind, happy.

"Right about you, I was." Master Yoda began, "The only constant, change is. And if the Jedi are to survive, adapt we must. Example you are, of what the Jedi must become in the future."

"Master, what are you talking about?" a now puzzled and confused Anakin asked his elder counterpart.

"Come young one." Master Yoda replied, "Much to talk about, we have."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( U.N.S.C. Naval Head Quarters. New Plymouth, Worth.) _

With a cease fire agreement now existing between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems , and with peace talks set to begin within a few weeks on the colony of Bounty, the Terran government back on Earth thought that it would be best to begin down sizing forces in the Worth system. As far as the TUG saw it, there was really no reason or need for a massive defense fleet stationed around the Worth system, when peace was about to break out in Andromeda.

The plan was to start with drawing ships and personnel from the system a week after the peace treaty was signed, but despite this, it was agreed that the UNSC would maintain a small task force to defend the planet Krios. Who were technically apart of the Terran Union and still in need of protection from rouge elements in the galaxy.

But even though there would still be a sizable UNSC presence remaining to protect Krios and the Worth system, many of the fleet's larger capital ships would be returning to the Milky Way and rejoining their respective home fleets. Even the Reach and it's assigned Spartan team would be returning to rejoin the 11th fleet based out of Harvest. Well most of them any way, for there was one certain Spartan that had decided to remain behind for... personal reasons.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Jackson asked his friend, as they and the other two members of Trinity team exited the main building of the UNSC administration complex.

"Well.. yea, I do." the Spartan IV replied, as he began to make his way down the steps leading to the street below. "Besides, they said I could leave the Spartan core when ever I wanted when I first joined. And I do intend to leave."

"But joining the CDF?" Mary asked her friend/team mate, as the group made it to the bottom of the stairs and and began to make their way to a near by monorail station. "Come to think of it, you never did say just why you decided to take up that officers position with them anyway."

"I think I know why." Raymond answered, as knowing look began to form on his face. "She said yes didn't she?"

That remark caught Trinity's demolition expert and medic of guard and they slowly turned their attention to Daniel, who now had his head lowered in embarrassment. "Daniel?" Mary asked curiously.

"The wedding is set for January." the sniper replied quickly, his head still hanging low in an attempt to hide his reddening face.

It was at this point the other three Spartans tackled their embarrassed friend with hugs and began to congratulate him on his engagement to his girl friend. "Congratulations Beast!" Jackson exclaimed, as he ruffled his friends hair. "When did you get to ask her anyway?"

"A few days ago when she last visited." the Spartan replied, "I did not want to tell any one until I was certain that she would say yes... and she did. It will take a few months for the transfer to come through, but by the time it does me and Riyo would be... well... husband as wife.."

"Well congratulations Dan." the Spartan leader told his 2IC, "I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thanks sir." Daniel replied modestly, "I will admit I will miss you guys but... This just feels like the right thing to do." to which the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

As the quartet made their way towards the monorail platform that would take them back to the New Plymouth tether station, their conversation was dominated with talk of Daniel's engagement and his future as an colonel within the Colonial Defense Force. Sure it was a downgrade from being a member of the Spartan corp, but in Daniel's mind, it was a small sacrifice.

Soon the group boarded the stainless steal vehicle that was the public monorail system for the city and they were settling in for the fifteen minute ride to the tether station when something caught the attention of every one inside the car. On the two monitors that were located at the very front of the car, the many advertisements that were normally displayed on the screen suddenly vanished and the logo of one of the many news agencies that operated with the Worth system appeared on them with the words "Breaking News" flashing across them

Soon the image of a young woman sitting behind a news desk appeared and she began to speak. "We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking story out of Coruscant. At 11:25 WST, the republic senate had there assembly which was scheduled to take place to debate weather or not the Republic would recognize the new Confederacy government that came into power after a bloodless coup.

"At the end of nearly three hour long debate the Republic unanimously voted against the motion that was put forth by senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and declared that a state of war still existed between their two governments and would remain so until all Confederacy worlds were members of the Republic once again.

"Then in a shocking turn of events, a motion was raised by the Republic chancellor himself to declare war against the Terran Union government. Sighting that the TUG had actually been behind the whole conflict in an attempt to gain power within the galaxy and had conspired with the CIS to destroy the Republic. As of this time the senate was still in debate as if to declare war or not, while the parliament in Geneva had yet to make a statement on the matter.

"We will continue to you updates as soon as they become available. For Colonial Broadcasting Network, this is Jane Withmore."

a deafening silence flooded the entire rail care, as every one there either stood or sat in a stunned silence. Soon the murmurs began and people began to exchanged hushed whispers amongst each other, the fear in there voices could clearly be heard as the idea of another war filled many of them all with dread. It as st this point that Mary slowly leaned in on Daniel and said,

"Something tells me that the wedding is going to have to wait a while..."


	23. File

_**A/N: **I know that this is not exactly an "update" to the story, but I thought that some of you would like a bit of information about the UNSC's forces that are in Andromeda. This is just to let everyone know that this story is still alive and I will have a chapter out soon _

_Now on to the... FILLER!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ FILE ]**_

_United Nation Space Command Data Base._

_** Access File on Current Strength of U.N.S.C. Forces within the Worth System** _

_** Request Information Transfer**_

_**Acknowledged- Access Granted** _

_**Beginning Transmission** _

_File- 1016-A : List of vessels currently stationed with the Worth System. _

_U.N.S.C. REACH (Flag ship)_

_**Cruisers: **U.N.S.C. Say My Name_

_ U.N.S.C. King George The V_

_ U.N.S.C. Yamato_

_ U.N.S.C. Wrath of God _

_ U.N.S.C. Princes of Whales *_

_ U.N.S.C. Stalingrad _

_**Destroyers: **U.N.S.C. Agamemnon _

_ U.N.S.C. Franklin Woods _

_ U.N.S.C. Johnathan Price*_

_ U.N.S.C. Sampson*_

_ U.N.S.C. Omar Bradly*_

_ U.N.S.C. John Paul Jones*_

_ U.N.S.C. Ajax_

_ U.N.S.C. Aizaki _

_ U.N.S.C. San Antonio _

_ U.N.S.C. Monitor_

_ U.N.S.C. Winston Churchill _

_ U.N.S.C. Black Prince_

_ U.N.S.C. Croatia _

_ U.N.S.C. Jovian_

_ U.N.S.C. Port Royal_

_ U.N.S.C. Chung Hoon _

_ U.N.S.C. Toronto _

_ U.N.S.C. Jericho_

_**Carriers:**U.N.S.C. Sapparo_

_U.N.S.C. Enterprise*_

_ U.N.S.C. Barack Obama _

_ U.N.S.C. Ark Royal_

_ U.N.S.C. Hyuga_

_**Auxiliary Vessels /Support Platforms**_

_ U.N.S.C.A. Gulf of Paria _

_ U.N.S.C.A. Norfolk _

_ U.N.S.C.A. Port of Miami* _

_ U.N.S.C.A. Safe Guard._

_**Prowlers: N/A**_

_**U.N.S.C. Ground Forces : Worth**_

_Army: 125,000_

_Marine Corp: 75,000_

_Colonial Defense Force :25,000_

_**Bounty: **_

_Army: 90,000_

_Marine Corp: 90,000_

_Colonial Defense Force: 15,000_

_**Mesa:**_

_Army: 60,000_

_Marine Corp :15,000_

_Colonial Defense Force: 9,000_

_**Number of ODST's currently stationed in Andromeda :** N/A_

_**Number of Spartans currently stationed in Andromeda : **N/A_

_It must be noted that certain vessels that have been high lighted (*) are currently apart of the task force that is assigned to the defense of Krios and will remain within Andromeda. _

_It must also be pointed out that the Spartan classified as "Daniel-447" has requested to be transferred to the CDF and it will be granted under the Spartan agreement of 2599. While the remainder of Trinity team will return with the Reach ti Harvest and rejoin the 11TH Fleet. _

_** End of Transmission**_

_**File Closed** _


	24. Cry Havoc

_**A/**__N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but it was not an easy one to write. But like I promised, here it is. _

_To worldwanderer 2.0: I am guessing you are a "Republican?" _

_To nano101: You don't know what Annoying?_

_And to everyone else, thankd for your input. Anyway, enough of that, Now to the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_United__ Nations Space Command Data Base_

_**Accessing** _

_**Request Information of assets being sent to the Andromeda Galaxy** _

_**Accessing... Please Enter Security Code for File Access**_

_**Entering Code** _

_**Acknowledged- Access Granted** _

_**Beginning Transmission** _

_File 1016-B: List of Vessels to be Deployed to Andromeda_

_**Saratoga Carrier Battle Group (7**__**th**__** Fleet) **_

_**Carriers: **_

_U.N.S.C. Saratoga (Flagship) _

_**Cruisers: **_

_U.N.S.C. Will of Iron _

_U.N.S.C. Ghost of Sparta _

_U.N.S.C. Remington _

_U.N.S.C. Bismark_

_**Destroyers: **_

_U.N.S.C. Montana _

_U.N.S.C. Hudson _

_U.N.S.C. Kursk _

_U.N.S.C. Right of Passage _

_U.N.S.C. Cowpens _

_U.N.S.C Liverpool _

_U.N.S.C. Harrison_

_U.N.S.C. Hanoi _

_U.N.S.C. Sitting Bull. _

"_**Torch Squadron" (11th Fleet) **_

_**Destroyers: **_

_U.N.S.C. Hino_

_U.N.S.C. Texas _

_U.N.S.C. Berlin_

_U.N.S.C. Alice Springs _

_**Frigates: **_

_U.N.S.C. Drop Zone _

_U.N.S.C. Rio Grande _

_U.N.S.C. Spirit of Cortana _

_U.N.S.C. Aino _

_U.N.S.C. Tiger Claw_

_U.N.S.C. Milan_

_U.N.S.C. Scorpion _

_U.N.S.C. Hijinx_

**_Preston Cole Battle Group (14__th__ and 16__th__ fleets) _**

_U.N.S.C. Preston Cole (Flagship)_

_**Carriers:**_

_U.N.S.C. Akagi _

_U.N.S.C. Liaoning _

_**Cruisers: **_

_U.N.S.C. Empress of Thunder _

_U.N.S.C. Arabia _

_U.N.S.C. Lancaster _

_U.N.S.C. Kino _

_U.N.S.C. Harvest _

_U.N.S.C. Viraat_

_U.N.S.C. Victory. _

_It must be noted that several transport barges with a combined number of 750,000 personnel of both the Army and Marine corp will also be apart of this build up and shall reenforce the current ground force already in system. _

_It must also be noted that the Sangheili government has been contacted and have been alerted to the situation that is currently developing. _

_**End of Transmission**_

_**File Closed** _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[Cry Havoc]**_

Within days of the Republic's announcement of a possible state war existing between their government and the Terran Union, the United Nation Space Command went into full alert and prepared themselves for the possible conflict that could erupt. Their first major conflict since the end of the Covenant war. As the Terran parliament held an emergency sitting in Geneva to discuss the recent statements made by the Republic's Chancellor, the UNSC high brass both in Sidney and on Reach held an emergency conference of their own and began to discuss strategies for a war that could literally happen at any minute.

As this was going on, the Worth system colonies and the UNSC forces stationed with in it went on high alert for the very first time since the "Clone Wars" began. Within the command and control center of his flag ship Admiral Morrison kept in contact with his superiors back on Reach, as he overlooked the deployment of his ground forces on Worth, Mesa and Bounty. Morrison knew very well even though that his fleet was capable of holding its own, they would still would not last very long if the Republic decided to trow a decent size force against them.

So far Admiral Ross had contacted him and said the he would be diverting elements of the 6th and 9th fleets to reenforce the Andromeda fleet. That was welcoming news since those fleets were known to have high numbers of battle cruisers and supper carriers within them. Not to mention the the flagship of the 6th, the _UNSC Preston Cole (Infinity Mk II-class) _and its Spartan team_, _would be apart of the arriving fleet. But it would still be a week before the first vessels would arrive, which meant that if war were to break out, Morrison and his fleet would be all lone.

On Worth itself, the populous was well aware of the military's heightened state of readiness and one did not need to look hard know that the UNSC's ground forces were taking the threat seriously. Anti-air craft batteries could be visibly seen on the hills overlooking the capital city, pointing upwards into the sky and ready to meet the enemy in their own special way.

Inside the city itself, the CDF were busily erecting special traffic signs that would be used if an evacuation of the city was called. While just beyond the city limits and just out of sight of the civilian population, several _M51O's (Mammoths) _were placed strategically in areas that were believed to be prime spots for an invasion force to land. The UNSC was ready to meet any would be attackers and even if they were unable to repel them, they would surly make it a very costly endeavor for the Republic.

Now one would think that with the possibility of an invasion the entire civilian population of the Worth colonies would be flooding local space ports or the tether stations to hop on the first thing that was heading towards the Milky Way galaxy. But surprisingly enough, that was not the case. For the citizens of Worth as well as Bounty and Mesa, it was business as usual as they went about their daily routines. For you see, for many of them the Worth system was the only home that they had ever known and they could not imagine living their lives anywhere else.

It was very clear to see by anyone, that the Terrans were both militarily and mentally ready for a war. But as the gears of war began to once again turn for humanity, the seeds of discontent and secession were once again being planted within the Republic senate.

Only this time, it was not of the "chancellor's" design.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Outside the Republic senate building, Coruscant )_

If Senator Amidala was furious by the recent developments within the senate, then the former queen was truly doing a good job at hiding it as she, as well as a group of senators stormed out of the building and made their way towards their personal speeders.

Over the last few days Amidala had used the recent power change on Raxus to her advantage and attempted to push a new motion within the senate that would not only end hostilities, but would also seek a peace treaty that would recognize the new CIS leadership as a legitimate government. It may not have been the victory that everyone wanted, but it would end the war and bring about peaceful relations between the former enemies. But what had happened next, caught the senator and her followers off guard.

Not only did Palpatine openly criticize her motion on the senate floor, he had said motion vetoed. Only to bring his motion to declare war up for debate. For Amidala and her followers this was the final straw, the chancellor was now obviously drunk with power and was now asking for a war at a time when most of the galaxy just wanted an end to the fighting. A war on two fronts could devastate the Republic and the Galaxy at large, but yet all Palpatine seemed to care about was quote: Reuniting the Republic and dealing its enemies a deadly blow, unquote.

With that one statement, the once kindly chancellor had transformed himself into nothing more than a war monger and what was even more surprising was the fact that the majority of the senate looked as if they would support his call for war. For Amidala and her group of followers, enough was enough.

If the Republic wanted to run itself into the ground with another war, that was fine. But they nor their respective governments would be apart of the madness that now had a grip on the Republic.

As the former queen made her way to her personal speeder, she heard some one calling her name. Upon checking, Padme saw the senator from Pantora running up towards her.

"Riyo." the Naboo senator began. "Has your government replied already?"

The young Pantoran female nodded a bit and replied, "They have decided to abstain from the vote."

"That means that they also decided to break away from the Republic as well?" Padme asked hopefully, but the look on her friend's face told her other wise.

"The official stance by the Pantoran government is that we shall always continue to be loyal to the Galactic Republic and towards the principles to which it stands for." Riyo replied sadly, as she bowed her head as if she were ashamed of her government's decision. "They want me to head into the senate and them their statement."

"Even though the Republic they believe in no longer exist?" Padme asked her friend sadly, knowing that one of her closest allies my not be duty bound to leave her side once and for all.

"I told my government that I would deliver their statement to the Senate as soon as I can." the Pantoran stated, "But not before I handed in my resignation as the Senator for Pantora."

"You resigned?" Amidala gasped, surprised that Riyo would do something that was completely out of character for her friend. "Why?"

"There is no point being the voice of the people, when the ones who are supposed to listen willing turn a blind eye and play deaf." The now former senator replied firmly, showing no signs of regret and sounding as if she truly was comfortable with her choice.

"There is nothing more we can do for the Republic, I am afraid."the former queen stated, "The war may be over but the cost was too high. Yet we paid it in full and now what is left is no longer a democracy, but an iron fist dictatorship within a white glove. The republic as we know it... no longer exist."

Riyo could only listen to her friend's words and allow them to sink in. The Republic had changed in the last few years and it was not for the better. In fact, one could even say it had gotten worse and the current senate did not seem to care at all. It was no longer the beacon of hope and stability in the the galaxy, it had now become a symbol of everything it had once stood against. "So what do you plan to do now?" Riyo asked her friend.

"We are heading to the Terran Embassy to speak with their ambassador." Padme answered.

"And if the senate does decide to declare war?"

"Then it will be their war and not ours."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Finally after many days of debate within the walls of the Galactic senate, it came time for the final vote which would determine if the Republic would declare war on the Terran Union.

"All those in favor of declaring war on the Terran Union, say "I"" the speaker of the house called out, as he stood with chancellor in the center of the senate.

An overwhelming "I!" echoed throughout the building, as the thousands of senators that made up the assembly unanimously agreed to the motion that the chancellor had brought just a few day ago.

"Then it is settled, as of this moment a the Republic shall recognize a state of war against the Terran Union and its allies."

With that statement the entire Galactic senate erupted into cheers and chants, as they celebrated the move by their government against those treacherous Terrans and their CIS allies. All the while, no one noticing the some what sinister grin forming on the "Chancellor's" face. But as Palpatine stood there and reveled in his small yet major victory, he was completely unaware of the actions of a small group of senators who were absent from the day's proceedings.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"I want to thank you for meeting with us, Ambassador Sterling." Padme Amidala said, as she and a few others met with the Terran ambassador at their embassy. Over the last couple years, the Naboo senator and a few others had been meeting with the Terran diplomat to discuss a number of issues that affected both their governments. Today was no different.

With war now existing between the two governments it would only be a matter of time before the TUG recalled their ambassador and her staff. Many who saw the delegation would have thought that they were paying their final fare wells, but little did they realize that this meeting would be far different than any other in the past.

The ambassador nodded a bit and replied, "The pleasure is all mine, but I am guessing that this is not just an normal courtesy call on you and your group's behalf considering the recent declaration of war by the Republic?"

A small frown son formed on Padme's face as she replied, "I am afraid so. It is the main reason as of why we are here."

"I am also guessing that this would have to do with the talks and meeting we have had in the last few months, yes?" the Terran ambassador replied, her French accent think in her words.

"Indeed." the senator replied, "As you know my government, as well as many others have shown interest in joining the Terran Union government."

"Qui," Sterling replied, "But you are also aware that even if my government votes to allow to your government's to become apart of ours, we may not be able to provide your worlds with the security that they need right away. The logistics and man power is just not there to provide long term protection to your worlds and it may take weeks before there is a sizable force to do so."

"We are all well aware of that fact." the former queen stated grimly. Well aware that for her plans of an alliance with the Terran government to work, they would need to ensure that the worlds that were apart of this plan would be protected from Republic attacks and occupation.

"There may be a way to help you though." The ambassador suddenly stated, "My government has been in contact with our allies..."

"If you are talking about asking the CIS to send their forces to protect our worlds, then I must advise against it." Padme replied, "Their are still those who do not trust the new CIS government."

"With all due respect, I was not talking about asking for the Confederacy's help."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Republic Naval Ship Ro-ti-Mundi, Naboo system) _

Captain Val Kai-tan stood on the bridge of his vessel and and looked into the blackness of space, as the planet of Naboo slowly came into view. It had been two days since the Republic had declared war on the Terran Union and currently his vessel was en route to the Naboo home world, under orders that it were to help set up a number of GAR bases on the planet.

Val wondered just why the Republic would suddenly show interest in protecting Naboo. It was not like the planet had anything the Terrans wanted, hell, the Naboo basically loved the Terrans and the two governments had been very close ever since the the Trade blockade, over ten years ago. It was more than likely that he Terrans would either bypass Naboo altogether, or the Naboo government would actually decide to side with the Terrans. Both scenarios sounded farfetched at best and the captain saw no reason as of just why he and his vessel were being deployed in the first place.

But it was no his job to question orders, he was a solder and when he got orders, his job as to follow them to a tee and without question.

Suddenly an alarm went off on the bridge and the entire crew went into action. "Sir!" one of the crewmen shouted, "We are picking out numerous energy spikes around the planet!"

"Energy spikes?" Val questioned, "Are the Terrans attacking already?"

Suddenly dozens upon dozens of slip space ruptures appeared in the space between the the Republic vessel and the planet, but what came out of those ruptures had the entire bridge crew in shock and awe. For exiting these ruptures were vessels that were of exotic design and looked far more advanced than any thing else they had seen in the past. But it was the one vessel in the very center of the formation that had caught their attention.

Massive, that was the only world that could described this new vessel ans scans were showing that the ship in question was a staggering 29 Kilometers in length and 12 Kilometers in width, with a depth of 3 kilometers. Just what could have built such a thing? More importantly, just who were they?

"S... sir... we are being hailed..."


	25. Cry Havoc pt 2

_**A/N: **Hey peoples, sorry to say this once again but I will be pausing the story once again. Things are becoming hectic on my end because of the season and I will be kinda busy for a while. But just like before I promise that I will update as soon as I can and the story shall be finished. So once again I ask you don't send me hate mail or cry. _

_Also, the last chapter was THEE most reviewed on yet with 65 REVIEWS! To everyone, Thank you. _

_To Darkness21: nice line :)_

_To FBNZ: I will try in future chapters._

_And to Charlie019: I don't see how I can even do that since that is the only real advantage the Republic has. _

_As Always, thank you to everyone who have given nothing but love for this fic. Now on to the next chapter... and **HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! **_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Cry Havoc: The Gathering Storm ]**_

_(Royal Palace, Theed) _

The day began like every other day on Naboo, as Queen Neeyutnee sat in her throne room of the Theed royal palace. With her on that day were members of the Naboo Royal Advisory Council, a group that was made up men and women who were in charge of a number of ministries in Theed and was created to assist the monarch manage the day to day affairs of the planet. But today's sitting of the council would be far different than any other in the past, for there were a few persons that had been requested by the council to be present as well.

The first person to arrive was the ambassador for the Terran Union in Theed, Trista Roman. A thirty-eight year old native of Harvest who had been assigned to Naboo for the last five years. She was also a close friend of the queen. The second person to arrive was the U.N.S.C.'s liaison officer to the Naboo Security Force and leader of the small detachment of personnel that were currently assign to the Naboo military as advisers. General David M. Escandor of the U.N.S.C. Army.

The final person to arrive was the GAR liaison to the Naboo government and the commander of the small Clone force that had been station on the planet since the beginning of the war. A clone only known by his rank, "Colonel". These three persons had been called by the council itself to discuss a matter that would not only affect the planet as a whole, but would also change the face of the galaxy forever.

"Gentlemen and lady." Queen Neeyutnee began to address the trio," First of all I want to thank all of you for coming on such short notice, but there is serious business that needs to be attended to." the queen then got up from her throne and walked up to the Clone commander.

"Colonel, as queen of Naboo I am going to have to request that all GAR forces leave the planet and its moons at once." her royal highness said with a stern tone in her voice. "The presence of GAR forces on Naboo has only caused discontent and distrust among its people, and its current occupation of our world is no longer justified considering that hostilities no longer exist between the new confederacy government and ours."

To say that the clone commander was taken aback by the queen's statement would have been correct. "Your majesty," Colonel began, "with all due respect, my orders come from the very top and my men are only here to ensure the safety and security of Naboo."

"Well I am afraid that your solder's services are no longer needed by the Naboo government." Captain Panaka replied from his position next to the queen, with a smile. The captain, like many other in the NSF, was not a big fan of the clone army on his home world.

"But our orders..."

"Are no longer relevant in this matter." Neeyutnee replied, not even giving the clone leader time to finish his statement. The clone was about to speak again when his communicator suddenly went off and he was forced to answer it, not noticing that the Terran general was starting to get a small smile on his face.

"I have just received word that a fleet of unknown vessels have just entered orbit." the clone stated, as her turned to face the queen, "The fleet's commander is requesting to speak with you."

Neeyutnee was taken aback by the colonel's announcement and was unsure as if to meet with the fleet's commander or not, but a slight nod from the Terran general let her know that this fleet was expected. Gesturing to one of her aids, the entire throne room went dark and a some what large holographic projector arose from the floor. Suddenly the image of a rather "hideous" looking creature with mandible like appendages on it's face and wearing some kind of gold plated armor, appeared in front of everyone.

Somehow, the queen was able to fight back her strong urge to hide behind her throne and finding her voice, Neeyutnee said to the new creature "My name is Queen Neeyutnee of Naboo, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to."

There was a a moment of uneasy silence between the two leaders before the alien commander finally broke the silence and replied "Queen Neeyutnee, I am Fleet Master Dema 'Dajam of the _Fleet of Approaching Salvation. _By order of the Sangheili government and by he stipulations laid out in the New Utgard agreement of 2556CE, the forces of the Sangheili Protectorate shall be committed in aid of our human allies."

"Um... I beg your pardon?" a now very puzzled queen asked the "Fleet Master". But it was General Escandor who answered the queen's and said, "Your Majesty Fleet Master 'Dajam, as well as her fleet, are apart of the task force that my government promised to protect Naboo once you broke away from the Republic."

"What!?" the colonel exclaimed. "Is this true?"

"We are afraid so." Panaka replied, as he walked up to the now stunned clone. "The people of Naboo no longer believe that the Republic is acting in the best interest of Naboo. As a result the government of Naboo and its people longer considers ourselves as part of the Republic."

"But what about the Gungans?" the clone commander asked the assembled group, "I am very certain that Boss Nass would not allow his people to leave the safety that the Republic offers."

"Wesa no bout leaving Republic." a new voice interjected from behind the colonel. For now entering the throne room was the leader of he Gungan people in question, "(Tic tic tic) Wesa talk wit queeny on many days and wesa agree that Gungan people no happy wit Republic clones.(tic tic tic)"

"There is your answer." The queen told the now stunned commander. "Have all of your men off my planet and out of our system as soon as possible, or I will allow our new friends here to remove you by force. The choice is up to you."

The Colonel was in a state of complete shock and confusion. He was basically being told by the queen that he and his men were no longer welcomed on Naboo and they were to either leave of their own free will be forcibly removed by these new comers who were obviously allied with the Terrans.

He could have just as easily refused and order his men to move on the capital at once, seeing that Naboo had now clearly sided with the Terran government and since the TUG and the Republic were at war, then this would be the first battle of that conflict. A battle that they would have surly win.

But what about those alien ships in orbit? Chances were that those ships were loaded with thousands of solders that could have easily joined the battle on the planet below and easily destroy his army. Which would have been severely weakened by that point, after fighting to take the planet. It would have been a blood bath.

"Your... majesty..." The now defeated commander began, "I... I will honor your request." and with that one statement, the clone turned on his heel and exited the throne room. But as he made his way out of the palace , the clone was completely unaware that he was not the only one being "asked" to leave by a planet's ruling government.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Coruscant, 24 hours later) _

If Sideous was not absolutely livid before, he certainly was now. From the reports that he was getting from his many contacts throughout the galaxy, it looked like as if a number of key planets were planning to break away from the Republic and join the Terran Union. Now even though this piece of information would normally not bother him, _(The Republic still had thousands of worlds compared to the three dozen that planned to break away)_, it was what said planets plan to do once they cut all ties with the Republic.

If the Terrans were to truly gain an alliance with these break away worlds, then that would give their military access to a number of major shipping lanes and resources that would be vital to his plan of creating an empire. Not to mention that it would also give the UNSC prime locations to set up bases to strike at the Republic. A fact that was not lost on the Republic navy.

But the one thing that really had the the Sith lord fuming was the fact that the Terrans had the one thing that Republic overlooked. Allies.

They called themselves the _Sangheili _and within the last few hours these "creatures" had amassed literally hundreds of ships over many of the break away worlds and made sure that all Republic forces left those worlds at once. So far these Sangheili seemed to be only interested in protecting those planets rather than engaging in actual combat, but if these creatures were truly acting on the behalf of the Terran Government, then the last thing he wanted was to start a war on 3 fronts.

It was like no matter what he did, the Terrans were some how always able to be one step ahead of him. If he were to save face and ensure his plans of galactic domination would succeed, Sideous would have to do the unthinkable and push back his timetable until the "Republic" had the ability to fight a war on a much larger scale. The GAR may have been able to take on the UNSC and/or the CIS, but with a third party in play, it would have been nothing short of a disaster. The sith needed time to rebuild is clone armies and navy before he could even think about starting another war.

But even though his plans to punish the those blasted Terrans had suffered a major set back, Sideous was still poised to exterminate the Jedi once and for all. The Clone Wars had taken a terrible toll on the order and their numbers were at their lowest in centuries, not to mention that the Jedi were now being seen as nothing more than enforcers and the galaxy was starting to get a bit wary about them. If there was ever a time for him to move, now would be it.

All he would have to do now was sit and wait for the right moment for the jedi to make their move and activate _"Order 65", _it would give more than enough reason for him to activate _"Order 66". _ The Jedi would finally meet there doom and there would be no one stopping him from creating his new empire. Not to mention, that he was on the verge of turning one of the Jedi to the ways of the dark side of the force and making him his new apprentice. That fact alone made the would be chancellor forget about those break away planets and their Terran allies.

But as the Sith leader sat behind his desk and think his unholy thoughts, he was completely unaware that his would be apprentice was about to do something that would forever change the way how the members of the order lived their lives.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Anakin... is this true? Are you and Padme really husband and... wife?" a shocked and confused Obi Wan Kenobi asked his former padawan and long time friend, as he and the rest of the Jedi council met in the temple. The younger man nodded a bit a replied, "It is true, me and Padme were married just over two years ago on Naboo."

"But.. this goes against everything in the Jedi code!" Mace Windu added, "It is forbidden for Jedi to marry!"

"But to love, it is not." Master Yoda interrupted, "Follow his heart, young Skywalker did. But judge him, we should not."

"But the code says..." Windu was about to speak again, but the raised hand and replied, "Know what the code says, I do."

"But you are okay with his move?" Shaak Ti asked from her seat.

"The only constant, change is." the elder Jedi began, "Change, is what the Jedi must do. Or risk extinction , we will. Anakin's example, we must follow."

"Follow his example?" Kenobi asked curiously.

"What we use to be, the Jedi are no longer. Hated and feared, because of who we are in the galaxy. If we do not change, win, the Sith will."

For long minutes the assembled Jedi either stood or sat in there spot and thought about what the order's wisest member had said and allowed his words to sink in. It was true that the Jedi had had become both feared and hated throughout the galaxy because of what they did during the war and as a result, they were no longer seen as the beacons of light that stood against the darkness. Instead, the people now only saw them as the leaders of the massive clone armies, which only brought pain and destruction where ever they went.

For some of the elder Jedi, they thought that Anikin was the "Chosen one" from legend. The one who would finally bring balance to the force and destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. If that were the case, then maybe his marriage to the Naboo senator, was not so taboo after all.

Obi Wan then stepped forward and walked up to his younger friend. "Anakin," the Jedi master began, "I have always trusted you and have considered you as a very close friend. If you are truly happy with the senator and she loves you as much as you say, then I am happy for you my friend"

Slowly but surely the other members that were there made their way to the young Jedi and began to give him their blessings. It was then at that very point, Anakin began to feel as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders and a feeling of great relief filled his heart. He no longer had to hide his secret from the people that gave him a new life, for they now accepted his decision to marry and were wishing and his bride well.

"Thank you everyone, but there is a serious matter that we need to tend to." Skywalker said firmly. "Palpatine, or rather Darth Sideous, has basically caused another rift to form within the senate."

"Indeed." Windu said with a nod. "It sickens me just how he was able to fool us for so long."

"Deceive all of all, he did." Yoda replied, "Underestimate his power, I did. Total control over the senate, he has."

"Then he must be removed." Mace said firmly.

"That may not be so easy." Anakin interjected, "He may have already planned to deal with us once we found out just who he was."

"Plus there is matter with 'Order 66'" Shaak Ti added as well, "He could still activate it and have the clones turn on us."

"Looks like we are truly between a rock and a hard place." Obi Wan comment, as he and the rest of the group went into deep thought on to what they should do next. Suddenly the group could hear faint explosions coming from the distance and when the looked to see what was the cause, the Jedi were met with the most horrific sight.

For in the distance and in the direction of the Terran embassy, the assembled group saw what looked like a Terran freighter falling out of the sky in flames and crashing into some near by buildings.

"It looks like we may have no choice but to engage the Chancellor, head on now."


	26. Cry Havoc pt 3

_**A/N: **(Comes out of my bunker) Hey peoples! It''s me again and you know what that means. Another chapter is here for all of you to enjoy and I hope all of you do enjoy it, because it was not easy to write. _

_Now... I know that a number of you want to know if I will have Etain Tur-Mukan in this story of if I will add her tale into this one. All I will say is that I will try to have her and her son in this story, so... yea. As for the Sangheili, they are not in this chapter but they will be in future chapters , one way or the other. _

_To Everyone who have bothered to read this story and leave a review, thank you. I did some looking and I do believe that this is the most reviewed, faved, and followed story, thiat is till being updated n a regular basis. Over 96,000 HITS! lets see if I can break the 100,000 mark with this chapter. Now on to the story!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Cry Havoc: Light in the Darkness ]**_

_( Embassy of the Terran Union, Coruscant )_

The sky was cloudy night with a slight chill in the air, as ambassador Michele Sterling stood on the landing pad of the now closed Terran embassy and stared into the night sky. With a state of war now existing between her government and the Galactic Republic the ambassador, as well as her staff and the marine contingent that were assigned to the embassy, were ordered by the TUG to evacuate the embassy at once and meet with officials on Worth to discuss the recent developments. But the assembled group was not alone on the pad, for there were two other persons that were waiting with them.

"So I guess this is it." Padme stated sadly, as she and Riyo Chuchi stood with the ambassador. "The Chancellor and the senate have gone war mad and your people now have to deal with a conflict that they did not want."

"Qui." the French woman replied with a somber tone. "We did not want it nor did we seek it, but we got it none the less. This is just another chapter in the story of humanity."

"Sounds like your people are all too familiar with it." the former senator of Pantora said to the ambassador. Sterling nodded a bit as she replied. "The history of my people is full of wars both big and small, but we have yet to see just what this one would be. But if there is anything that would give some form of comfort, is the fact that this conflict may not become as horrific as the Covenant war."

All Riyo and the former Naboo queen could do was stew on what the ambassador had said to them and allow it to sink in. The two women were both well aware of the Terrans recent history, especially with their conflict with an alliance of alien species known as the Covenant and to tell you the truth, they were both horrified by what they had learned about it Just the idea that literally billions of lives being lost because of a lie that was created and a species almost brought to the brink of extinction because of it, made stories about the infamous Mandalorian wars look like nothing more that a child's short story.

Both Padme and Riyo doubted that this new conflict could ever be as horrific as the Covenant war, that much gave them some comfort. But there was still potential for many lives to be lost. Amidala was about to speak up again when suddenly a speeder flew in and landed in front of the assembled group. The marines that were there snapped into action and raised there weapon to meet the potential threat, but instead of an attack the group was met by the Viceroy of Alderan.

"Senator Organa!" Padme gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here? I though you and the other senators had already left the planet?"

"Padme," Bail spoke, "You and your friends are in grave danger."

"Danger?" the Terran ambassador spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"My contacts within the senate," the prince began, "They just informed me that a Terran fleet, along with their allies, have just captured Zygerria."

"What?" Riyo gasped in shock. "Is this true?"

"Afraid so." Bail replied, "The Republic fleet in orbit was destroyed and the Terrans are in complete control of the planet now."

"But what does this have to do with us?" the ambassador asked the Alderan senator, but before she could get an answer, a low rumbling from the sky signaled the arrival of the _M.V. City of Vancouver. _The civilian freighter that was tasked with transporting the embassy staff back to the Worth system. But as the vessel began to make it approach, dozens of Republic _Low Altitude Assault Transports (LAATs)_ came out of nowhere and began to swarm the helpless vessel.

The ambassador and her group could only look on in horror as the freighter's defense system tried in vain to fight off its attackers. Those mini guns may have been effective in driving off pirates and rouge meteors, but they were completely useless against the relentless assault of the gunships. Suddenly there was a massive explosion as the Vancouver began to tumble out of control and proceeded to slam into a near by tower.

"My god..." Sterling said wordlessly, as she and everyone else there saw a massive fire ball erupt from the crash site. But there shock was soon changed into horror, as the saw said gunships start to fly towards them.

"Everyone, into the building! Move! Move! MOVE!" the leader of the marine contingent bellowed, as he and the rest of his team aimed their weapons and began to fire on their would be attackers. This move though did little to slow down the gunships' advance, as said craft began to fire n the fleeing group.

Running as fast as their legs could carry them, the tree former Republic senators ran as fast as they could to escape the attack, as explosions and weapons fire surrounded them. The marines were putting a hell of a fight against the clone assault and they actually managed to down a couple LAATs, but there was just too many of them to fight off, as the marines began to take casualties.

Suddenly 4 gunships landed in front of the fleeing group and a large number of clones came out to block the embassy staff's escape. "By order of the Chancellor." one of the lead clone said in a very forceful tone, "All Terrans on Coruscant are to be placed under arrest sight on seen."

"On what grounds?" Prince Organa demanded.

"You have no voice here, traitor!" the clone commander yelled, as he struck the Alderan royal in the stomach with the butt of his weapon. "You are all ordered to come with us!"

"No they are not!" a new voice called out from in the distance, surprising those that were there. "What is the meaning if this!"

"General Kenobi. Sir!" the clone snapped to attention, as he saw the Jedi master and a few others walk up to them. "What was the meaning of this attack?" the General asked firmly.

"We were ordered by the chancellor to round up all Terrans on Corascant." the commander replied, "He said to use force if needed."

"Did that include destroying that Terran freighter and killing its crew?" the Jedi said firmly, obviously none to pleased with the clones recent actions. "In any case, I am ordering you and your men to stand down and return to your barracks till further notice. Is that understood.?"

"But the Chancellor..."

"Let me worry about the chancellor. Get your men out of here now! That's an order!"

"Ye... yes general." the clone said in an defeated tone, before he ordered the rest of his men back onto their gunships and head back to their base.

"Is everyone alright?" Obi wan asked, as he walked up to the ambassador and her group.

"Qui..." the French woman panted, "but from what the colonel tells me, we took a lot of casualties in their attack."

"I am afraid that I may have only delayed those clones, sooner or later they are going to come back and a few words from me may not be enough to stop them." The Jedi master said grimly. "This may be a bit off subject, but are there vehicles still in the embassy's motor pool?"

"Um... I think so." Sterling replied, "What do you have in mind?"

"Try to get every one to the Jedi temple at once." Obi Wan ordered, "They will be safer there plus you can try to communicate with your government and inform them about this recent development."

Ambassador Sterling agreed to this and with fifteen minutes, a long convoy of speeders and UH-144's (_Falcons)_ departed the embassy and began to make their way to the safety of the Jedi temple. The three former Republic senators rode in one of the Falcons with ambassador Sterling and general Kenobi. All of them lost in their own thoughts and wondering just what the next twenty four hours would bring.

But as the convoy made its way to what they hoped to be safety, they were completely unaware that the Republic's recent act of aggression had not gone unnoticed and that help would be coming a lot faster than they could hope.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( C.B.M.I. Stealth Frigate Tokyo Express. ____Low Orbit over Coruscant. ) _

"Confirmed, Republic forces have destroyed the 'City of Vancouver'. No survivors." the young ensign said to her commander, as she sat in front of her console and monitored the developing situation in the Republic capital.

"What about the ambassador and her group?" captain Paul White asked the young ensign, as he stood in front of the bridge's holographic display. Captain White and his vessel, along with eight other stealth frigates, had been on station within the Coruscant system for the last 6 days. Their orders were to monitor the space traffic around the Republic capital , as well as intercept communications from the planet's surface and relay them to the UNSC headquarters back on Worth.

But there was another reason for the presence of the CBMI operated vessels around the Republic capital. You see these vessel were also to be apart of _"Operation Exodus", _the mass evacuation of all Jedi on Coruscant in case the "Chancellor" activated order 66. An operation that came into being after months of secret meetings between the Jedi Council and the Terran government. Originally the frigates were to maintain their positions and wait for the Jedi to signal them to move into action. But with the destruction of the Vancouver, the plan had taken a serious nose dive.

The frigates on station may have been able to evacuate the Jedi if they still had the element of surprise, but now with this attack on the freighter, Coruscant would now be on high alert and waiting for a possible counter attack to happen. Well it was not like their fears were not unfounded, but a small fleet of frigates would not last too long against the Republic cruisers that were already in orbit.

"Our contacts on the ground say that her group took some casualties in the attack and are on their way to the Jedi temple as we speak." the young woman replied.

"That means that they have brought us some time." White muttered, "Send a message to command back on Worth. Inform them about the attack on the freighter, the current status of the embassy staff and that the squadron will continue to hold position until ordered to do otherwise. Yellow alert!" The young ensign did as she was told, as the rest of the bridge and the rest of the CBMI flotilla went to alert.

Within a few hours the Tokyo Express' message about the attack and the destruction of the freighter, would reach the UNSC command on Worth. Upon receiving said message the UNSC would launch an operation to rescue those that were still trapped in the Republic capital. But it would still be a while before the help would arrive, which meant that the Jedi and the stranded embassy staff members would have to hold out for as long as they could.

A task that seemed to be easier said than done.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Jedi Temple, Coruscant. )_

"What do you mean, you will not hand over the Terrans?" an angry sounding Republic chancellor yelled out, as he met with the Jedi council via hologram. Two days had passed since the Jedi had basically given the Terran embassy staff "sanctuary" within the walls of the Jedi temple and so far the Terrans, as well as Amidala, Chuchi and Organa, had become unwilling prisoners as it were.

They were all unable to leave the Jedi temple as there had been incidents of clone troopers harassing Terran diplomats and their if they ventured outside of the compound and at one point, one such incident had turned violent and after a brief shoot out, 4 clones were dead and 3 marines were wounded. But despite this, Chancellor Palpatine still wanted to Terrans to leave the Jedi compound and have them relocated to an old GAR barracks somewhere in the city. As a matter a fact, one could say that he was a bit too eager to have them relocated.

So imagine Palpatine's surprise and dismay when the Jedi council told refused to carry out his "request" and grant the Terrans sanctuary within the temple. "I am sorry chancellor, but it is the decision of the council to grant the Terrans sanctuary until they could be safely relocated off planet."

"But need I remind you that there is a state of war that exist between our two governments." Palpatine argued.

"A state of war that you and the senate agreed upon a few days ago." Shaak Ti countered, as she spoke for the entire council. "Not to mention that the destruction of the Terran cargo vessel by your personal troops may have only just provoked them."

"We had intelligence reports that said that the freighter was carrying a Terran military unit."

"The Jedi went over the wreckage." the female Togrutan replied, "So far the only bodies we we have found are that of the crew."

"Then I am left with no other choice, I am ordering the Jedi to hand over all Terrans that are currently being sheltered within the Jedi Temple, at once!" Palpatine said sternly, as shades of Darth Sideous began to show itself.

"With all due respect, you do not have the authority to order the Jedi to do anything." the Jedi master countered.

The chancellor for his part did not answer the Togrutan, as he just glared at her for a few moments before his holographic image disappeared in front of her. "He is on to us" Shaak Ti said grimly, as she turned to face the rest of the council.

"No, he is getting desperate." Obi Wan spoke up, "But I am afraid that he would use this meeting to his advantage."

"Indeed." Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "Discovered, his great deceit has been. And desperate, he has become."

"Which means he will become more reckless in his actions." Kenobi added, "There is a possibility that he would use this opportunity to activate Order 66. Has the UNSC responded to our messages?"

"They said that they would be sending help." a young Togrutan by the name of Ahsoka Tano replied. "But it would be days before their rescue fleet arrives."

"Not to mention that they would have to face off with the ships in orbit." Ti replied grimly, as she and everyone else there began to ponder just what their next move would be. They all knew that any hope of salvaging the Republic they once knew was now gone and that a Sith lord had not only manipulated the senate to his liking, but he had also managed to manipulate the Jedi order to do his dark bidding.

Now they were on the verge of something that could quite possibly either lead the Order to salvation and renewal. Or lead the Jedi to its ultimate demise and plunge the galaxy into a darkness that had not been seen since the Madalorian Wars. One thing was certain though, if the Jedi were to survive the darkness that had engulfed the Republic, then the order would have to do the unthinkable and leave Coruscant.

Master Yoda was about to speak again when suddenly the temple's alarm system went off and the holographic image of a human female appeared in front of everyone. "Master Tur-Mukan, what is going on?" Kenobi asked the woman.

"Master Kenobi, the clones have gone rouge!" Tur-Mukan said frantically, "Masters Xan and Kir-Tan have been killed and the clones have begun to march on the Temple!"

"Tell everyone to fall back into the temple!" Kenobi ordered the young woman. "I'm on my way!" the Jedi on the other end nodded in understanding, before her image faded out and the transmission ended.

"Grave situation, this is." master Yoda said grimly, "Destroy us all, Sideous wants badly. Act of desperation, this attack is."

"Then what are we waiting on?" Mace Windu said sternly, as he got up from his seat and ignited his light saber. "Lets get down there!"

"But we are still outnumbered." Master Shaak Ti stated, "I have talked with the commander of the Terran marines and he said that even with their help, the clone army would still be able to overwhelm us."

"Still." Mace countered, "We have to hold out until the Terrans arrive, and I don't intend to be killed before that happens!"

Suddenly there was an explosion that knocked every one on the floor and by the time the smoke cleared, there was a large hole where a section of the room and a couple of Jedi had been. Without even saying a word, the ones who were still alive managed to pick themselves up out of the rubble and began to evacuate the now badly damaged tower.

"Master! What's that?" Ahsoka called out, as her eyes caught sight of what looked like meteors entering the planet's atmosphere. Master Kenobi paused for a moment and looked to see what his young companion was talking about and when he did, the jedi was in a complete state of shock and awe.

For in the sky were four balls of fire that were leaving an impressive contrail behind them and looked as if they were on an crash course with the temple. But then these objects did something that no ordinary mmeteor should have been able to do and at the last moment, made a course correction that sent all of then over the temple and crashing into the area where the clone army was.

A thunderous explosion was heard, as these four objects slammed into the concrete, killing anyone that were unfortunate enough to be in the blast radius. For a brief moment the fighting seemed to stop as both side were in awe of what had just taken place and when the smoke and flames finally cleared, four large cylinders with the letters _"U.N.S.C." _written on the side of them. But what happened next, caught every one off guard.

Suddenly there was a loud "hissing" sound that came from said cylinders, as large doors on all of them began to open and a thick, white fog came out, hiding what ever it was inside. But the clone army soon found out just what was hidden within the fog, as gun fire rang out and dozens of clones were cut down in an instant.

From there vantage point on top of the tower, both Obi Wan and Ahsoka could only look on an awe and disbelief as four large robotic creatures suddenly appeared from the crash sites and began to lay waste to the would be attackers. "What... just happened?" the young Togrutan gasped, as she looked on at the battle raging below.

The elder Jedi just replied calmly, "I think the UNSC have just come to our rescue."


	27. No Turning Back

_**A/N:**__ Alright! First update for 2013! I just hope you guys like it because this was a royal pain to write. The story is coming to a close now, with would quite possibly make this one of the few fics here that would be completed. That has to count for something. _

_Once again I want to thank you all for the reviews and with your help, I have now gotten over 106,000 hits. But now, on to the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ No Turning Back ]**_

_{ Fifteen minutes Prior to the battle }_

This was quite possibly one of the most important and dangerous missions the crew _U.N.S.C. Cloak and Dagger _had ever undertaken since being stationed in Andromeda. Normally the C.B.M.I. Prowler would not be used for such a mission, but considering that both the Jedi and embassy staff were running out of time and the Cloak and Dagger was the fastest Terran vessel of its kind that had the size, speed and rage for such a operation, the UNSC command did not have much of a choice but to use her.

Leaving all of her nonessential crew behind on Worth and carrying four special "packages"on board, the vessel left the safety of the Terran controlled colonies and began its journey deep into the heart of the Republic. That was just three days ago and after pushing its engines to the very limit the prowler entered what one could have called the belly of the beast, the Republic capital of Coruscant.

Exiting slip space at a high rate of speed, the prowler did not even bother to cloak itself, as it set course towards the planet. A move that alerted the fleet of Republic cruisers in orbit and in turn causing them to open fire. If there was one saving grace, it was the fact that the Dagger was much smaller and maneuverable than its would be assailants and was able to get through their so called blockade. But there would be only enough time for the vessel to make one pass and successfully deliver its vital cargo, before the Republic fleet would be able to fire upon them.

Coming into low orbit over the planet, the Cloak and Dagger dropped four large cylinders from under its "wings", before vectoring away and shooting off into the darkness of space before the cruisers could get a lock on it. Leaving said cylinders to enter the planet's atmosphere and rocket off towards their target area.

_Operation ' Instant Thunder' _had begun...

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_[ In Front the Jedi Temple, present ] _

"Alright people!" Raymond barked out, as he and the rest of _'Trinity' _Team sat behind the controls of their _HURNTING/YGGDRA SIL Mk. X1 Armor Defense System. _More commonly known as _"The Mantis" _

"Scans read multiple hostiles moving moving in on the temple with heavy armor and air assets inbound! Jack, on me! Mary, Beast, take the eastern and southern flanks of the temple and coordinate your fire with the marines! Copy?"

"SIR,YES SIR!" three other voices barked back, before all for death machines moved out and began their task of repelling the Clone's assault on the Jedi temple.

From his vantage point near the temple's entrance, Anakin could only look on in complete awe by what he was seeing. These machines were nothing like the droids he and his fellow Jedi had faced in the past, but as he saw these machines start to engage the clone army, Anakin could not help but to be glad that the Jedi never did.

Entire battalions of clone troopers were wiped out within a matter of minutes, as the four mechs fired their weapons and made the enemy advance grind to a complete halt. The hypersonic rounds of the Mantis' dual cannons cutting through the enemy force with devastating accuracy and dealing many clones a horrific and painful death. Their mutilated and mangled bodies falling to the ground in a mass of flesh and bone, as their agonizing wails filled the air and filled the ears of the surviving troopers.

Suddenly several LAATs appeared in he sky and began to make an attack run on one of the UNSC "vehicles", but the Mantis' built in missile pods were able to lock on to their would be attackers and within a matter of seconds, seven flaming objects were seen falling out of the sky.

An _AT-TE _almost got lucky and was able to knock one of the mechs off balance with a shot from main cannon, but the Mantis was quick to recover and sent a burst of weapons fire into the vehicle's cockpit. Killing the clone pilot instantly and leaving it a useless pile of flaming junk. Then, just seven minutes after their arrival, it was all over. The clone army was in full retreat and evacuating the immediate area surrounding the Temple grounds.

"What are those things?" Master Tur-Mukan asked, as she and the assembled Jedi looked on in awe at the green mechs.

"Our back up!" the commander of the marine contingent replied, as he walked up to the Jedi. "The team's commander is requesting to have an audience with your council, as well as with the senators and our ambassador, as soon as possible."

"Good," Anakin spoke up, as he faced the marine colonel"I am very certain that the council would like to meet our new guests."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within a few minutes all four mech suits had new operators, in the form of UNSC marines and were currently on station around the temple grounds. While Raymond and the rest of Trinity met with the Jedi council within the library, seeing that the council's usual place of meeting had been destroyed during the clone's attack.

To say that the Jedi were surprised by the Spartans' appearance would have been correct, it was hard for any one there to believe that these armored clad creatures that towered over everyone there, were in fact human. Just what kind of science could have created them? Maybe theses "Terrans" were not so primitive as once thought. Once the formal introductions were made, the first question that was asked was just when would help be arriving.

"The Reach and her task force are currently en route as we speak," Trinity's leader said, as he addressed the Jedi council. "But they will not arrive for another forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours?" Master Windu asked, sounding less than pleased by what he had heard. "Then how was your team able to make it here so quickly? And even then, your government only decided to send only for of you?"

"I think what Master Windu is trying to say is, just what are we going to do until this fleet arrives?" Kenobi interjected, in an attempt to deflect the Spartan's attention from his aggressive counterpart.

"Our entry vehicles are loaded with medical supplies and ammunition for the marines." Daniel replied, as he came forward and began to speak. "Our plan is to hold down the fort, as the saying goes, and keep the enemy at bey until the fleet arrives. While this is going on, I suggest that you assemble your younger members and get them ready for evacuation. Take only what is needed, we may only have a short amount of time to evacuate."

"But what about the library?" a new and concerned voice questioned, "I am sorry if I am interrupting, but ad head of the _Librarian Assembly, _I must asked just is to become of the library and the information that it holds?"

"Valid question, Master Ler has." Master Yoda added, as he motioned to the Jedi librarian. "Valuable and irreplaceable, the knowledge stared here is. Fall into Sideous' hands, we cannot afford it to. But too valuable to leave behind, they are."

"Master, what are you suggesting?" Obi Wan asked the elder Jedi, uncertain of just what Yoda had in mind.

"Destroy the Temple, we have to." the Jedi master said with a hint of pain in his voice, "Falling into the wrong hands, we must prevent."

A deafening silence filled the entire library, as many of the people there were shocked by Yoda's statement that the Temple would have to be destroyed as to prevent Sideous from gaining the information that it contained. Sure they knew that this move was a necessary evil if the Jedi order were to survive, but the very idea of destroying the only home that many of them had ever known, just did not sit well with them.

"The rescue fleet still would not be here for another two days." Daniel began, "If the information stored here is as valuable as you say, then I suggest that you take as much of it as you can. But once the fleet arrives, what ever remains will have to be destroyed."

"Understood." Ler said with a nod, as she and the rest of the Jedi's librarians went off to begin process of cataloging the thousands upon thousands of scrolls, books and data crystals, for immediate evacuation.

"There is still a chance that we may be able to remove the chancellor and bring an end to all of this." master Windu said suddenly, as he got up from his seat and walked in front of the assembly. "As far as Sideous knows, he has us on the defensive and in an corner. He would not be expecting us to go on the offensive and attack him in his own office."

"That my not be so wise." Raymond spoke up, "He may not be expecting an attack, but he has the entire area around the temple on high alert and considering our little show of force just now, our best bet is to stay put and prepare for a possible counter attack."

"The Spartan is right." Anakin said in agreement. "Sideous my be acting reckless now, but eventually he will attempt to launch another attack and this time we may not be so lucky."

"We only have to be lucky until the fleet arrives." Daniel replied, "But until it does I strongly advise that we dig in and prepare for the worse."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Over the next twenty-four hours the Spartans, along with Marine contingent and the Jedi, began to build up the Temple's defenses and prepare for their eventual evacuation within a day's time. Just as Trinity's second in command had said, their entry vehicles were loaded with extra ammunition and the marines there did not waist any time in stocking up.

While the entry vehicles themselves were disassembled and their hulls used to build machine gun and sniper nest at strategic points all over the temple. If it was one thing that could have been said about the Terrans, they were masters of adapting to their surroundings and using what ever they could to their advantage. A fact that the Jedi took much notice in, but the Jedi were no slouches either and were working along side their new allies and preparing for what was to possibly come.

While the Librarian Assembly were busily figuring out what files and documents could have been saved, Master Yoda and some of the others were preparing the next generation of Jedi,(_ Younglings.) _for the evacuation of the temple. But as Yoda began to look at these young children and warn them about the coming days, the elderly master could not help but to feel a deep sence of guilt.

According to Jedi tradition children who were found to have an profound aptitude in the force, were usually taken from birth (or soon there after) and brought to the temple to train, as to hinder transgression. Taken... taken from their families and loved ones, and essentially being forced into a life many of them did not ask for. All of which would grow up without ever truly knowing who their parent's were or family.

Sure these children were going to be the guardians of the galaxy, but just how many family were destroyed because of this? It was no wonder that so many people in the galaxy no longer trusted the Jedi order. It was just another reminder that the Jedi would have to change their very way of life, if the order were to survive.

But as the hours passed there was one question that was on everyone's mind, just what was Palpatine/Sideous planing to do now? Ever since Trinity's arrival on Coruscant and their subsequent lop sided victory, the clone army had yet to make any move against the temple. Even though the Jedi and the UNSC forces had been able to capitalize on this "quiet period", both groups knew that it would only be a matter of time before a reenforced and well armed clone army attacked once again. This was just the uneasy calm that came before the eventual storm.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Words could not even begin to describe just how furious Darth Sideous was at that very moment. What should have been a crushing defeat for the Jedi and the UNSC, had become a major embarrassment for not only himself, but for his so called "Invincible" clone army and navy.

Some how those blasted Terrans had not only manage to break the blockade that had been in placed in orbit around the planet, but they also managed land troops in the form of four large robotic suits. Which proceeded to not only halt the clone's advance on the temple, but send them into full retreat. Sure he was now poised to crown himself as emperor of a new galactic empire, but at the end of the day the Jedi were still alive and they had now allied themselves with an enemy that was showing to be a lot more problematic than once thought.

He needed to put an end to this act of defiance once and for all, he needed to make an example of these people so as to send a message to anyone who though of standing against him and the empire that was to come.

It was then that an truly evil plan began to form in his dark and twisted mind. An orbital bombardment of the Jedi temple should send a message quite nicely, he though. No one ever said that you should always take prisoners during a time of war and if a few thousand 'innocent' people were killed by this action... well, it was the Jedi's fault for resisting and allowing this to happen.

It was with that thought that the dark lord pressed one of the buttons on his desk and attempted to contact the admiral in command of the fleet in orbit. But when he activated the holoprojector on his desk, nothing happened. The only thing that Sideous got was an empty image of nothing.

He tried again and again to gain contact with the fleet in orbit, but the only thing he got in return was static. Just what in the name of everything that was unholy, was going on? He soon got an answer when he started to hear a low rumbling in his office and everything around him began to vibrate.

A similar scene was taking place at the Jedi Temple, as everyone's attention was focused a low, rumbling sound that filled their ears. Everyone wondered if this was some kind of new weapon that the Chancellor had deployed against them, of if this was just the beginning of another clone attack. But what happened next caught everyone by surprise.

For slowly emerging from the clouds in the sky, was a rather large vessel of Terran design. Painted on each side of the vessel one could see the symbol of the United Nation Space Command, as well as the the vessel's name _"U.N.S.C. REACH" _

From his vantage point on top of the temple, a shocked Anakin Skywalker asked the marine next to him "What is that thing...?"

The marine for her part smiled a bit at the Jedi's reaction and replied "What's wrong? You look like you have never seen a warship before."


	28. Infinity Descending

_**A/N : **__Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is a bit short, but I hope you guys still like it. Bit of a fair warning, there is a touch of fluff here but nothing major. _

_To Darkness21 and DaLintyMan: Believe it or not, but you guys have actually influenced me when writing this chapter. Thanks!_

_To FBNZ: lol!_

_And to Mouse: Sorry, but I think the whole Master Chief suddenly charging into battle is a bit over done in many fics here. Besides,this is set 50+ years after the events of Halo4.i think he may be retired by now._

_But enough of that, now on to the fic! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Infinity Descending ]**_

If one were not already in a state of shock after the short lived battle that took place outside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, then sudden appearance of the U.N.S.C. Reach above the Republic capital's skyline would have surly done the job. This sudden appearance of a Terran vessel above the city skyline filled many of those who saw it with a sense of complete and utter dread, that had not been seen since the then leader of the C.I.S., Count Dooku, launched his surprise attack on the city , just a few weeks ago.

Here was the flagship of the UNSC's Andromeda fleet at the very heart of the Republic capital. A fact that was brought home when the vessel "flew" over the senate building, on it's way to the Jedi Temple. Giving all the Republic politicians that were there a good look at what the Republic military would be going up against, if they were to continue their present course of action against the Terran Union.

Many of the senators there were quick to respond and tried to get into contact with the chancellor and find out just what was going on. But to everyone's dismay and shock, all the communication lines in the building were not working. As a matter a fact, the entire communication network for Coruscant was off line. A fact that the citizens of the Republic capital werecoming upon, as many of them soon found themselves staring at blank screens and holoprojectors. Some people swore that they could see the image of a young, human female staring back at them with a smile. But their attention was soon returned to the large Terran vessel that was now settling over the Jedi Temple.

From their vantage point within the temple Prince Organa, Chuchi and Amidala could see the U.N.S.C. Reach block out much of the sky as it came over the temple and hovered. All three senators had seen the Infinity-class vessel on numerous occasions in the past, but the sight of such a massive vessel seamlessly hovering just meters above them, had every single one of them in awe.

Suddenly, the trio saw four large doors on the vessel open up and as soon as they did, squadrons of _SCF-44 "Vampires" _and _F-41 "Broadsword" _fighters shoot out of their hanger bays and began to form up, as they ascended into the sky around the Reach. Not too long after the fighters exited the hangers, dozens upon dozens of landing craft followed suit and began to descend towards the temple below.

"Impressive, yes?" the trio heard a voice behind them say. "I have lived on the Reach for 5 to 6 years, and it still always amazes me just how big it is. Anyway the Reach's commander has contacted us and asked to meet with you."

"Thank you, Spartan." Riyo replied, "Amidala, Bail. You two go on a head. I need to have a word with the Spartan."

Amidala understood just why her friend wanted to be alone with the UNSC officer, as she took Organa's arm and began to make their way to meet with the Terran admiral. No sooner had the two former Republic senators exited the room, Riyo some how managed to wrap her arms around Spartan's neck and kiss his golden visor.

"You do know that some one may see us." the Spartan said with an amused tone.

"Yes, I know." the Pantoran female replied, "But I just thought that I could steal my soon to be husband away for a while." It was just a few weeks ago that the Spartan VI asked the Pantoran Senator to be his wife and Riyo was more than willing to spend the rest of her life with the human that had captured her affection. Daniel was her knight in shining armor and he had literally come to her rescue when the Temple was under attack. Now that they were alone, Riyo would now get her chance to be alone with him since his arrival.

"Well I guess that is understandable." Daniel replied, as proceeded to wrap his arms around her supple waist. "But I am afraid that this is one time that business must come before pleasure."

"Indeed." Riyo said with a slight pout, as she released her grip on her fiancee and and fixed her dress. "I guess I should meet with your admiral if he requested it. But before I go, there is one thing I want to know."

"Okay, what is it?" Daniel replied.

"Are you really willing to stop being a super solder just for me, once we are wed?"

"Well... yea!"

"But why?"

"Because... I found something else in life that I want to be committed to." and with that statement, Daniel left the room. Leaving his soon to be wife behind with a look of absolute happiness on her face,

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

About an half an hour later, the three former senators, as well as Obi Wan, who was there on behalf of the Jedi council, were on board the Reach and were soon meeting with Admiral Morrison within the command and control center. A room that was currently alive with activity, as numerous personnel sat by their consoles and coordinated the evacuation of the Temple below.

"I want to thank everyone for meeting with me when I asked. Though I wish the circumstances were different." The admiral addressed the assembled group.

"Indeed." Master Kenobi replied, "But may I ask, just how was your vessel able to break through the blockade in orbit? I am very certain that those ships would have just allowed your vessel to slip by them so easily."

"Very True, if those cruisers were even active."

"Excuse me?" a very confused Kenobi said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Prior to our arrival into the system, our intelligence office had several of their frigates on station." Morrison began to explain, as he pressed a small button on a near by console and a holographic image of Coruscant appeared with highlighted icons that showed the Republic fleet in orbit, as well as 8 blue icons that showed the location of the CBMI flotilla. "When the vessel carrying Trinity team arrived in orbit, the Republic fleet's attention was focused on there ship for a few minutes. Long enough for a couple of the frigates to deploy about a dozen E.M.P mines around said vessels."

"What us a... E.M.P mine?" Riyo asked the Terran admiral.

"Electromagnetic Pulse mine, or EMP mine for short." Morrison explained, "We used them to, for a lack of a better term, 'fry out' their systems so that the Reach could enter the planet's atmosphere unchallenged."

"I am guessing that the use of these EMP weapons is also responsible for the complete communications blackout all over the planet?" asked the Alderan royal.

"I am afraid that was of my doing." a new voice joined in on the conversation. Suddenly the image of a human female with animal like ears and wearing paw like gloves, appeared in front of the holographic display. "My name is _Mouse. _I am a information gathering artificial intelligence, assigned to the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence."

"And for the last few months, she had been infiltrating numerous files and computer programs all over the planet." Admiral Morrison added, as he walked in front of the console containing the hologram. "She was the one who gave the the information concerning Order 66."

"Um... well then." Obi Wan began, still in complete awe by the A.I known as 'Mouse', "I guess the Jedi order owes you a big thanks for what you did."

"It was nothing, really." Mouse replied with a smile, "I was just doing what I was programed to do."

"We are still not out of the woods yet." the admiral stated, "Intelligence reported that there was a large force en route from Tallaan and should be in the system within eight hours."

"How long will be until before the evacuation is completed?" Riyo questioned the admiral.

"At our current rate, seven hours."

"That does not give us much time to escape." Amidala commented.

"Indeed." Morrison agreed, "Master Kenobi, I must request that you head back to the temple and ensure that there are no delays in the evacuation. Senators Amidala, Chuchi and Oragana, I strongly suggest that the three of you stay on board the Reach for your own safety. Some rooms have been provided with the three of you in mind, I will have some marines show you to them."

"Thank you, Admiral." Padme answered for her group, as she Bail and Riyo were lead away by a couple marines. While Kenobi made his way back to the Reach's hanger bay, to rejoin the evacuation effort on the ground.

But as the group went there separate ways and the went back to the tack of overseeing the current operation, none of them were aware that the entire evacuation was about to be thrown into serious jeopardy.

{ 4_ Hours later }_

"Admiral, sensors are picking up a sudden energy reading approximately thirty miles from our location." the Artificial Intelligence known as '_Six' _said, as his image suddenly appeared on a near by console.

"Confirmed!" a young officer added from his post, as a holographic image of the city came up with an highlighted area in the corner of the map. "There is a massive build up of energy coming from an abandoned building complex north-east from here."

"Energy reading?" Morrison questioned, "A weapon of some kind?"

"The information I gathered from the Republic's files made no mention of any major military facility or weapon's platform in this section of the city." Mouse answered, as her image came into view an an adjacent holo-projector.

After taking a moment to digest the information he had gotten, Morrison sighed heavily before he replied, "Alert everyone on the ground that an attack could be imminent. Go to red alert-"

"Energy spike detected!" Six called out, "Enemy weapon firing in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Meanwhile on the temple grounds below, dozens upon dozens of Pelican drop ships and other landing craft covered the temple grounds as they waited to be loaded with evacuees. While dozens more were already in flight and were either headed up to the Reach with their passengers, or were headed back down to pick up another load.

From his location from one of the temple's balconies, Daniel had a full view of the UNSC's operation, as he looked through the scope of his _SRS-99-5S _sniper rifle. He, along with the rest of Trinity team had taken up defensive positions at strategic points around the landing area. Since he was the team's resident sniper, the Spartan IV had his rifle drawn and was currently scanning the area for would be intruders that may have attempted to cause any disruptions.

So far the only thing that the Spartan could see in his scope were a number of those "speeders" hovering in the distance, with their occupants literally hanging out side of them with camera like devices in their hands. Apparently the arrival of the Reach on Coruscant had drawn the interest of a number of media houses on the planet, then again the arrival of an _Infinity-class _vessel would be big news on any planet. At one point Daniel could see one "news camera" point directly in his direction and he actually was considering waving back at the vehicle as a joke.

But that thought was quickly pushed a side as something in the corner of his scope caught the Spartan's attention. It could not have lasted for more than a second, but Daniel thought he had seen a bright blue flash come from a large group of buildings in the distance. He was about to adjust his scope in an attempt to get a better view of what ever it was that had caused the flash, when a bright beam of energy suddenly came in with a roar and struck the Reach's mid section.

The 3.5 mile long vessel lurched to one side, as all of the visible lights on the vessel began to flicker, but yet when the light faded and everything became quiet once again, the Reach showed no visible signs of structural damage. But that sense of relief was short lived as dozens of transport vessels that had been in the just moments ago, began to literally fall out of the sky. Many of them with passengers on board.

Those on the ground fled as fast as they could in any any and all directions, as to avoid being crushed by the falling craft. Many of them not as fortunate as others, as a number of large fire balls began to erupt numerous crash sights. What had been a an orderly and efficient evacuation, was transformed into a s scene of absolute chaos and destruction.

But this just only the beginning of something much worse, as hundreds of Republic gunships and fighters seemingly came out of no where and began to swarm the Reach and the now crippled evacuation sight below.

Meanwhile a few miles away, a cloaked figure stood within the confines of the Chancellor's Suit. An evil grin forming on his face, as he saw his new Imperial army descend on the seemingly helpless warship and the Jedi temple.

The Jedi and their new Terran allies were not going to get away that easily, not if Darth Sideous could help it.


	29. The Stand

_**A/N: **I bet you guys have been waiting for this chapter to arrive. Admit it! You were! _

_Anyway I am dedicating this chapter to a friend and fellow HALO fan, who passed away this week. This is for you Ange, I hope we will meet again. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ The Stand ] **_

"Damage report!" admiral Morrison called out over the alarms, as he and everyone else within the command and control center began to pick themselves off the floor. For just moments ago the Reach was struck kind energy based weapon that caused t he massive vessel lurch violently and knock everyone on board off their feet and onto the floor. Not an easy thing to do to an Infinity-class vessel.

Slowly but surely one of the downed crewmen there managed to pick himself up and get to his console to give his commander a status report. "Shields are down to 40 percent, MAC cannons are off line and the _Fortress II _defense system is not responding!"

"Sir!" another voice called out from the chaos, "Multiple contacts inbound! Republic gunships!"

"Son of a bitch." the admiral cursed, as he got to the center console and saw the holographic display before him. Which was now show a large number of red, highlighted icons that were on an intercept course to the Reach. "Six, what did they hit us with?" Morrison asked the ship's artificial intelligence.

It took a few seconds longer for Six to appear, but when he did the "Spartan" stated, "It... It appears that were have been hit by a concentrated blast of ionized particles. It... has disrupted a number of systems on board... and it appears that... it has affected me as well."

"What is the status of the evacuation site?"

"It's... it's not looking good." Six replied, as his avatar flickered a bit. "Our shields were able to deflect most of the impact,, but the blast has caused a number of the evacuation ships to... crash."

"My god... do we have any systems on line?"

"We still have communications online, as well as helm and navigation." Six replied.

"Do we have any weapon still online?"

"I still have control of the _Onager _turrets on the upper decks."

"Target that ion cannon and take it out before it takes another shot at us!" the now enraged admiral roared out, as he slammed his fist down on the panel in front of him.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Six barked out, as he stood at attention and began to glow bright red. Meanwhile on the exterior of the Infinity class vessel, two _Mark/2488 1.1GJ turrets (a.k.a. Onager), _suddenly came to life and began to turn into the direction that the ion cannon was located.

Suddenly two small yet thunderous explosions were heard, as both cannons unloaded their 15cm ferrio-tungsten slugs and sent them at their would be attackers with 1.8 gigajoules of energy behind them. Seconds later both rounds found their mark, with devastating results.

The first round struck the base of the cannon with predictable results, as the round smashed through the reenforced concrete with ease and caused the weapon to become off balanced. But it was the second round's impact that finally did the weapon in, as the slug struck the main power couplings of the cannon and caused an unstoppable chain reaction that climaxed with an massive explosion that destroyed the weapon and the building complex it was housed in.

"Target destroyed." Six reported, as the image of the collapsing complex was broadcast on the main holographic projector there.

"That takes care of one problem." Morrison stated, "But we still have to deal with those Republic forces that are en route. How long before we will be in firing range of their vessels?"

"At their current speed, 8 minutes." Six replied with a somber tone. "We still have slip space capability, if we leave know we can escape before the Republic fleet arrives."

"Negative!" Morrison replied sternly, "Those people on the ground are expecting us to rescue them and I will be dammed if we leave any one behind! How long will it take before we can get the Fortress system back on line?"

"At current rate of repair, 45 minutes."

"How many people are still on the ground?"

"35OO, including Trinity team sir."

"Shit." the admiral muttered under his breath, as he began to run through all the facts that he was given to him. Some how the Republic had managed to disable the Reach and leave his vessel almost defenseless. The evacuation operation had been shot to hell and right now there was an overwhelming enemy force that was now threatening to destroy the 3500+ people that were still on the ground.

He could have just done what his AI had suggested and leave the planet immediately. But if he were to do that, then the admiral would have to look in the mirror every single day for the rest of his life, knowing that he left thousands of innocent people behind to an unknown and possible terrible fate. It was a price that Morrison was not about to pay, especially if he could help it. Morrison took a deep sigh and said, "Get me into contact with the Jedi Council and Trinity team."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

The dark lord that was Sideous could not believe what his Sith eyes were telling him. Somehow, even after being struck with an Ion cannon, the Terran's battleship had not only managed to stay in the air, but was also able to destroy the weapon that was supposed to render it inactive. Sure the cannon used was a lot smaller that what what would have been fielded by the GAR, but it still had enough power in it to disable a standard Republic cruiser. True the ship may have been weakened, but apparently it still had a lot of fight left in it.

But the Ion cannon still managed to have it's desired effect, as the blasted had caused a number of those ugly Terran landing craft to lose power and fall out of the sky. How many Jedi were killed by this, Sideous could not say for sure. But the very idea that he had caused so many Jedi deaths in this one attack, gave him some pleasure.

Now it was time for his clone troopers... no, Storm Troopers, to finish off what was left of the joint Jedi/Terran force that was left on the ground. With all their landing craft disabled, there was no way that these Terrans would be able to rescue their people on the ground and they would be forced to leave them behind if they were to be able to escape.

This disaster would force the Terran government and their allies to the peace table, where he would be able to seek an agreement that would be both beneficial to his new empire and place the Terrans at an disadvantage. It would be a "win-win" situation for him. Another wicked smile began to form on his wrinkled face, as he turned his back on the seen that was taking place and began to make his way to meet up with the rest of the remaining senate. Where he would bring up a motion to seek a cease fire with the Terran government, once the battle had ended.

But as he made his way out of the room, the Sith could not have that the battle he had created was far from over. As a matter a fact, it had only just begun.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within a matter of minutes, the first wave of Republic fighters and gunships had entered the airspace around the Reach. With _ARC170's _leading the Republic charge and _BTL-B_ "_Y-wing" _bringing up the rear, the first wave was met by the Reach's compliment of F-41 _"Broadswords" _and SCF-44 _"Vampire" _fighters. But despite being briefed about the Terran fighters and being told that their ships were "primitive" when compered to theirs, the clone pilots soon found out the hard way that the Terrans were more than a match for them. As soon their flight helmets were filled with the panicked cries of pilots, who soon found themselves on the receiving end of those "primitive" fighters.

But the clones pilots were quick to regain their composure, as they began to take the fight back to the Terran fighters. As soon the sky around the Reach was converted into one massive dog fight.

As this was going on the second wave consisting of gunships began to swarm the landing site below and began to fire on the would be defenseless Jedi and their Terran allies. But no sooner had the first flight of LAATs came in, they were met with ferocious ground fire which came in the form of the UNSC marines that had survived the Ion cannon attack. Within a matter of minutes a number of LAATs were forced to break off their attack, trailing smoke as they tried to get away from the relentless and murderous fire of the UNSC ground troops. But their were still many more that were ready to take their place and soon, hundreds of Republic boots were on the ground and were advancing on the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi who were there soon found themselves in an position that they could have never imagined. Here they were now forced to fight off the very same clone solders, who had loyally served beside them for the last three years. The same solders who they had befriended and formed bonds with, and had even risked their lives to save on many an occasion. Now these very same clones were here to carry out Darth Sideous' evil commands and destroy them once and for all. But some how the Jedi were able to overcome this shock and snap into action, as many of them ignited their light sabers and began to engage their former solders.

Still in his spot within the Temple Daniel could see the entire battle take place in front of him, as he occasionally let lose with his _SRS-99-5S _sniper rifle, in support of the Jedi and marine force below. With predictable and devastating results.

At one point he saw a young, female Jedi with orange skin and head tails, become surrounded by a number of clone troopers and even though it looked as if she was well versed with the two light sabers she had, _(the second saber being much smaller), _it was only a matter of time she would he overwhelmed and cut down. With the quickness and efficiency and accuracy that came with being an Spartan, Daniel fired seven rounds in succession and dealt several clone troopers a quick and painless death. Giving the young Togrutan enough room to maneuver and regroup with the rest of the Jedi.

But no sooner had he done his good deed, the Spartan IV noticed that a flight of gunships were headed towards his location and from the way they were approaching, Daniel could instantly tell that they were going to make an attack run on his location. Pushing himself effortlessly off of his position, Daniel grabbed his sniper rifle and began to run down a near by hall way for safety. Just moments later the balcony that had once been his perfect sniping spot vanished in a pillar of smoke and flame, as a large explosion echoed throughout the temple.

"Daniel! Daniel!" a voice filled the Spartan's helmet, "Are you alright?!"

"Yea, I'm fine." Daniel replied, "Was long gone before those things fired."

"That's good!" Raymond called out, as the Mantis next to him fired once gain. "Get down here now!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the Spartan sniper barked in reply, before he began to sprint down the hall and out of the temple.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within a few minutes all four members of Trinity team had reassembled near the wreckage of a downed Pelican and were joined by both Masters Kenobi and Yoda. So far their combined forces had managed to hold the line and keep the enemy from overwhelming them, but the price had been very high indeed. Dozens of Jedi were now dead with hundreds more starting to show signs of battle fatigue, while the UNSC forces were beginning to run low on ammunition and were taking casualties of their own.

All four Mantis' had been knocked out of action by this point and it looked as if the Republic was getting ready to deploy heavy armor, in an attempt to crush them once and for all. But just as things looked as if it were to get even more complicated, a series of loud explosions was heard above the temple grounds. When everyone looked up to see just what was the cause, they were all met with a sight that had them in both surprise and awe.

Bursting through the clouds at an high rate of speed, hundreds upon hundreds of small craft that were of exotic design suddenly appeared over the skies above the city and began to engage the many Republic fighters that had been menacing the UNSC fighters for the last hour. Stunning a number of the clone pilots and causing them to lose focus on the battle. A mistake that cost many of them their lives in a hail plasma.

But no sooner had these new "fighters" joined the battle, more craft that were much larger but just as exotic in design, began to descend from the sky and engage the clone ground forces. Bolts of blue and green plasma shots raining down from the sky and dealing the clone troopers a painful and horrific death.

Soon many of these vessels came to a hover just a few feet over the battle field, large doors on the side of them began to slide open and no sooner than they did, large, humanoid creatures that were dressed in armor that looked almost similar to the ones being used by the marines on the ground, leaped out their craft with plasma swords fully ignited and into the mass of clone troopers below.

"What are those... creatures?" Ahsoka asked Raymond, as she had now joined Kenobi and the rest of the assembled Spartan team at the downed Pelican.

"Those creatures are called the _Sangheilli." _Raymond replied, as he looked on as the Sangheilli force began to cause major havoc to the clone army. "And I do believe that they have save our skins."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"Sir, we are receiving an transmission." Six announced, as he blinked into existence on his platform.

"Put it on." the admiral replied, as he moves away from the holoprojector that showed the battle raging around his vessel. Suddenly the image of Sangheilli Zealot appeared in front of the UNSC admiral, Morrison had to do everything in his power to hide is dislike of the warrior species as he said, "The is Admiral Morrison of the Andromeda first fleet, to whom do I have the... pleasure of speaking too?"

"Admiral," the Zealot began, "This is Fleet Master _Ka Varkan _of _The Fleet of Righteous Purpose. _We have been sent by request of Admiral Lasky, to help your people in any way possible. What is the status of your vessel?"

"Those bastards hit us with some kind of Ion, energy cannon." Morrison began to explain, "Most of our weapon systems are down and we have been unable to take on any more refugees." at that moment an idea came to the admiral's head, "Fleet master, have your men coordinate their assault with our people on the ground. I have an idea!"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

Within minutes of the Sangheilli's arrival, the momentum of the battle had changed in the favor of the combined forces of the Jedi, UNSC marines/Spartans and now the Sangheilli. With these 3 forces pushing against them, the once mighty clone assault had once again come to a complete halt in as many days. But yet the clones were still putting up serious resistance. Even as the Sangheilli began to slaughter their ranks with little to no effort.

Suddenly a low rumbling began to fill the air around the temple, leading many to wonder just what was going on. It was when some one shouted and pointed into the air did everyone realize just what was going on. The Reach had begun to descend once again, even as the mother of all air battles was taking place around the massive vessel.

Then in an impressive show of skill and maneuverability and skill, the Reach came to a hover just feet above the Jedi temple, destroying the last remaining tower on the building. Suddenly several small yet still impressive doors opened up underneath the vessel to reveal hundreds of heavily armed UNSC navy personnel lined up on the openings. Who then proceeded to fire all their weapons in an attempt to give cover to the marines and solders below.

"There's our way out!" Daniel yelled out, as he switched to his _BR85CG _rifle and began to lay out cover fire to the retreating Jedi. Who were now proceeding back into the temple, to board the Reach.

As soon as the first group Jedi arrived at the top of the building, the Reach's crew began to help them on board. Where they either were rushed to the ship's many sick bays, or decided to stay behind and help with the evacuation. But with the UNSC and it's allies now in full retreat, the clones were able to rally their forces and press forward with another attack.

Slowly but surely the evacuation continued and soon all of the surviving Jedi were safely on board. Now it was time for the Marines then finally the Spartans to evacuate themselves, while the Sangheilli would be evacuated by the same drop ships that had brought them in. Then after what felt like an eternity, the last surviving marines made it on board the Reach, which left Trinity the only UNSC personnel left on the planet.

"When I say 'go', Mary, Jack, make an bee line for the ship! Me and Beast will cover you!" Raymond barked, "GO!"

Without much of an protest, the medic and the demo expert began to run into the temple and towards the Reach in a hail of red blaster fire. "Beast, your next!"

"No can do sir!" the sniper protested, "I am not leaving you behind!"

"Don't give me that heroic crap!" the Spartan countered. "I gave u an order!"

"and I respectfully refuse to follow!" Daniel called out, as he let loose with another burst from his battle rifle.

"Fine! We go on three!" Raymond replied, as he ejected another empty magazine from his weapon and inserted a fresh one. "Three!"

Soon both Spartans popped out from their positions and began to unleash a constant stream of hot lead. Dealing a swift death for some of the advancing clone troopers and causing many more to dive for cover. This break in the fighting was long enough for the duo to leave their positions and make a run towards the safety of the of the Reach.

Finally after what must have been the longest two minutes of their lives, the two Spartans could see the opening on the Reach and it looked like they were going to make it, when suddenly there was an explosion and the ground beneath them began to give way. With no other choice the duo were literally forced to make a leap of faith towards the Reach and they were just barely able to make it, as they were able to grab on to the hull of the Reach climb into the safety of the exposed hanger bay.

"Whoa..." Daniel panted, "I don't think I could leap that high again, even if I wanted to."

"Your lucky you are getting married." Raymond replied, "Because I would not want to be confronted by your girl, after I killed you."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

"All Spartans are accounted for! All fighters and Sangheilli ships are inside!" Six announced excitedly, "We should get going now!"

"That's everyone! Helm, get us out of here!" Morrison barked out. The young office at the helm did as he was told, as he brought up the full might of the Reach's engines online and began to maneuver the massive vessel away from the planet's surface. Leaving the smoking remains of the once proud Jedi Temple behind it.

Within minutes the Reach was able to escape the planet's gravitational pull and was now in orbit around the city planet. Where a joint Sangheilli, UNSC and CIS fleet was currently engaged with hundreds of Republic warships.

"Sir enemy vessel is trying block our escape route. MACs are still off line and the vessel is not moving." Six informed the admiral, as he brought up the holographic of the offending warship. Sure enough, an Ventnor-class cruiser had moved into the flight path of the Reach and had begun to open up with its multiple _DBY-827 _Turboblasters. Apparently the captain of the cruiser did not want the Reach to escape but unfortunately for him and his crew, he was not aware of one of the Infinity-class' more unique traits.

Moving at top speed and diverting all available power to it forward shields, the Reach kept its course as it began to close the gap between itself and the hostile vessel. One could only imagine the absolute feeling of horror that the vessel's bridge crew must have felt, as they saw the massive Terran war ship coming at them, showing absolutely no signs changing course. Chances were that was the last thing many of them would ever see, as the Reach slammed head first into the Republic cruiser, causing the Ventnor to break apart in a massive explosion and instantly killing everyone on board.

The Reach for its part was not even phased by the general impact, its shields glowed a golden color as absorbed most of the shock and held. Allowing the vessel an its Jedi passengers to escape via slip space portal. No sooner had the Reach made its escape, the other ships in the fleet began to break off from the battle and began to make their escape as well. Leaving behind a stunned Republic capital and fleet behind to lick their wounds, as well as second guess their next form of action.

The battle of this new war had come to an end and for the Republic, it was a defeat they would not soon forget.


	30. A New Order

_**A/N:**__ First of all I want to thank everyone who gave their condolences in their reviews, it meant a lot and I am very certain she would have appreciated it. _

_Anyway, this chapter is going to be dealing with the fallout after the battle on Coruscant and what the UNSC plans to do in the future. Oh!, and I think it is safe to say that this will be thee most reviewed story in this fandom. All I have to say is... Awesome :)_

_Anyway, on to the story:_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[The New Order]**_

It may not have even been possible, but somehow Darth Sideous had managed to ascend to an whole new level anger and rage. Yet some how he was able to hide his frustration from the general public, as he began to tour the site of where the battle between his forces and the Terrans took place.

The bodies of thousands upon thousands of his loyal Storm Troopers, littered the area in and around the remains of the Jedi temple. Many of the bodies were dismembered, as their white armor only highlighting the bloody mess that many of them had become. While many more sported large burn that covered their entire bodies. The smell of death and burnt flesh hung heavily around the area, as the burning wreckage of numerous GAR and Terran vehicles combined with the sent already present in the air created a horrid stench that many on the city planet would not soon forget.

Their were also numerous Jedi among the dead, that fact alone gave the sith lord some comfort. But overall what should have been a major victory for his new regime, had turned into a major embarrassment for the Republic and one did not have to be a political scientist to see that this event could havehad damaging effects in the near future.

Already their were grumblings within the senate about the way Palpatine had handled the situation concerning the Terran embassy staff and the freighter that had been sent in to evacuate them. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that his actions had caused the chain reaction within the Terran government that ultimately lead to the battle that took place just one day before. He had even heard that a number of smaller governments were already considering leaving the Republic all together and siding with the Terrans, if this war were to continue.

But what really had the Sith so infuriated, was the fact that the entire Jedi complex had been completely destroyed. Or rather, the many scrolls and data crystals that the Jedi were unable to take with them during the evacuation. Apparently the Jedi would rather destroy thousands of years of Jedi secrets and lose that information forever, rather than allow it to fall into his evil hands.

All in all, the last twenty four hours had been a major disaster for the Sith lord and even though he could still work his "influence" on the senate, the task would be much more difficult now more than ever. This one battle had shaken the senate to its very core and it had seriously weakened his his position of power. Those blasted Terrans had managed to do in forty-eights hours, what the Jedi and others had failed at during the latter part of the clone wars. The Terrans had made him look incompetent as a leader, could things get any more worse than it already was?

Unfortunately would be chancellor would soon get his answer, as he returned to his personal speeder to find a message from one of the Republic navy's admirals waiting for him. But when the message began to play, the Sith lord soon realized that what ever plans for the Terran government and the Jedi, were no longer possible.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

The space around Kamino was alive with activity, even more so than usual. As news of the battle on Coruscant reached the some what remote star system, the Republic forces there went on high alert and prepared for what could possibly come on the heels of this "attack" on the capital. It was not like the Republic's fears about the system were not unfounded and one did not have to be an Droid commander to see just why.

Kamino was literally the birth place of the Grand Army of the Republic and ever since the Clone Wars began, billions of clones had been created and sent on to the front lines to fight. If the infamous UNSC were to destroy the cloning facilities on the planet, then it would be a major blow to the Republic's ability to rage a long term conflict. But the planet was far from defenseless.

After two failed attempts to destroy the cloning facilities by the CIS and by _Mandalore the Resurrector _respectivly_, _the Republic had amassed a massive fleet that consisted frigates, carriers, cruisers and even some of the new _"Imperial-class" _star ships that had only recently entered service with the navy. Coupled with the millions of clone troopers that were already on the planet, an full blown invasion would be nothing short of suicide. Then again the Terrans were able to attack Coruscant and escape.

Either way, the commanders in charge of Kamino's security were confident that they would be able to defend against what ever the Terrans could throw at them. But as the Republic ships were busily scanning the system, they did not even bother to track the dozen or more so meteorites that drifted aimlessly passed them. They were too busy trying to search for a potential Terran attack force, they did not have time to deal with some random space junk.

The fleet just allowed said space rocks to pass by them, as they continued to do their scans. But if they just taken their time to scan the cluster, they would have noticed that the cluster had made a dozen or so course corrections, so as to look as if they had actually been captured by Kamino's gravitational pull. They may have even noticed that a number of these "meteorites" suddenly begun to emit energy readings, as they began to form up into groups of four and move over the stormy planet.

They did not even notice that these space rocks suddenly began to enter the planet's atmosphere at an higher rate of speed than , their rocky surfaces breaking away in the intense heat to reveal missile like devices with the letters _"U.N.S.C." _, written on the side of them. None of this was noticed or detected by the mighty Republic fleet in the system, even as said missiles disappear into the thick cloud cover that gave Kamino the nick name "The Planet of Storms." But what happened next, certainly got the fleet's full attention.

For from their position in space, several bridge crews bore witness to a sight that they would not soon forget. Dozens of bright "circles" suddenly appeared on Kamino's surface, which actually pushed away the thick blanket of storm clouds and emitted a huge amount of energy that caused a number of ship systems to go haywire. Radiation levels went through the roof, as the bridge crews frantically began to contact with the planet below them. But all they were met with was the ominous sound of static on a silent back round. But as the Republic fleet continued in vain to contact the planet's surface, they were completely unaware that similar events were taking place all over Republic space.

Soon Coruscant began to receive a flood of reports from all over the galaxy. Reports which stated that a number of major military installations and shipyards had been attacked with primitive, yet extremely powerful, nuclear based weaponry. Weapons that had not been seen in the galaxy in thousands years.

Fondor, Tallaan, and even Kuat had all been hit and hit hard they were. Ship yards that had existed for centuries and that were able to house and repair hundreds of Republic ships at any given time, had either been severely damaged or destroyed out right. Even though the Republic navy still had a large number of ships in their fleet, the loss of these major ship yards and bases was still a major blow to the Republic's war effort.

Hundreds of vessels had been destroyed within a matters of days, millions of clones were now dead and with the destruction of the Kamino cloning facilities, it could be years before the the military was back to full strength. The CIS had tried for three years to cripple the Republic and they had failed, but here was a new enemy that had managed to do just that within a matter of days. An enemy that many no longer thought to be so "primitive" and could prove to be thee most dangerous foe that the Republic had ever faced.

Even Sideous had to surrender to the idea that it would be a major disaster for the Republic if he were to continue to press for war with the Terrans. Even if the Sith lord wanted nothing more than to rid his galaxy of this new threat to his plans for dominance, he knew better than to rush into another war without being ready to fight. Not to mention that the senate had begun to talk about seeking a cease fire with the Terran government before an all out invasion began. So far only Zygerria had been invaded and occupied by the UNSC, who were to say that the Terrans would not launch similar attacks on other Republic worlds?

If Sideous were to salvage any hope of creating his empire, he would just have to "adapt" to the current situation. So with a heavy sigh and a grunt, the Sith lord got up from his seat and allowed his "Palpatine" persona to take over. There was a senate that wanted to know what was the Republic's next course of action.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Worth System. Two days later) _

"It's seams that _Operation Sucker Punch _was an undeniable success!" Admiral Ross stated with a hint of pride in his voice, as he, as well as the rest Joint Chiefs and president St Clair sat in video conference with Colonial Administrative Council for the Worth System colonies.

Operation "Sucker Punch" in question, was an joint operation undergone by the UNSC Navy and the CBMI. Using a combined force of Prowlers and Stealth Frigates, the two military bodies had deployed a number of second generation _"Shiva-class" _nuclear missiles around key military and production installations throughout the Republic. The move was in response to the Republic senate's decision to declare war, as well as to quickly strike at the Republic so as to eliminate their ability to fight a long term conflict. Not to mention, it was also an attempt by the TUG to send a message to the Republic that the Terran Union Government was a force to be reckoned with.

And with the destruction of a number of major ship yards and the cloning facilities on Kamino, the message had been sent loud and clear.

"Indeed, it has." President St Clair replied, "The Republic senate is literally begging us to come to the peace table and talk."

"Well... having hundreds of your vessels and bases disappear within a matter of hours, would certainly drive any government to the peace table." Morrison replied, "But I must add that the Republic still have a sizable fleet at their disposal, so I think it may still be a bit early to declare victory."

"Not to mention that the mission on Coruscant almost went to hell because of this Ion cannon the Republic deployed." Ross remarked, "Chances are that the Republic would be trying to equip a number of their vessels with those weapons."

"There is still also the matter concerning the surviving Jedi." the president pointed out. "Governor Hikari, how are our um... 'guest' adapting to their temporary housing?"

The head of the administrative council shifted a bit before she replied, "Considering they just went through a major dramatic event, I think they are making do with what we have provided them. Although my CDF head has made it clear that their facilities were not designed to hold such numbers."

Upon their arrival in the Worth system, the Jedi were housed in a number of Marine and CDF facilities around the planet. The largest number being held at the CDF base on _Angelika island, _an man island located about half a mile off the coast of New Plymouth and was created during the construction of the city. "So far the Naboo and Alderan governments have offered to take them in, but they have also shown interest in funding a new temple for the Jedi, if they chose to stay with the Worth system." the governor finished her statement.

"From what I have heard, it is only Naboo and Alderan that have shown any interest when it came to dealing with the Jedi." The native of Reach stated, as she looked at some files that were on her desk. "Apparently because of they way they had acted during the Clone War, a number of governments are a bit wary about having them on their worlds."

"I am afraid that is true, madame president." Morrison confirmed, "From what I have learned, the Jedi had gained a bit of a bad rap during the war. Many people and governments throughout Andromeda generally don't trust them."

"Even if their actions were the result of Palpatine's manipulation of their order and the senate." the president replied. "I have been talking with my cabinet and it looks like the parliament will actually agreed to recognize the Republic's proposal for a cease fire to exist."

"Normally I would disagree with their decision and advise that we use this opportunity launch an full blown invasion." Ross spoke up, "But even if the Republic have taken heavy losses in Sucker Punch, they still have more than enough ships to over run our forces, even with then presence of Sangheilli fleets."

"Not to mention that the resources needed to occupy the core worlds of the galaxy just don't exist." Morrison added. "Even if were were to win the war, there would be just to big an area for us to police."

"And the CIS government have made it clear that they have no interest in being apart of another war." Hikari added, "Their main focus at present it stamp out corruption and strengthen their new government. As well as build up a military that does not completely rely on droid commanders."

"From what I have been informed by the CBMI, there are still a number of criminal organizations that would be able to fully take advantage of the situation once the war was over." the president added. "It looks like our only option right now is to honor their request to have a cease fire."

"Indeed. But I strongly advise that we take as much advantage of this cease fire as well." the head of the UNSC's Andromeda force stated, "I fear that it would only be a matter of time before the Republic tries to start another war against us."

"So what do you propose?" the president asked the admiral curiously.

"We are going to need a military infrastructure within Andromeda." Morrison began, "A major disadvantage we have right now is that my forces have to rely on getting supplies from the Milky Way galaxy. If war were to come again, the Worth system would have to be able to support itself and not rely on the Milky Way for everything."

"I agree." the head of the UNSC navy replied, "We can use this 'period of calm' to built what we need in Andromeda."

"Indeed." St Clair replied, as she and the rest of her assembled group began to discuss what the Worth system colonies were going to need. It would years to do such a thing, but the goal was to ensure that the system would become self sufficient in the event that another war were to break out in the future. It may not have been the future what the original planers of Operation Homestead had hoped for the Andromeda colonies, but then again no good plan survive a first contact situation.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Senate Building, Coruscant.)___

"Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition!" Chancellor Palpatine proclaimed, as he stood in the center of the galactic senate and addressed the assembly. "For thousands of years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. But in doing so, we never suspected that our greatest enemy not only came from within our civilization, but from beyond our own galaxy!

"The Jedi and some within our own senate, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader. They wanted to grind the Republic into ruin and leave us helpless to defend against the greatest threat our Republic had faced. But their great lie could not be hidden forever, as their plans fell apart and at last, the day came when our enemies showed their true nature!

"The Jedi tried to unleash their destructive power against us and usurping control of the clone army. But their plans for absolute power fell apart, when our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the now destroyed temple. Leaving them with no other choice but to call on their true masters to save them from their rightful destruction.

"Now they have allied themselves with the Terrans and are quite possibly working with them to destroy our mighty civilization! But I promise you all today, their plans for conquest and power will never come to be! Our civilization shall rise again, more powerful and stronger than it was before!

"These are trying times, but we shall pass the test! The war may be over for not but the day shall come when we shall stand over our enemies, triumphantly! But to ensure that our day of our great victory shall come and ensure that our security and stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first _Galactic Empire! _

"An Empire that crush its enemies with no remorse! An Empire that shall last for ten thousand years, if not longer! An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler that is chosen for life. A empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!

"By bringing our galaxy under one law, one language and the enlightened guidance of one ruler, the corruption that almost destroyed the Republic in the latter years shall never take place again! Under this new order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded and we shall defend these beliefs by force of arms.

"Our citizens must do their part as well. Join our grand star fleet, become the eyes of our Empire and report any suspected insurrectionist. Travel to the far corners of our galaxy and spread our enlightened beliefs to barbarians and build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory to generations to come!

Ten thousand years of peace begins, today!"

Upon finishing his speech the entire senate burst into thunderous applause and chants that could be heard loud and clear outside the building. On that day within the walls of the former galactic senate, democracy died with much praise and fanfare.

It was a day where the old order was unceremoniously cast aside anf a _"New Order" _was born. An order that was ready to bend an entire galaxy under its will.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__I had to 'tweek' Palpatine's speech a little bit so it could be relevant to the story. Anyway the story is ending, but there is still one more chapter yet to come so please be patient. _


	31. Epilogue

_**A/N: **__Well, the day that many of you have either been eagerly waiting for/dreading, have finally arrived. The last chapter in a story that many of you have been following and reviewing for the last 5 months. _

_I will tell you one time, I had no idea that this fic would become so popular. But I am glad that so many of you enjoyed it so much. Now I know many of you have been wondering if their would be a sequel to this story and all I will say is... that there is a message at the end of this chapter that may answer your question. _

_To everyone who have given me such a positive response, I say thank you very much and to those that have have not been, I would probably care more about what you had to say if you were actual authors. _

_Oh, and to "TheBleachDoctor", I love our story and keep going! Now on to the FINAL chapter... _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ EPILOGUE: A New Hope... ] **_

_[Mt. Jefferson, Sixteen miles outside New Plymouth. One month later...] _

"This should be a good site for the new Temple." Obi Wan Kenobi remarked, as he and a team of Jedi and CDF surveyors inspected an possible site for a new Jedi temple to be constructed. This had came about after the surviving members of the Jedi council decided to remain on the Terran colonies after they, were granted _"Refugee" _status by the Terran government.

As a result, the Jedi were now in need of a new place to call home and even though the UNSC had actually offered to house them at Fort Ragno, the council thought it would be best if they had their own facility that was not so "Isolated". So far the survey team had been to seven other sites in the last couple days and out of all of them, this particular site was showing to be the most promising. It was far enough outside New Plymouth's city limits to give the Jedi the peace and privacy they needed, yet it was not too far out of the way as to isolate the order from the general population.

The governments of Naboo and Alderan had pledged to fund the construction of the new Temple and the prospect of financial aid was very much welcomed by the now exiled Jedi Order. "We will have to build some access roads from scratch to get what we need up here. But if your council approves the site today, construction can begin by the end of the week." a member of the CDF survey team remarked, as he used a small hand held device to scan the area one final time. "I think you guys could be looking at the future site for your new home."

"Indeed." the Jedi knight replied, as he noted the sun slowly beginning to descend over the horizon. "I think it would be best if we got back to Angelika and give our report to the council about this Mt. Jefferson site."

The Colonial Defense Force engineer nodded in agreement, before he went off to reassemble his group. "Anakin, its's time to leave." Master Kenobi called out, as he looked around for his companion on that trip. "Anakin?" the elder Jedi called out again. Looking around a bit Kenobi found his younger friend standing a short distance away looking out at skyline of New Plymouth. Curious about his friend, the former general walked up to him and said, "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Wha...? Oh! Master Kenobi." the young Jedi replied quickly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, unless you want to walk back to _Glinn Field." _the older Jedi replied, referring to the Jedi Council's 'temporary' home on Angelika island. "The engineers said that they could start construction soon, if the council gives it the okay."

"Oh, well we should be getting back then." the former general replied as he began to make his way back to one of the Pelicans that was there. But Kenobi held on to his friend's shoulder before he said, "Anakin, I have known you for a very long time and I can tell when something is bothering you. Tell me, what is it?"

Anakin was caught a bit off guard by his former master's statement, but he knew that Obi Wan was genuinely worried about his well being and wanted to help in any way her could. Sighing heavily, the young man turned to his friend and replied, "Master, I... well, it's just that, all this."

"All this?" Kenobi asked, a puzzled expression starting to form on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, with the chancellor being a Sith and me being this chosen one... it's... well, a bit overwhelming." the young Jedi master admitted, "Now the entire order has to start over from scratch, in a galaxy that no longer trust us."

This was a Anakin that Master Kenobi had never seen before, his normally confident _(to a point of arrogance) _friend was speaking as if the whole galaxy was caving in around him. Which may not have been far from the truth considering that the galaxy was a far different place now, than it had been three years ago. But to hear his friend speak this way all of a sudden, had the elder Jedi very much surprised.

"Anakin, I know how you feel." Obi Wan began, "The chancellor... Sideous, had us all fooled. None of us could have known what he was really up too."

"But what if the Terrans had not warned us about Sideous' plans..." the younger Jedi trailed off, trying not to think of what could have potentially happened if Terran intelligence had not alerted them to the 'chancellor's' true intent.

"But we survived, and that's all that matters right now." Kenobi replied in a reassuring tone. "Sideous may have gotten the Republic under his thumb, but he did not destroy us. We may have lost many in our ranks because of his great deceit and in his attempt to destroy us outright, but many more of us survived and we still have a chance to fix what Sideous have caused."

Anakin took a moment to allow what his former master had said to sink in and he knew that his friend was right. Sideous had managed to fool even the wisest of the Jedi into thinking that the greatest threat to the Republic came from the CIS, when in reality it was he that had caused the clone wars to occur. Now Palpatine/Sideous had convinced the entire galaxy that the Jedi were the real threat and that his creation of an empire was justified. If the Jedi were to have any hope of restoring what had been lost, they would have to bide their time for now and adapt to a galaxy that no longer considered them as beacons of light and justice.

"You know Anakin, I think it would be best if you went to see one of those psychiatrist the CDF have on base." Kenobi suggest, knowing that a number of Jedi had already gone too see these 'doctors' of sorts, to help them deal with the recent events that had occurred.

"That may not be such a bad idea. Thanks." the young Jedi replied, as he began to make his way back to the CDF operated Pelican. But as Skywalker began to walk towards the Terran craft, Obi Wan could not help but to wonder if the events of one month ago had a greater effect on Anakin than he was actually letting on. Anakin would not be the only Jedi that was trying to hide their true emotions, Kenobi knew of a number Jedi that had been affected by the revelation that Palpatine's/Sideous' had deceived them all for so long. It was as is the very foundation of the Jedi order had been violently shaken to its very core.

But only time will tell if young Anakin, as well as the rest of the Jedi order, would ever fully recover from the new emperor's attempted genocide. Both physically and more importantly, spiritually. That was Kenobi's only thought, as he entered one of the 3 Pelicans that were provided and got ready for the short flight back to Glinn Field.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(U.N.S.C. Administration Complex, New Plymouth.) _

"Lt. Daniel Stepson reporting as ordered, sir!" the Spartan 4 said crisply, as he stood at attention within the office of Admiral Alexander Morrison. It was just hours ago that the Spartan IV had been contacted by the UNSC command, concerning his decision to leave the Spartan corp and join the Worth CDF. But what was really surprising was the fact that Admiral Morrison himself wanted to see him personally.

Upon hearing that the commander of the Worth system forces wanted to meet with him face to face, Daniel could not help but to feel a bit worried. It was true that under the new constitution that had been created, any member of the Spartan corp could leave at any time he or she wanted, but that was only possible if the Terran Union was not in a state of conflict with any other government. But even though the TUG and the new Imperial government on Coruscant had signed a peace treaty, there was still a strong possibility that open conflict could still break out and his request could be denied.

"At ease, lieutenant. Please have a seat." the admiral replied, as the Spartan did as he was told and sat in the chair that had been provided. "So Daniel, I heard that you requested to transfer out of the Spartan corp and into the Colonial Defense Force. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Daniel replied, sounding confident in his decision. Morison just nodded a bit before he replied, "I also heard that it is because you met some that is very important to you. Is that also correct?"

"Um... Yes sir." Daniel replied, still unsure of just where the conversation was heading "The wedding is set for February."

"And so it shall be." Morrison replied, "But that is not why I have asked you to meet with me."

"With all due respect sir, but may I ask just why you wanted to see me" The Spartan IV asked his superior.

"Indeed, I shall tell you." Morrison replied, as he got up from behind his desk and went over to a holographic display of the Andromeda galaxy and began, "Daniel, as you are well aware the Andromeda Galaxy has changed within the last month or so. The Republic has been replaced with an authoritarian Empire that seems hell bent on controlling every single thing in its grasp, but even though both our governments have agreed to honor the stipulations of the treaty that was signed, command fears that it is only a matter of time before this new Empire decides to attack us."

"And my request for a transfer out of the Spartan corp is being denied because of a strong possibility of war?" Daniel replied with an emotionless tone in his voice, but internally he feared just what it would mean for is current relationship with Riyo. But some how Morrison could sense that Daniel was starting to feel a bit uneasy about the whole thing and replied, "Not quite. You will be allowed to leave the Spartan corp, but instead of being transferred to the CDF, you will instead be transferred to the Army."

"Army sir?" a now puzzled Spartan replied, a confused look starting to form on his face.

"Yes, you are going to be an instructor at the _New Plymouth Military Academy_." The admiral began to explain, "You are going to be the school's sniper instructor, once construction is completed within two years from now."

"Um... I really don't know what to say about the whole thing sir." a now stunned Daniel replied, causing Morrison to crack a small smile.

"Say that you will accept this new offer. But until the academy is completed, you will be allowed to live as a civilian with your full military pension. Where I am not mistaken, is more than enough time for you and your new bride to start a family."

For the next hour or so admiral Morrison went over some final details with the the academy's future sniper instructor and when was all said and done, the Spartan IV left the office with a bit of a spring in his step. Leaving the admiral alone to tend with the business of running the UNSC forces under his command.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

As the months began to turn into years, the Worth system and its Administrative Council began to change in ways the original founding fathers of the colonies could have never imagined. For the first time ever, both humans an aliens alike lived together on the same colony. The former slaves that had been liberated from Zygerria, had manged to successfully assimilate themselves into the general population and it was not uncommon to see signs all over the major cities of the each planet that were written in both "Basic" and other alien languages.

The alien population, mainly consisting of Twi'leks, were welcomed members of society and had become valued members of the local work force. Many getting jobs at local businesses, while other enterprising individuals actually began to open small businesses of their own. But others had gone on to make history by becoming the first non-humans to join the UNSC, as they had decided to serve with the Worth System Colonial Defense Force. A fact that had raised more than a few eye brows within the UNSC High Command on Earth and Reach.

In the space in and around the colonies, big changes were taking place as the UNSC had begun to build up the system's military infrastructure. So far about a dozen orbital defense platforms had been towed in from the Milky Way and placed around the system, while there were still plans to add thirty to forty more to defend the system. Construction had begun on several massive space docks that would be able to hold vessel that were as large as an Infinity MKII-class star ship, while six large asteroids measuring up to one hundred and sixty miles in diameter where selected to be hollowed out and have massive bases built into them. They were to become sections of a new shipyard that was to be constructed. But the biggest change to happen within the Worth system did not come from the Terran government, but from a certain group that had now allied themselves with the TUG.

Over the last year or so, the Jedi order had made great strides in making themselves more open to the general population. With a new temple located just outside the Worth capital and following the examples of Master Skywalker, the Jedi slowly began to shed the the image that thousands of years of secrecy had given them. The Jedi were now free to follow their hearts and seek relationships with others either within the order, or those who were not. Even those who were reluctant at first to accept this new path that the order was taking, had to admit that it was a step in the right direction.

But all was not well within the galaxy, as many in the new Galactic Empire soon found out. Many governments that had lasted for thousands of years soon found themselves becoming nothing more than puppets of this new order. It would be the emperor that would be making the the decisions for their people, all they had to do was enforce them or risk a full blown military action. Forced labor had become the norm, as thousands were taken from their homes and families, to help rebuild the massive military that had been promised one year before and many planets had their natural resources diverted for this drive. Leaving many worlds in financial ruin and all for the new order that had taken root. All for the sake of their new order.

Many would debate if the galaxy had changed either for the better or worse, but what ever direction it was headed, it did not stop the people that made up said galaxy from living their lives.

On Naboo, Queen Neeyutnee was getting ready to host a number of delegates from other break away worlds so as to discuss and finalize the _"Declaration of Alliance." _A motion that would be presented to the Terran government, as an agreement for a possible political union in the future.

Within the halls of the Confederacy of Independent System's senate building, President Mina Bonteri was busily pushing another bill that to help curve corruption in the new government that she had helped in install. While the first batch of volunteers began training to become the members of the new Confederacy navy, somewhere on the other side of the planet.

In Worth the final stone was finally lifted into place, on the newly constructed Jedi Temple. With his wife and his young children looking on, Anakin Skywalker and the other members of the Jedi Council entered the structure, so as to inspect their new home. While in a few days time, a former member of the Spartan Corp and a former senator from Pantora would be getting ready to write the first chapter in their new life together.

In the Terran year 2610, the entire face of Andromeda had drastically changed. The order that had existed for thousands of years, was no more and in its place, three new powers had emerged. The authoritarian _Galactic Empire _with its new emperor at its head of government.

The young and still very fragile _Confederacy of Independent Systems, _a government that was still trying to shake off the sigma that had been created by its former leader and his inner circle.

And finally there was the _Terran Union _and their _United Nations Space Command. _A faction that even though small, was more than capable of holding its own in the galactic community and was more than likely responsible for the current state of the galaxy.

Many wondered just what would have been the out come, if the Terrans had not intervened when they did and allowing things to take their course. Many would argue that things would have been better, while others say that it could have been worse but what ever the case may have been, the galaxy was not the same place it had been since the Terrans had arrived.

The Galaxy in general was changing... and they were completely helpless to stop it.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"_**A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and I am very thankful for everyone have been with me since the very start. But it is still not completed and my only hope is that you will all be there when it is. Thank you."– **__UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**{ Special Thanks } **_

_Bungie- For creating such an awesome mythology_

_343 Studios – For doing it right with Halo 4_

_George Lucas- For creating such an epic trilogy that we are all still loving to this day. _

_MEleeSmasher, Just a Crazy-Man and a bunch of others- For helping me and giving me ideas for the story. _

_**THE END**_


	32. ----

_**A/N: **__Now you did not really believe that I would leave the story like that, without giving you a hint of what is to come?_

_Anyway, a friend of mine, have actually started a fic that is based on my own called "HALO: The Chain. If you liked my fic then you will love that one. It is worth checking out! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Unknown Location, Milky Way Galaxy ) **_

"So these are the specs that our people were able to obtain before Bonteri and her followers were able to hack Dooku's personal files." General Chernof asked , as the ghostly images of what looked like star ship schematics, floated above the room's only holographic projector.

"Indeed, they are." Lt. Roberts replied, as he stood next to his commander and looked over the "designs" as well. "Apparently they match the ones that were found hiding within the Emperor's computer."

"These also match what our contacts on _Geonosis _were able to gather for us from that company they worked for." the Russian born head of the CBMI added, as the image in front of them faded out of existence and the lights came back on to reveal the bridge of a ship."That means that this 'vessel' of sorts, was in development long before the war even broke out."

"I still don't see the practical use of a massive vessel." Roberts commented, as the duo began to walk across said bridge and towards a rather large view screen.

"Then again many in the government questioned the practicality of the Infinities and now, the MKII series are starting to come off the line." the general countered. "But I can see just why you can say that. At least the Infinities are more flexible and faster to build, compared to this thing."

"Not to mention that the few Forerunner vessels that we found carried more fire power, and they are relatively smaller."

"None the less, the high brass on Reach and in Sydney have shown interest in this design." Chernof went on to say, "And with the modifications that we have made, it would certainly more practical than what this new empire has under construction. You did good on your assignment."

"Thank you, sir." The spook replied with a hint of pride in his voice, as the two men just stared out into the blackness of space.

Meanwhile just a few hundred kilometers ahead of the CBMI stealth frigate, a large number of transports, tugs and other auxiliary vessels were going about their business. As a rather large, spherical and incomplete craft of some kind floated silently within this confusion. All the while the symbol of the UNSC, an eagle with its wings spread out and its talons gripping a planet with the letters "U.N.S.C." written across it, could clearly be seen on its hull...


End file.
